The Fallen Sniper Part Two
by Jedi Revan8645
Summary: It has been four years since Tristan left New Vegas after the First Battle of Hoover Dam. Now he is back and determined to make a difference yet again.
1. Prologue

A/N: I do not own or will ever own anything by Bethesda Softworks or by Obsidian and Fallout New Vegas. This is just about a regular soldiers journey through New Vegas and the NCR.

(As a warning I am aware the grammar is rough at best...believe I know. If you can read through it and still make sense of it, then that's all I am asking for.)

The Fallen Sniper Part 2

Prologue

Going over the small hill Tristan spotted the ramshackle gates of Junktown coming into view. Sitting next to him was the Happy Trails Caravan driver, who urged the brahmin to slow there quick trot before turning to look at him.

"You ever visited Junktown before captain?"

Chuckling, Tristan offered the driver an amused look. "I grew up here."

"Okay...I guess I skip the tour guide then."

Leaning around the side of the caravan, he spotted his dog Hawke running beside the right brahmin. "Hawke! That's enough!"

Instantly the female dog stopped running beside the brahmin and made her way back to him. Jumping up the series of ledges, Hawke made her way over to him and sat down in front of his feet.

"You feel better now?" He asked gently patting the top of her head.

Happily barking back at him, Tristan couldn't help but smile in return. "Awe girl...no matter how bad my day can be you always know how to make me smile."

Giving him a quick bark, Hawke stood up and placed her head in his lap. Petting her soft brown fur, Tristan turned his attention back on Junktown. It had been almost five years since he lasted visited his hometown. Back then he was just trying to show his then fiance Jennifer March were he grew up. Things didn't go to well with his ex girlfriend's family or when he found out the man who took him and his sister in was dead.

Now he was back again, but this time it was for business. Tristan's old friend Brain Hawkins (now a lieutenant Colonel) had contacted him about a potential new assignment. Requesting that they meet face to face in the Crash House Hotel.

Reaching the front gates, two NCR gate guards walked over to the driver to check his credentials. Since Tristan was wearing his desert ranger armor and technically on assignment, it was best to not go around announcing his prescience to any other military personal.

"New security guard?" Asked a sergeant who glanced up to look at him.

Shaking his head, the driver smiled back down at the private. "Not exactly. More like a passenger."

Looking down at his credentials once more before looking back up, the sergeant signaled to corporal on the other side fence. "Okay your good to go Mr. Rodgers."

Taking back his credentials, Rodgers made the brahmin caravan start moving forward yet again. Entering the small town Tristan could see things had hardly changed since his last visit. Standing up, he hopped down from the caravan with Hawke quickly fallowing suit.

"You take care Captain."

"You do the same Mr. Rodgers."

Walking down the dirt road, Tristan spotted two orphans delivering mail like he and his sister use to do years ago. Taking a closer look at the young boy he realized it was his nephew Jack March. While he wasn't really relative to his dead wife, that didn't stop him from caring for him like he was family anyways.

Looking down at his watch, he saw that he had 10 minutes before he was suppose to meet lieutenant colonel Hawkins at the hotel. Readjusting his marksmen carbine, captain Walker made his way over to the duo.

Immediately the raven headed girl got the attention of his nephew the moment he started approaching them.

"Relax Stephanie...he's family."

Nodding back at him, the young girl walked over to a nearby bench and sat down. Approaching the 13 year old Tristan opened up his arms and gave the teenager a warm hug.

"I didn't know you were coming uncle Tristan."

"I couldn't tell you,"he said in an disappointed tone,"I am hear on duty I am afraid."

Nodding back at him, Jack pulled away to look down at his dog. "And how are you doing Hawke?"

Barking back at him, Jack laughed heartily as she hopped up on her hind legs and started licking his face. Laughing, his nephew made sure to play with her for a little before she lowered herself back on all four again.

"So...how are things here in Junktown?"

"Good. I finally feel like I find my place here. It's not easy like you said, but to be honest compared to my old life it's a dream come true."

Smiling, he couldn't help but relative to everything Jack said. "Well I am glad to hear it. How's my old pistol fairing you?"

Putting his hand on the 9mm pistol that had a laser sight and extended clip on it, Jack pulled out the weapon Tristan used as his personal side arm for 12 years.

"Great. Headmaster Mark Jones told me I am improving every time he sees me shoot. Although here lately I have noticed my shots have been off."

Running a hand through his goatee, Tristan held his other hand out. "Do you mind if I take a look at it?"

"Not at all."

Grabbing the pistol from him Tristan quickly pulled out the 20 round clip and handed to his nephew. Flipping the weapon around, he could see there was nothing jamming the inside of the receiver or trigger. Cocking the gun, he took aim at a nearby building. Quickly moving over to a metal street sign Tristan realized the laser sight was lagging behind.

"The laser sight is starting to lose power and therefore lagging behind. It's a quick fix at a work bench. All you need is a new battery,"he replied while reaching inside his back pocket and pulled out a 20 NCR note.

"This should cover it and then some."

Taking the bill and the pistol back, Jack offered him a smile. "Thanks Tristan."

"Don't mention it. Remember, your family...were suppose to help each other out."

It was then Jack offered him a somber look. "I know I told you before when I wrote you, but now that I am actually seeing in person I just wanted to say I am sorry about Jen."

Raising his hand, Tristan stopped him from continuing. "It's okay Jack. It's been almost 4 years...I've come to terms with what happen to my wife."

Immediately he could see that Jack thought he had upset him by bringing up his dead wife. "Hey, it's okay,"he added by reaching down and placing his hand on his shoulder,"I am not upset. I appreciate your sympathy and I won't soon forget it."

Smiling up at him, Jack holstered the custom 9mm pistol. "Well I better get back. Still got a lot of mail to deliver. But it was nice to see you again."

"Likewise Jack. Take care of yourself."

"I will."

Watching the young teenager rejoin his friend Tristan made sure to give him a quick wave before heading down the dirt street once more. Entering the Crash House Hotel, he was forced to leave Hawke inside the front lobby. Making his way over to the front counter he saw Alex Knobbs was taking care of a few guests. Meanwhile, her brother Jacob was busy giving orders to a Mr. Handy robot named 3L2 before turning to his direction.

"How may I help you sir?" Asked Jacob who didn't recognize him at all.

"Yes...I am hear to speak with Captain Whirlwind. I was told he was a guest here."

"Okay... may I ask who asking?"

"The general."

Giving him a strange look, Jacob directly him to take a seat while he searched for his guest. Sitting down, captain Walker couldn't help but chuckle to himself. It was 2 in a half a years ago a massive amount of data on the special forces of the NCR military had be comprised. It was then Tristan, Brian and 10 other field agents were tasked with retrieving the information. Following the trail of data, they eventual cornered a skilled hacker named George Washington inside a warehouse in the central trading district of the Hub.

After recovering the date intact, President Kimball and the general council made it a new mandate that all field agents were given code names. This way all possible existing information that still may be out there would be worthless and no longer pose a threat to Special Task Force.

Thanks to Tristan's years of service he was able to choice his own code name. Which happened to be the nickname that his former drill sergeant gave him during his First Recon training.

"Ahem,"said Jacob Knobbs trying to get his attention,"Captain Whirlwind will meet with you in the back booth, table 16."

Reaching inside his pocket, Tristan pulled out a 20 NCR note and handed to him. "Keep the change Jacob."

"Thank you sir,"he added with a curious look on his face before pocketing the bill.

Making his way through the tables and chairs that were in front of him, Tristan finally spotted the man he considered like an older brother. Wearing a salvaged US Army general outfit, the lieutenant colonel still managed to pull off a strong but yet calm demeanor about him.

Going inside the small booth that was tucked away in the corner of the hotel's lobby, the two STF agents could get the privacy they both wanted. Sitting down, Tristan took off his First Recon officer's beret and gave his good friend a grin.

"You and that goofy grin of yours."

"What can I say lieutenant colonel...I am what I am."

Chuckling back at him, Brian shook his head with an amused look. "It's too bad we don't have more time to just hang out, but unfortunately duty calls."

Up until the point they were forced to work together during there chase of the hacker George Washington they never each other were STF agents. But that was how the Special Task Force worked. Only the president and ruling general council was ever aware of the exact personal of STF, which helped with there work behind the scenes. Also if one agent was comprised they couldn't give up any other agents as they themselves didn't know who else was in the STF.

"I have an offer for you handled down by the President himself."

Judging by the seriousness of his tone, Tristan could see this was important. "I am listening colonel."

Taking a deep breath, Brian reached inside his overcoat and pulled out a paperboard envelope that had the NCR's presidential seal on it. "A month ago the STF team called Ace's Wings disappeared without a trace. All of there badges have stop responding, and no one has heard from them ever since."

"What were they doing at the time of there disappearance?"

"Just some scouting near Cotton Wood Cove along the Colorado River,"he said trailing off as Tristan finally understood he was talking about New Vegas.

Since the first Battle of Hoover Dam captain Walker hadn't set one foot inside New Vegas in four years. He knew the primary reason was the fact general Oliver still didn't like him ever since he saved the president's son right under his nose and got him demoted. Even when his sister Samantha married her boyfriend Charles Woodcomb, they were forced to chance venues to Dayglow as he couldn't get the proper clearance to enter New Vegas.

The mere fact that the president was overriding one of his most trusted friends and generals told him this was more than a simply one mission job.

"Your not telling me everything?"

Taking off his officer's beret, colonel Hawkins ran a hand through his goatee. "This is off the record...okay?"

"Yeah of course,"he said eagerly nodding his head.

"I only spent a week in New Vegas and already I can things have gone to hell since you were last there in 2277. Caesar's Legion has come back and now are stronger than they have ever been. With the Legion threatening there position all along the Colorado, the NCR isn't in any position to attack and are in a holding patterning across all fronts. This has allowed groups like the Great Khans and Fiends a chance to raid supply lines. This in turn has many caravan companies being bogged down at Mojave Outpost since they can't protect them anymore. Not to mention the NCR still hasn't made any leeway with Mr. House or the families. All in all...New Vegas isn't a place any trooper wants to go to,"he told him while trying his best to hide his concern in his voice.

"Um...that's a lot to take in. Do you mind if I take some time to consider the offer?" He asked looking down at the paperboard envelope before bringing his gaze back up once more.

Pushing the envelope towards, lieutenant colonel Hawkins stood up. "As usual you have 24hours to make a decision. But coming from a friend, I think you should accept it. I know New Vegas might not be your favorite destination since your wife died. But I think you should know Mr. House personally requested your prescience when he heard we were looking to bring someone else in."

"Really?"He asked with a surprised tone.

"I wouldn't joke with you about something like that."

Taking a deep breath, Tristan placed a hand on top of the envelope. "I will think about it Brian...I promise."

"Well, I hope you do. You take care of yourself Tristan."

"You too old friend."

Leaning back in the booth, captain Walker was once again forced with a decision that could change his life. Staring down at the white paperboard, he wondered if he was truly ready to return to New Vegas. The four years since his departure wasn't what he would call fulfilling work, but he still felt like he was doing some good for the people. He didn't know how long he sat there thinking about it but when he looked down at his First Recon wrist watch he realized it was time to go and meet another friend at the Brahmin Baron Casino.

* * *

For the first time in a long time Cass was anxious about seeing someone. Staring up at the neon green lights of the casino, she hesitated to go in. People have called her a number of things in the 31 years she had been alive, but a failure was not one of those. Or at least they didn't after she beat the shit out of them with her fists.

"Come on Rose...it's time to bite the bullet."

Taking a deep breath, Cassidy entered the Brahmin Baron casino. Scanning the crowds of noising guests she spotted her target sitting at a table near the back of lounge area with a relaxed looked on his face. Readjusting her rawhide cowboy hat, Cass made her way through the masses and stood right in front of him.

"So you wear sunglasses indoors now?" She asked Tristan who offered her a smile before taking off his sunglasses.

"Only when I am trying to look cool."

Shaking head, Cass couldn't help but return his smile. "I see you still got that smart mouth of yours."

"Speak for yourself Rose."

Nodding her head in agreement, she pulled out the chair that was in front of her and took a seat. "So what's with the Bounty hunter duster clothes?"

Staring down at her clothes, the cowgirl offered him a sheepish look. "I got pay the bills somehow soldier boy. Not all of us work for the military."

Leaning forward, he gave her a troubled look."From your letters I knew you had run into some hard times...but I didn't realize it was this bad."

Taking off her hat, Cass ran a hand through her medium long reddish brown hair."I am afraid it's much worse than that."

"How much worse?"

"Let's just say you won't ever see your sizable investment any time soon. In fact...Cassidy Caravans is no longer in business."

Staring at his face, Cassidy could see he was trying his best to remain calm. "How did this happen Cass?"

"I have been asking myself that same question too. The beginning of 2277 for Cassidy Caravans started off well. Our orders were full and our delivers were on time. Our reputation as a honest and fair company gave us plenty of loyal customers, who were more than willing to pay market value for food and water. But then I notice trouble was looming over the horizon."

"What kind of trouble?" He asked giving her his complete attention.

"When Caesar's Legion was defeated at the battle of Hoover Dam, the big caravan companies like the Crimson Caravan, Gun Runners, and the Happy Trails started swooping in full force. With larger resources, man power, and money they were able to offer the people of New Vegas a great rater of deliver than I ever could. In response to this, I was forced to take on new contracts at below market value just so we could even compete. But, by the year's end Cassidy Caravans saw the smallest profit margin of it's entire existence,"she told him while hoping that she didn't come off sounding too pathetic.

"Go on Cass. Then what happen?"

Taking a deep breath, Cassidy turned her gaze down to the shot of whiskey that was in front of her. "In 2278 I was forced to cut labor in hopes of stopping the steadily decline of the company. In response to me letting go some of my employee's, several backers pulled out there investment. It was then I asked you to take on there investment, giving you 25% control of my company in exchange for 500 caps a month. This was only suppose to holding measure until the downturn passed by. But try as I might I couldn't stop the decline and saw a negative profit margin for the whole year."

This next part was going to be the most difficult to tell him. While Cass never considered herself a model citizen, she did like to think her word still meant something. Grabbing the shot of whiskey, Rose downed the shot before turning the glass over.

"The last 2 years were far worse than I ever let on to you. By 2279 my labor force was a 1/3 it was 2 years ago, and you were my only investor. I tried everything I could to find more investors, but with the roads becoming more and more dangerous I couldn't guarantee anyone anything. It was then I started using your 500 caps to keep my business a float. I kept thinking if I could just hold on until things got better than I could make a quick turn around. But they never got better and by August of 2280 I knew the end had come. Delaying the closing for 3 months, I made sure to pay off my remaining employees with the money I owed them. During the last week of operation for Cassidy Caravans I sent 2 caravans loaded with supplies to pay off my last remaining debt. Unfortunately they never reached their destination and all I could do was sit at Mojave Outpost with my thumb stuck up my fucking ass!" She shouted in frustration causing several people around them to stare at her.

"What the fuck are you looking at asshole!" She shouted at a group of gamblers who were giving her a disgusted look.

Quickly turning back to there drinks, Cassidy could still feel the anger boiling in her veins. Keeping her eyes on the group, Cass didn't want to have to face him now. Tristan was her friend and one of the few people she could trust in this messed up world they lived in. He never wanted anything from her but for her to be happy. But if she ever need something from him, Tristan was more than willingly to help her as much as he could. That made this situation feel that much more worse.

"Cass...please look at me?" He asked in a soothing tone which finally forced her to meet his blue eyed gaze.

"I must admit, I am more than a little hurt you couldn't tell me the truth. The money was never important to me. I gave it to you because you deserved a chance to make your goals a reality. But more than that I thought we were friends. No matter how bad things got, you should have known you could have told me anything. We have known each other for 7 years and I would have thought that should have countered for something,"he said crossing his arms and giving her a stern look.

"I know, I know, I know,"she said pounding on the table with her right hand,"I fucking messed up. I know there's nothing I can say that make this better, but for what it's worth...I am sorry Tristan. I never meant to lie to you like that. I just didn't want to end up like a failure. But in doing so I betrayed the trust of one of the few people I considered a good friend. I didn't come here trying to ask for you forgiveness. I know that's not even a possibility. I just...you deserved to know the. And to be honest, I wouldn't be surprised if you never talked to me again."

Instead of turning away from him like she did early Cassidy was determined to face him. It was high time she own up to her mistakes and this time she was going to do that no matter the consequences.

Reaching down, he grabbed his side arm and placed it on the table. "Read the engraving."

Looking down, she could see the word loyalty was spelled in all caps while the definition was engraved right beside it.

"I don't understand Tristan."

"It's not always the word that matters, but the meaning you put behind it. My wife gave this to me years ago as a gift. She told it was something that I should never stop doing. And I don't plan on stop being loyal to the people I know I can trust. Despite what you think of yourself, I know how much courage it took for you to tell me you made a mistake. It's that gentle reminder that allows me to forgive you and think none less of you either,"he told her before grabbing the auto pistol and putting back into his holster.

Cass didn't really know what to say. Never in her wildest dreams she thought this conversation would go this way. But she wasn't going to let herself off the hook that easy. Reaching inside her duster she pulled out a piece of paper.

"What's this?"

"The amount that I owe you. I kept track of it and plan on repaying you for every cent I took from you."

"Cass...you do realize that's almost 5000 in caps...right?"

Shaking her head, Rose pointed to the amount. "5,192 to be exact."

Giving her a smile, Tristan leaned back in his seat once more. "Well it turns I might have a way that you can actually pay off that debt if your determined to go down that route."

"As long as I don't have to sell my body I am all ears. I mean I am still a lady...barely,"she added with a grin causing him to chuckle lightly back at her.

"It turns I have been given a chance to return to New Vegas. While nothing is for certain at this moment, I believe I am going to be able to select my own STF team. I would like you to be apart of my team."

"Um, unless you forgotten soldier boy I am not part of the military. They won't allow that to happen."

Chuckling, captain Walker leaned forward once more and grab the whiskey bottle. Pouring two shots, he passed one to her before raising his glass. "That's where you are wrong whiskey Rose. You will be working for me and as STF officer with more than 5 years of experience I may pick my team as I see fit."

Shaking her head, Cass couldn't by give him an amused grin. "Well since you got me by my nonexistent balls, I am really in no position to argue with you...am I."

"Nope,"he said raising his shot glass,"to new beginnings."

Clanking glasses, Cass quickly down her shot and turn over the empty shot glass. "Come Rose I need to take care of few things before we leave Junktown."

* * *

Exiting the Casino, Tristan was surprised at how good he felt. Maybe that was because he was finally getting a chance to go back to the place he called home New Vegas. Or maybe it was the simple fact he wouldn't be traveling along anymore. One of the down sides of being an STF agent meant he often spent a lot of time alone. As his situation with Jennifer was unique even among the higher ranks of the military. Turning around, he offered Cass a warm smile before Hawke nearly tackled his friend to the ground.

"Okay, okay, easy girl,"added Cassidy to the eager dog,"I am happy to see you too."

Grinning at the two of them, captain Walker turned his attention once again on the street that was in front of him. Heading up the street, he turned right and entered the apartment district. Scanning the numbers on each apartments he finally found the one he was looking for.

"What are we doing here soldier boy?"

Reaching inside his desert ranger duster, he pulled a pair of dog tags and a small letter. "Just delivering the final wishes of friend of mine who died 4 years ago."

Kneeling down, he placed the dog tags and the letter inside the mail slot. Staring up at the door, he hoped Amy Granger's parents would finally understand the sacrifice their daughter made in order to keep the NCR safe.

"Aren't you going to knock?" She asked him, wearing a curious look on her face.

"Nah...Somehow I know all I would do was make things worse. It's better this way for everyone,"he told her before going down the flight of stairs to join her in the street.

Nodding her head in agreement, Cassidy gave him an annoyed look. "Are we done here Tristan, or is there another reason were still standing in the middle of the street.."

Chuckling, he offered her an amused look. "Now that's the smart ass whiskey Rose I remember so fondly. No my friend we have one more stop to make before we head back to Shady Sands."

"By all means...lead the way the captain."

Making there way farther down the street, Tristan stopped in front of Darkwaters General store. Visiting the family of his ex-girlfriend didn't go over so well the last time he came home. But he hoped this time would be different seeing how he and Trisha met up a year ago inside the Hub.

"Problem Walker?"

"No, not really. Just doing some reminiscing."

"Well would you hurry up, I am getting bored of watching you stare out in space with a glazed look on your face."

Rolling his eyes at her, Tristan pushed the door in and went inside. The general store was exactly as he had remembered it, although it looked like Diamond had upgraded the shelving and counter tops. Making his way through the rows of shelves, captain Walker spotted Diamond Stone sitting behind the counter near the cash register.

Immediately he thought this was odd. From her letters she told him she was the new mayor, usually spending most of her time in the NCR barracks, leaving Sarah and Trisha in charge of the store. Another thing that was seem wrong was at the fact there was an African American man wielding a 9mm pistol standing guard over the door which led to the back rooms.

He knew from experience Diamond never trusted guards or mercenaries. So the fact one was standing in front of the back room door raised his suspicions even further.

"Something's off,"he whispered to Cass, while picking up a box of detergent and abraxo cleaner.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know...yet."

Lowering his hand, Hawke immediately sat down on the wood floor. Moving around the last shelve, Tristan and Cass finally came into view of the Miss Stone and mercenary.

"Tristan! What the hell are you doing here?" She asked him in a surprised tone.

Before he even could answer her question, Miss Stone jumped up and embraced him. Returning the embrace, he was about to pull away when suddenly she held onto him even tighter.

"Help me Tristan. They are holding my children and grandson at gun point,"she said before pulling back with a fake smile on her face.

Returning her smile, he turned to Cass. "This is my good friend Rose Cassidy."

"Nice to meet you Rose."

"Please...call me Cass."

"Okay Cass."

"So...what brings you here?"

"Oh you know,"he said looking around the shop,"I couldn't miss all this. And besides, I really do need to clean my armor. I mean look at this scuff mark."

Pretending to laugh at his comment, Tristan turned to Cassidy and dumped his cleaning supplies into her hands. "Rose can you put these on the counter for me. I kinda want to see if they have any Nuka cola toy trucks, call it a guilty pleasure of mine."

Seeing the serious look he had on his face, Cass nodded her head. "Okay soldier boy. But remember I am not your personal brahmin."

Offering her a fake grin, Tristan made his way around to the back shelf. Pretending to looking for the toy he made sure to keep an eye on the mercenary that hadn't taken his eyes off him.

"Hey buddy, do you know where they are at?"

But instead of responding the man ignored his request. Standing up, Tristan made sure to grab one of the throwing knives he had on his gun belt and safely put into his hand.

"Seriously, can you help a guy out?"

"I don't have a clue. So stop asking me?" He fired back in an agitate tone.

"Wow...talk about rude customer service. Diamond you really should teach him better manners."

It was during that split second that the mercenary took his eyes of him to to look at Miss Stone he made his move. Remembering everything Jen had taught him about throwing knives, he flipped the blade around and tossed it forward. Bringing his attention back on him, the mercenary was suddenly hit with a throwing knife right between the eyes. Running forward, he managed to catch his body before it would have fallen back and made a loud noise.

Setting the dead body on the ground gently, Tristan reached down and pulled out his throwing knife from the man's face.

"What the hell is going on?" Asked Cassidy with one of her .357 magnums already in her hand.

"Later. Diamond where are they keeping your daughters and grandson?"

"Sarah and Trisha are in storage. Adam is being held at gun point inside the bathroom."

Nodding his head, Tristan pulled out his auto pistol. "Okay stay here. We need them to believe that nothing has happen."

Taking a deep breath, Diamond put away her saw-off shotgun. "Just hurry please."

"Hawke, protect Miss Stone!"

Giving him a short bark, Tristan turned back to the door and went inside. Upon entering they could her the voices of several men accompanied by the sobs of two women. Going along the narrow walk way Tristan spotted a man with his back turned to them.

"Yeah look at those tittes bounce!"

"Oh man your a good cock sucker!"

"Hey! I didn't tell you to stop!" Yelled a voice before a loud smacking sound could be heard echoing off the walls.

Looking at Cass, she gave him nod before they both quietly started down the hall again. Creeping along Tristan grabbed the man from behind and snapped his neck with one quick motion. Holding onto his dead body, he dragged him back a few feet before lowering his corpse to the ground.

Pointing towards the bathroom, Cassidy turned right while he continued to go forward. Peering inside the warehouse, Tristan was greeted with the horrible sights of the rape. Sarah was on her knees, nude from the waist up while being face fucked. Trisha on the other hand was bent over a table with a man fucking her from behind. A third man had his dick out and was trying to get Trisha to suck his cock with little success.

Grabbing the same throwing knife he used to kill the one mercenary, Tristan charged into the room. Approaching Sarah's rapist first, he stabbed the man under chin, forcing the throwing knife deep inside his head. Leaving the throwing knife inside his body, captain Walker spun around and fired once at the man that was raping Trisha from behind. The .45 bullet hit the man right in the left eye before exiting out the back of his head.

"What the fuck!" Shouted the third man as some blood of his dead friend had hit him in the face.

Taking quick aim he fired again hitting the last rapist right in the middle of the chest. Off in the distance Tristan could here the sounds of a heavy pistol going off, quickly fallowed by dropping of a body to the ground.

Running over to his ex-girlfriend, Tristan managed to catch her before she could fall over. "Shh it's okay Trisha."

"Tristan,"she replied weakly as he could see her face was puffy and bruised,"Yes it's me."

"Adam your okay!" Shouted Sarah who spotted Cass carrying her 7 year old son in her arms.

Taking him from Cass, she immediately embraced her son as tears of joy streamed down her face. Taking off his desert ranger duster, Tristan took out the spare .556 mags and walkie talkie before putting it around Trisha's nude body.

"Can you stand?"

Giving him a soft nod, he gently helped her back up to her feet. "I thought I would never see you again."

"I know Trisha. But I am afraid I can't stay."

Sighing heavily, she suddenly pulled him into a tight embrace. "Thank you Tristan."

Holding onto her, Tristan let her cry into his shoulder for as long as she need. Finally after a minute she pulled away from him. "Come on. I know your mother will want to know everyone's all right."

* * *

Grabbing the whiskey bottle that was in front of her, Cass poured herself another shot. Picking up the shot, she quickly down the brown liquid before setting the glass down. Leaning back in her metal chair, Cassidy use her foot to draw the nearby chair close enough to her so that she could prop up her tired feet. Looking around at the motel room that Tristan had rented for them during there lay over in Shady Sands, Cassidy couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive about the whole situation.

Returning back to New Vegas with her tail between her legs wasn't the way she envisioned that ever happening. But if she was frank about herself, most of her life was ideal either. Most nights she was content to have a bottle of whiskey in her right hand and her pistol in her left. Some of those nights she would find some company at the local tavern. But by morning she was long gone, as Cass wasn't interested in relationships or love.

She had seen first hand how devastated her mother was when her father John Cassidy never came back from one of his adventures. Her mother died when Cass was 16, but even then she spoke about how she still missed him terribly. It was after her mother's death she swore to never deal with the pain and heartache love brings. In her mind it was better to be alone the rest of your life than dealing with the pain and suffering of losing someone you cared so much about.

To her right Rose heard Hawke wake up from her nap she was having on the couch that was near the front door. Hopping down from the couch, the dog immediately sat in front of the door wagging it's busy tail. A few seconds later Tristan appeared in the doorway as Hawke immediately started running around him in an excited manner.

"That dog is too smart for her own good."

Laughing at her comment, Tristan knelt down so that he could show the loyal dog some much need attention.

"I got your favorite girl...banana yucca fruit,"he added by putting the fruit on the small plate that was on the floor for her.

Giving him a series of happy barks, Hawke immediately started eating the fruit. Standing back up, Tristan made his way over to the small dresser than Cass had already put her duster, boots and gloves on. Taking off his armor, shoes, gloves, and first recon beret, Tristan turned to look at her.

"What? You never seen a grown woman drinking before?" She asked him while grabbing another shot of whiskey and downing it in one gulp.

Giving her an amused look, Tristan took off his marksmen carbine and placed it next to her hunting shotgun along the right wall. Unclasping his gun belt, he draped it over the back of another chair before pulling out another chair so that he could sit down.

"So...what's the word soldier boy?"

"Depends on what your talking about?"

Rolling her eyes, Cassidy took a deep breath and tried again. "Don't try my patience Tristan. You forget I can still punch even piss drunk."

"Yeah and you forget I use to spare with my wife to solve our disagreements."

Staring at him for moment, Cass couldn't help but smile back at his charming grin."Your lucky I like you Walker. Or else I would have decked you with a right and then a left for good measure."

"Whatever you say Rose."

"Okay enough batter. So what's going on, are we heading back or not?"

Nodding his head, Tristan grabbed the bottle of whiskey and poured himself a shot. "Yes indeed my good friend. I just got back from meeting with the president himself. I have been authorized to form my own team and deal with the situation in New Vegas as I see fit."

Grabbing the shot glass off the table, captain Walker quickly downed the brown liquid and placed the glass back on the table.

"What is that,"he said choking slightly from the drink,"That stuff is stronger than your average whiskey."

Chuckling, Cass nodded her head. "Yep...that's because I put a little moonshine in it. Adds that extra ass kicking I need sometimes after difficult days."

Shaking his head, she could see the potent whiskey mixture was already taking it's toll on him. "Man you handle your alcohol like a fucking girl Walker."

"Yeah...well you drink like an fucking old man."

"Touche. So when are you going to tell me what this big mission is all about?"

"Tomorrow. This way I won't have to tell you twice since I doubt you will be remembering much of anything, seeing how that bottle is empty."

Staring down at the bottle, Cass grabbed and finished it off quickly. "Now it's empty."

Smiling back at her, Tristan stood up and made his way over to the couch. "What are you doing?"

"There's only one bed. Or are you so drunk your seeing two now?"

Standing up herself, Rose gave a stubborn look. "Tristan were both adults here. It will be okay if we sleep in the same bed together, I promise I don't bite that much."

Chuckling, he made his way over to the bed and took the right side. Taking the left, Cassidy was now really starting to feel the affects of the alcohol hitting her system. Dealing with Tristan and stopping the rape of his ex-girlfriend's family made her want to forget for a night. It was at times like that a good fucking could cure a lot of her pain. Seeing how she always thought he was attractive and they were already in the same bed, Cass felt bold enough to try.

"Cass...what are you doing?" He asked as she had reached around his side and placed her hand on his chest.

"Shh,"was all she said before lowering her hand down to his crotch.

"Cass your drunk."

"When am I not,"she added trying to going inside the waist of his military khaki's.

"Rose stop!" He said grabbing a hold of her wrist.

"What's a matter?"

"I don't want to take advantage of you."

Sighing, Cassidy pulled her hand away from his grip. "Your not Tristan."

Turning around to face her, Tristan shook his head. "I don't sleep around you know that. Besides, I respect you too much as my friend."

Even in her drunken stupor she could appreciate the sentiment of his words. While she was still a little upset he didn't reciprocate her advances, it did allow her anger to fade away.

"Your loss soldier boy. I could have made you a man."

Laughing, he pulled the cover over there bodies and rolled over to his side again. "Goodnight Cass."

"Night,"was all she said before she finally passed out.

A/N: If you haven't read my Part One story, I recommend you do. As some of the background and characters might not make sense to you then. I welcome reviews and comments about my story. Even if it's to address my poor grammar and spelling. This story will take me a while, but I promise to finish it.


	2. A Long Journey Home

A/N: I do not own or will ever own anything by Bethesda Softworks or by Obsidian and Fallout New Vegas. This is just about a regular soldiers journey through New Vegas and the NCR.

(As a warning I am aware the grammar is rough at best...believe I know. If you can read through it and still make sense of it, then that's all I am asking for.)

Chapter 1

A Long Journey Home

"It's your turn to deal,"stated Cass, as she pushed the deck of cards over to Tristan,"and remember...I watching you. So no cheating."

Grinning back at her, he picked up the deck of cards and began to shuffling them in his hands. "I would never dream of cheating you Miss Cassidy."

"Uh huh. I have heard that line before Mr. Walker."

Giving her an amused look, captain Walker dealt them both two face down cards. Looking down at her cards, she saw the 10 of spades and the 2 of hearts staring back at her. Leaning back against the caravan's wooden seat, she thought for a moment about playing the bad hand.

"I'll raise,"added Tristan, who pushed forward 10 caps.

Normally she would folded a 10 and 2 off suit, but the way he was smiling back at her told her he was bluffing too. With his small value bet of 10 caps Cass thought it was worth seeing the flop.

"I'll call."

Nodding back at her, he dealt the next three cards (10 of diamonds, 2 of clubs, and 3 of hearts). Looking down at her cards once more, Cass decided to slow play her suddenly good hand.

"Check."

Studying her for a moment, Tristan reaching down and grabbed his Ice cold Nuka cola bottle off the over turned box they were using as a table and drank deeply from it. Setting the soda down, he put his hand over his stack of caps, which at the moment was barely bigger than hers.

"Raise,"he said, pushing in 10 more caps.

"I call,"she added by quickly pushing in 10 more caps.

Giving her a wink, Tristan flipped over the next card, 2 of spades. Cass couldn't believe her luck. She now had a full house, making her once crappy hand now a great hand.

"Check."

"Check."

Now that moved had surprised her. He had raised before and after the flop, and with a 2 on the turn there shouldn't be anything on the board that should scare him from raising again. Turning over the last card ( 3 of spades,) Cass felt confident that she had the best hand.

"Raise, 25 caps,"she said pushing in a 1/3 of her caps into the pile.

Leaning back against the bench, Cass couldn't help but grin back at him. "Your move soldier boy."

Chuckling, he looked down at Hawke (Who was sleeping in front of his feet) and gently ran his hand through her brown fur. Looking up from his dog, Tristan picked up a stack of caps and pushed in 25 of them to match her bet.

"You fell right in my trap captain. Full house...two's full of ten,"she said turning over her two face cards.

Looking down at his own cards, Tristan slowly grinned back at her. "Cass, do you know the key to bluffing?"

"Not getting caught red handed."

Shaking his head, Tristan turned over his pair of threes. "Sometimes you need to be holding all the right cards."

Sighing heavily, Rose couldn't believe he had beat her with 4 threes. Normally she was good at reading people, at cards and in life. But for some reason she had a hard time getting anything from him. Watching him pull the pile of caps towards him, she simply shrugged it off to her having a hang over.

"I guess every dog finds a bone."

Putting his pile of caps into a small bag, Tristan offered her an amused look. "Oh really now? The last time I checked I have more caps than you do."

"Perhaps...but we haven't even started playing black jack yet. I am going to easily win all of those caps I lost back and then will see who comes out on top."

"I can hardly wait,"he added with grin on his face.

Putting away the cards for the moment, Cass opened up the small sack she was carrying and put the two caravan lunches Tristan had bought for them before they left Shady Sands. That was almost 4 hours ago and they still had another 3 more hours to go before they would finally enter NCR controlled territory of New Vegas.

"There's something that's been bothering me about you Tristan?"

"I can't imagine what that is,"he added, taking a bite from his lunch.

Rolling her eyes, Cass tried again. "What have you been doing for these past four years? You were kinda vague about everything when I wrote you."

Putting down some his lunch, Tristan gave her a serious look while running a hand through his goatee and mustache. " Considering you told me everything that happen to you it's only fair that I let you know what happen to me. So...what do you want to know?"

"I don't know. Um...were where you stationed?"

"All over really. I spent time in Arroyo, Navarro, Vault City, New Reno. But I spent the most time in the Hub and Shady Sands."

"Okay, that tells me nothing. I mean...what were you doing?"

Taking a drink from his nuka cola, Tristan offered her a smile. "A lot of things that you probably never heard about my dear Rose. I mean did you ever hear about the 86's assault on San Francisco. How about the Salvatores attempt to poison the wells in New Reno. Or the Van Graffs secretly capturing civilians and using them as slave labor inside the Hub.

"Okay I fucking get it! Jeez, I am not stupid,"she said giving him an annoyed look.

"I am sorry Cass...I didn't mean to talk to you like a child. It's just that being an STF agent isn't something you do for recognition or praise . The stuff we do behind the scenes helps keep the NCR together. If the general public knew what it took for them to stay safe they might not feel so safe anymore."

Taking off her unique rattan cowboy hat, she let her auburn hair fall down to the side of her face. "Alright you've made your point Walker. But seriously though, what did you do besides working?"

"Honestly, I spent most of nights alone with Hawke. I know it might seem boring to you but when spend most of your time drifting from one place to another you don't want to put up roots anywhere. Not to mention, it took a long time to get over losing Jen...you know?

Immediately Cassidy regretting bringing up the topic. She could only imagine the pain it caused him to have his wife die in his arms. That kinda pain and suffering was part of the reason she wasn't interest in relationships.

"Hey, I am sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up Tristan."

Offering her an amused look, he held up his hand to silence her. "It's okay Cass. You don't have to apologize. I have come terms with what her death meant to me. A part of me will always love her and nothing can change that. But...I also know I can't stay trapped in the past either. So now I like to think every day that I am out there helping people, I am doing it for her."

"Alright soldier boy no need to get emotionally,"she added with a small chuckle,"I was only curious that's all."

Laughing softly, Tristan grabbed some more of his food. "Curiosity killed the cat."

"Yeah, and so did a bullet."

Sighing, captain Walker shook his head. "You quite the charmer Miss Cassidy."

"And think...I am not even fucking drunk yet,"she said with a wide grin on her face.

Looking down at his watch, Tristan smiled back at her. "Well if your drunk before 10 in the morning I think you have a drinking problem."

Grabbing her bottle of whiskey, Cassidy took a quick swing from the bottle before putting it down. "I am sorry I couldn't hear you. Could you please repeat what you said?"

Shaking his head, Tristan merely gave her an amused look before he went back to eating his food. Looking down at her own food, Cass couldn't help but grin either. While she wasn't happy to be returning to New Vegas, at least she wouldn't be doing it alone anymore.

* * *

Waking up, Tristan could feel the caravan they were on had come to a complete stop. Yawning, he attempted to stand up only to realize that Cass was fast asleep with her head laying on his left shoulder. Looking down at her sleeping form, he couldn't help but smile at how peaceful she looked. Reluctantly, he used his left arm that she was currently laying to poke her gently in the back.

Stirring, Cassidy pulled away from his shoulder and rubbed her eyes. "Where here already?"

"Yep,"he added by grabbing her hunting shotgun and handing it too her,"although I must admit were developing a bad habit here."

"Huh? What are talking about?" She asked standing up and stretching her stiff body.

"That's two days in a row we ended up sleeping together."

Chuckling, Cass bent down and petting Hawke along her back. "Well shit, if this keeps up I might demand sex the next time."

Laughing, Tristan slung his custom hunting rifle over shoulder. "And whose knows...maybe one day I will let you."

Immediately he could tell his friend was caught off guard by his remark. Giving him a curious look, she simply shook her head and hopped down from the caravan. Smiling to himself Tristan made his way to the end of the caravan before stopping right in front of exit.

"You okay Walker?"

Staring out at the Mojave Outpost, he finally felt like he had come back home. All the memories, both good and bad came flooding back to him. Coming back to his senses, Tristan looked down at his friend once more before hopping down from the caravan and landing on New Vegas soil once again.

"Sorry. I kinda got caught up in the moment you know?"

"Not really. But come on already. My ass is still numb from sitting for almost 6 hours,"she said all the while making her way over administrative area that Tristan need to check into before they could head to Novac.

Hopping down from the caravan, Tristan and Hawke quickly fallowed Rose inside the HQ building. Entering the building, he was happy to see Major Knight was behind the front counter as he greeted them with a smile.

"Do I know you?" He asked giving him a curious look.

"We've crossed paths before Major,"he added with an amused grin,"captain Tristan Walker at your service."

Snapping his fingers, the major started pointing at him. "Ah yes now I remember. So what brings you back to New Vegas Captain?"

"What brings any NCR officer here?"

"Money, boos, and women"they both said at the same time before laughing heartily among themselves.

Looking to his right, he could see the annoyed look of his friend staring back at him. "Well it was nice to see you again Knight. But if you will excuse me I need to meet with ranger Jackson."

"Of course captain. Hey next time you in the area we should go for drinks. My treat!"

"I am looking forward to it."

Going past the front counter, Hawke suddenly charged forward and nearly ran over a lieutenant before killing going inside the men's bathroom. Running around the corner, Tristan was surprised to see a dead giant mantises laying inside her mouth.

"Good girl,"he said reaching down and petting the top of her head,"now spit that nasty insect out of your mouth."

Dropping the dead mantises, Hawke gave him a few happy barks and quickly exiting the bathroom. Looking around the toilet, captain Walker spotted a rather large hole in the corner of the room that the insect had used to get inside the room. Looking down at the toilet once more, he suddenly felt the urge to pee.

"What the hell are you doing in there?" Asked Cass, who poked her head inside the bathroom only to pull her back when she saw him standing in front of the toilet taking a leak.

"Jesus fucking Christ Tristan. You could have told me you were taking piss before I poked my head inside?"

"What's the matter Rose, you're acting like you never seen a dick before?"

"Just shut up and finish your piss dumb ass."

Chuckling, Tristan did exactly what Cassidy suggested and emerging from the bathroom with a smile on his face.

"Better now?" She asked, while having her arms folded across her chest.

"Much."

Sighing, Cass unfolded her arms and turned towards the narrow hallway that was in front of them. Walking past her, Tristan made his way down the hall until they spotted ranger Jackson sitting in front of a radio deep in conversation with someone.

"I understand chief. But I have my orders and I won't leave this outpost short the manpower that I have been ordered to maintain."

On the other end, Tristan could hear the raspy and tired voice of chief Hanlon talking back. "Understandable Jackson. Just keep me updated on the situation."

"Will do chief. Mojave Outpost out."

Putting down the receiver, Jackson turned in his chair and gave them his full attention. "Ah yes captain Walker. It's good to see you again,"he added by standing up and shaking his hand.

"And miss Cassidy. I am glad to see you were finally able to leave the Outpost. I am sorry that I couldn't let you leave any sooner, but orders are orders you know."

Glaring at him, Cass looked down at his hand and walking out of the room. "What's that all about?"

"I better not say or I fear your friend will punch me in the face. Anyways, thank you for stopping in. I know your anxious to be back in New Vegas, but President Kimball wanted to make sure you got here in one peace."

Reaching inside his front pants pocket, Tristan pulled out his paper work along with his STF badge and presented the both of them to him. Giving both of them a quick gaze, Jackson quickly handed them both back to him.

"Okay everything checks out. But before you go, I find myself in the need of asking you for a favor?"

"By all means commander Jackson?"

Nodding, he took off his ranger brown hat and sat it down on the desk in front of him. "My orders to maintain this Outpost with a certain number of troops. And with no new reinforcements showing up...I can't even send out a patrol to secure this section of the 15. With that being said, what few caravans that have come this way have reported a hive of fire ants near the road by Ivanpah Dry Lake. I need you to remove these critters so that supply caravans can safely travel the road once more."

"Just give us an hour before you send your first supply caravan out,"he replied before making his way out of the room.

Entering the hall once again, Tristan could see that Rose was no longer inside the building. Looking down at his dog, he could tell that his friend wasn't going to be in a good mood when he told her that they were doing commander Jackson a favor.

Exiting the building, captain Walker could see Cassidy was leaning back against the nearby wall with an empty bottle of whiskey in her hands. Tossing the bottle in the air, she caught it and immediately tossed it against the wall, shattering it.

"Let me guess...we've already got a job too do."

Taking his hunting rifle off his shoulder, Tristan switched off the safety. "I am afraid so."

"Whatever. It doesn't fucking matter anyways,"she replied in a bitter tone and grabbed her hunting shotgun off her shoulder.

Making there way down hill, Tristan, Cass and Hawke weaved themselves around ruined cars and trucks that littered this section of the I-15. Walking in silence, captain Walker knew had to say something, even if that meant she was going to be mad at him.

"Cass I get it, your pissed off."

"Pissed off doesn't even begin to describe it."

"So make me understand,"he said reaching out and turning her to face him.

Looking down at his hand and then back up to his face, he could see danger in her eyes. "You better remove your hand before I break it."

Shaking his head, Tristan held firm onto her left shoulder. "Not until you calm down."

"You're pushing it Walker,"she said greeting her teeth, as he could see she was trying her best to control her anger.

"I don't care,"he said, knowing that he was pushing it but he was determined to not back down.

Sure enough, not a second later Cass grabbed a hold of his wrist with her right hand. Reacting quickly, captain Walker twisted his wrist out of her grip and grabbed a hold of her wrist and twisted her arm behind her back. Sticking his feet between her, he knocked her off balance and slammed her chest first into a ruined truck.

"Let me the fuck go!" She shouted, all the while struggling to escape his grasp.

Ignoring her pleas, Tristan blocked the back elbow attack she threw at him with her other hand. Hooking his arm around her elbow he pinned her other arm against her side, finally subduing her.

"God fucking damn it Tristan! You better let me go or!"

"Or what,"he said interrupting her,"you'll kill me!"

Instantly he could see his words had taken there affect, as her face soften slightly despite the anger that flashed inside her gray eyes.. Letting her go, Tristan slowly backed away from just encase she still wanted to beat the shit out of him.

Turning around, Cassidy slowly lowered her fists."Why do you fucking care so much?"

"Because that's who I am Rose, you know that. And besides...your one of my best friends I have. So try as you might you not going to be able to push me away."

Sighing heavily, Cass finally nodded her head in defeat. "Find, will play it your way. You remember when I told you I sent out one last patrol to pay off my debts and give my employees there final pay check?"

"Yeah."

"Well I was at Mojave Outpost when word got back to me that they never made it to there destination. So when I tried to leave to investigate this matter myself, ranger Jackson stopped me from going."

"Why the hell would he do that?" Asked Tristan with a confusion look on his face.

Shaking her head, Cass narrowed her eyes at the ground before looking up at him. "Despite the fact my caravan business is no longer in operation I still have paper work saying I am an owner. That washed up old fuck won't do anything until he gets strict orders from the chain of command back west. So I was forced to stay put at the Outpost while my men and money were lost to me. I can't tell how many times I wanted to shoot that fucker in the head, even if would cost me my life. But the only thing that stopped me was the guilt I felt for getting them into that mess. It's my responsibility to find out what happen to them...even if it kills me. I owe them that."

Staring into her gray colored eyes, Tristan held out his hand. "I'll make you deal Cass. If you find anything, and I mean anything that relates to your missing caravan will go and search for it. This time there won't be any rules or red tape telling you what and where you can go...you have my word."

Looking him the eyes, Rose walked forward and shook his hand. "Okay, you've got yourself a deal. Just remember soldier boy...I am going to hold you to that."

"I wouldn't dream of it any other way whiskey Rose,"he said offering her a small smile.

Starting down the road once more, Tristan gave Hawke a few commands and had her scout ahead of them. Combing her stronger sense of smell and his skill with a sniper rifle, they could easily find and picking off targets faster and quicker than even some of the most experience snipers teams out there. Near the end of the steep inclining road captain Walker spotted Hawke lay down on the ground, signaling to him that enemies were near by.

Taking a knee, Cass and Tristan slowly looked over the small hill to see the small hive of fire ants roaming around the remains of 95 underpass. Looking through his scope, he could see at least 3 soldier ants along with 4 workers loosely scattered around the small mound they had tunneled up through the old road.

"I've got a plan, if you up for a little bait and switch."

Grinning back at him, Cassidy stood up. "I am already on it Walker."

Smiling back at her, Tristan turned and whistled sharply at Hawke, who immediately stood up and started a accompanying Cass towards the front of the under pass. Watching her get into position, he set his sights on the fire ants towards the back.

Setting down her hunting shotgun, Rose pulled out one of her twin .357 magnums and took careful aim at a giant worker fire ant who was only 50 feet away from her. Firing four quick shots into the body of the worker ant, she managed to cripple the giant creature. Standing up, Cass took careful aim and fired the last 2 rounds that was inside her magnum and blew the head off the fire ant.

"Come and get me you assholes!" She shouted at the other giant fire ants, who all immediately started moving in her direction.

From his position over looking the under pass, captain Walker had a clear view of the entire field of battle. Watching the dominate soldier ant take charge, Tristan made sure to give the critter a small lead before firing one round. Hitting the large soldier ant right in the antenna, he watched as the giant ant went into a frenzy and started attacking his fellow soldier ants with.

With the two other soldier ants busy fighting the frenzy one, Tristan turned his attention on the last three worker ants. Zeroing his scope on the that was closest to him, he fired and hit the large ant right in the neck, severing the it's head from the rest of it's body. Pulling the custom bolt on his rifle, he expelled the spent .308 cartridge and fired again. With his second shot hitting another worker fire ant right between the eyes, captain Walker finished the job by shooting the last worker ant inside it's large mouth.

Pulling the bolt on his rifle, Tristan chambered the next round into his rifle and stood up to see Cass wielding her hunting shotgun. Looking down inside the under pass, he saw an injured soldier ant slowly limping it's way towards her. Firing two 12 gauge slugs inside the injured ant, Cassidy lowered her shotgun as the dying ant finally stopped moving.

Slinging his hunting rifle over his shoulder, Tristan started walking over to his friend when he suddenly noticed that Hawke had straighten her tail. Right away he knew that they were still in danger, as he started running forward when without warning a giant radiscorpion appeared on the right side of the under pass.

"Watch out Cass!"He yelled trying to get her attention before the scorpion could.

Turning her head, Cassidy raised her hunting shotgun to fire when the scorpion used one of it's massive pincers to knock her aside and send her flying back into a ruined car. Jumping into the under pass, Tristan rolled forward and came out firing with his auto pistol trying to draw the creatures attention away from Cass. Knowing that his .45 bullets were doing very little damage against the giant radscorpion thick skin, Tristan was force to dive to the right in order to dodge the poisonous stinger.

Landing near a large pile of debris he could see Cass had been knocked unconscious, as blood was tricking down the side of her head. Looking up, he could see Hawke had jumped on top of the giant scorpions back and was biting the large creature along the base of the it's stinger.

Reaching behind him, he grabbed the plasma grenade with his right hand and his katana with his left hand. Seeing his dog dodge finally being tossed aside, Tristan primed the plasma grenade knowing he had a few seconds before it would explode.

Ducking a large pincer attack, captain Walker slashed down and cut off two of it's many legs it used to support it's massive body. Knocking the radscorpion off balance, he spun around and tossed the plasma grenade under the critter's body. Diving to the ground, he used his body to shield Rose's body from any potential debris that might have hit her from the green explosion.

Lifting up his head, he could see what was left of the giant radscorpion lay in a bloody mess of limbs and a yellowish green blood that was blasted all around them. Once he knew the threat was over, Tristan looked down at his unconscious friend once more.

"Don't you worry Cassidy...I've got you."

* * *

Coming back to reality, Cass could hear several voice's talking among themselves, although she couldn't quite understand what they were saying. Opening her eyes, she could see she was laying inside a bed of a small apartment that faintly looked familiar to her. To her right she could see Tristan and Hawke were sitting on a couch talking to a man and woman who were sitting at the small dinning room table that was directly on her left.

"Are we back at your motel room?" She asked Tristan, as everything finally started to click into place for her.

Immediately, Tristan turned his attention on her. "Well I am glad to see your not suffering from any permanent memory loss my friend."

"Come on soldier boy,"she said sitting up in the bed,"it will take more than a blow to the head to keep me down for long."

Standing up, he walked over and sat down on the bed next to her. "But seriously...how are you feeling?"

Putting a hand on the bandage that was wrapped around her head, Cass shrugged her shoulders. "Well besides feeling like my body was used as like a cheap 10 dollar whore...I think I be okay."

Chuckling, Tristan put his hand on her cheek and turned her head so that he could look at her injury. Feeling a shiver run threw her body, Cass tried her best to ignored those strange feelings that were causing her heart to race. After he was satisfied that she was going to be okay, he slowly pulled his hand off her face and neck. Despite her rationale self saying she was simply still feeling the affects of the recent blow to the head, Rose couldn't help but miss touch of his warm hand on her body.

"Well I am glad to see that your still charming as ever,"added Tristan's former team mate Daniel Lopez, who was grinning like an idiot back at her.

"Honey, you really don't have any room to talk,"added his wife Andrea Lopez,"need I remind you of your last trip to the doctor."

Shaking his head, Cass could see an uncomfortable look began to appear on the researcher's face. "Please don't remind my love, I still have nightmares about it."

"Now this I have to hear,"added Tristan with a smirk on his face, causing Andrea to bust out laughing.

Rolling his eyes at them, Daniel cleared his throat and stood up. "I think it's time we were going my dear. We have already an hour past due when we were suppose to return to Yangtze Memorial Bunker."

"Yeah...well like that pip-boy of yours, it's not going any where. Besides I thought being head researcher and chief of security gave us a little leeway."

Nodding his head, Daniel grabbed her laser RCW and his plasma rifle off the ground. Shoulder her weapon over her NCR mantle armor, Daniel grabbed the cap of his enclave officer uniform and put it on his head.

"Once again it was great seeing you Tristan. It's good to have you back were you belong,"replied Dan as he walked over and gave his friend a big hug.

"Thanks Dan...I appreciate it."

Pulling away from him, Andrea gave him a hug as well. "Don't be a stranger captain Walker."

"I won't be, I promise."

"And it was a pleasure to see you again too Miss Cassidy,"added Dan with a smile on his face.

Giving the married couple a small wave of acknowledgment, Dan and Andrea quickly exited out of Tristan's motel room.

Standing up, Tristan made his way over to the fridge. "You want something to drink?"

Looking down at Hawke, (who had started licking her right hand) Cass gently petting the large dog. "Anything with alcohol please."

Shaking his head, he came out with two bottles of purified water. "Sorry whiskey Rose...all I've got is water for the moment. Besides, drinking after sustaining a concussion and bruised skull isn't really smart."

Sighing heavily, Cassidy knew he was right. "Yeah well, you can't blame a girl for trying."

Nodding his head, Tristan offered her an amused look before passing her the bottle. "Fair enough my friend."

Taking a drink of the cold water, Cass allowed herself a chance to look around the room. The pictures along the right side of the wall always stood out to her the most to her, even with all the updated furniture and appliances that was neatly packed into the room. Having spent a few nights in his motel room, (as he given her a spare key when he left New Vegas) Cassidy was felt like there was a story behind each picture.

The one that caught her eye the most was the one at the far end of the wall. In it, Tristan, Jennifer, Dan and Patrica along with two high ranking NCR military personal where posing behind a small Brotherhood of Steel flag.

"I like that too,"he said, walking over to it and taking a closer look at it.

"When was it taking?" She asked, as he took it off the wall and sat down next to her.

"Shortly after the battle of Nelson. The picture is kinda bittersweet though,"he told her with a somber look on his face.

"How come?"

"You see this was the last time were together as a team,"he said standing up and putting it back on the wall,"afterwords we all were promoted and went our separate ways. It's still hard for me to believe I was only a teenager back then. The things we did still make me smile whenever I see a picture of us together. Although now with Jen and Pat both gone, it's a lot more sad then I remember."

Staring down at her with those strong blue eyes, Cass could see the hurt that he tried to hide so well to others behind them. Taking a deep breath, captain Walker walked over to his coat rack and put on his first recon officer's beret.

"Where you heading out too?" She asked, watching him grabbed his custom auto pistol off the counter and tuck into the waist of his military khaki pants.

"To see Jen's grave."

"You haven't done that?" She asked more quickly than she would have liked.

"I was kinda preoccupied with a certain unconscious woman who is laying in my bed...so excuse me Miss Cassidy."

Pulling the cover off her body, Cass swung her legs over the side of the bed and began to put on her old pre-war cowboy boots.

"What are you doing?"

"What's it look like you idiot,"she said standing up and joining him at the front door,"I am coming with you."

"I wasn't going to ask you."

"No...but the last time I check I was 31 years old and I can go where ever I want. Besides,"she said with a smile on her face,"I owe you for saving me back there."

Shaking his head, Tristan handed her one of her .357 magnums. "You don't owe me anything Cass. I know you would have done the same for me."

"Just shut up and get going."

Chuckling, he put his hand on the door knob and opened the door. "It's a little chilly here in Novac at night, you might want to bring your duster along."

Looking down at her red and white plaid shirt and worn blue jeans she rolled her eyes at him. With Tristan only dressed in his black long sleeve T shirt, military khaki's and shoes he had no room to talk.

"Need I remind you captain Walker I know how cold it gets at night. I was stationed at Nipton most of the time, or did you forget already."

"Whatever you say Miss Cassidy, whatever you say."

Going down the stairs, Cass could see Tristan turn around to look at her with a concerned look on his face.

"I swear to fucking god soldier boy if you don't turn around and keep your eyes to fucking yourself I am going kick you in the balls so hard you will coughing up blood for weeks."

Chuckling, he turned around and gave her a wink. While she was only annoyed at him for looking after her, Cass was trying to ease the tension that building at the fact they were going to visit the grave of his dead wife. Heading around the gas station that Tristan and Jennifer were trying to restore they came to her grave that was tucked towards the back part of the stone wall.

Watching Tristan take a knee in front of the grave, Cass (who never seen the tombstone before) read it out aloud.

"Here lies Jennifer Lisa Walker

Born on Jan 20th 2255

Died on Jan 23 2277

Even in death, her courage will never be forgotten."

It was only then it finally dawn on her that Jen died on Tristan's birthday. Thinking for a minute, she realized today was the January 23rd 2281, making his 24th birthday.

"I am sorry I didn't realize it was your birthday Tristan."

Sighing, he turned around to look at her. "It's okay Cass. I really don't celebrate it anymore, as it brings up too many bad memories you know."

Nodding her head, she watched him return his attention to the headstone. She wanted to say something to him, but instead she found herself saying nothing. What could she say to him, as the only person she ever allowed close to her was her mother and that was by default. But if she was truly honest with herself, Cassidy still hadn't come to term with her death. Being a 16 year old teenager she simply buried it deep inside and tried to move on with her life.

"You know losing someone who was suppose to be your soul-mate isn't something you get over quickly. While Jen's last words did help soften the blow a little, it was still hard. For those first two years after her death I just devoted myself to the STF. Thinking if I just kept busy that some how I could keep my mind off the pain and heartache I felt. Of course I was wrong and soon found myself alone inside a small apartment in New Reno with nothing but Hawke by my side,"he said taking his eyes off the head stone and looked up at her with tears in his eyes.

"Know one can live there life like that without burning out."

Wiping away the tears, Tristan nodded his head. "Indeed my friend you alright. I was emotionally drained and not to mention physical from all the work I was putting in. It was then I decided to take two weeks off and try to enjoy myself for a while."

"Oh yeah now I remember,"she said snapping her fingers,"you invited me to come to that casino the Phantom Stranger a few years back."

Nodding his head, Tristan stood up and face her. "Yep that's the one. I know you couldn't make it with the difficulties you were having with your business. But with my sister and her husband, Dan, Andrea, Boone, his wife Carla, and lieutenant colonel Hawkins all joining me for a few days it was nice to surrounded by people who cared about me. Hell I even got laid for the first time in 2 ½ years since I lost Jen. While that last part might have not been a smart decision, my time off was exactly what I need to refocus myself."

Crossing her arms across her chest, Cass was starting to feel cold as a strong breeze rolled by them. "Well I am glad to here it Tristan."

Smiling back at her, he reached out and put a hand on her shoulder."Thanks Cass."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"Because you let me get some stuff off my chest that I have been holding in for a long while. And for being a good friend in life,"he said giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze before removing his hand from her.

"Well your welcome. Now I know I might have taken a blow to the head recently, but my stomach is telling me I am starving. Please tell me you have some food in that room of yours."

Giving her an amused look, Tristan nodded his head. "I do indeed. Dan was kind enough to give me his supply rations for the night."

"Yum,"she said with a sour look on her face,"just what I always wanted."

Walking past the gas station, Tristan turned suddenly stopped. "I could go and see if Dusty McBride has any brahmin steaks I could buy from him instead."

"Oh that would be so good right now."

Smiling, he started walking down the road before stopping and turning around. "Just promise you will use a knife and fork during dinner."

"Fuck you Walker,"she said with an amused look on her face, causing Tristan to give her a wide grin before he started heading down the road once more.

A/N: If you haven't read my Part One story, I recommend you do. As some of the background and characters might not make sense to you then. I welcome reviews and comments about my story. Even if it's to address my poor grammar and spelling. This story will take me a while, but I promise to finish it.


	3. Forging the New Team

A/N: I do not own or will ever own anything by Bethesda Softworks or by Obsidian and Fallout New Vegas. This is just about a regular soldiers journey through New Vegas and the NCR.

(As a warning I am aware the grammar is rough at best...believe I know. If you can read through it and still make sense of it, then that's all I am asking for.)

Chapter 2

Forging the New Team

"Hey Rose can you do me a favor?" Asked Tristan sitting in front of the work bench while working on his custom auto pistol.

"That depends,"she said looking down the barrel of one of her .357 magnums.

"Can you open up the gun closet and pull out Jen's duel auto pistol's for me?"

Sighing, Cass pretended what he was asking was such a big deal. "Jeez Walker...do you need me to hold your hand when you take a piss too?"

"Hey if you want too I am not going to stop you Miss Cassidy."

"Shut the fuck up,"she said with an amused look on her face as her best friend went back to working on his pistol with a smile on his face.

Putting down her .357 magnum on the dinning room table, Rose stood up and opened the gun cabinet that was directly behind her. Upon opening the cabinet Cass was a little taken back at all the weaponry that was inside it.

In the front she spotted hunting rifle, trail carbine, assault carbine, hunting shotgun, anti-materiel rifle, Bozar rifle, level action shotgun, brush gun and a service rifle all heavily modified. Looking up she could see 3 shelves all jammed packed with replace gun parts while the bottom held an impressive amount of ammo, shells, gun powder and everything he would need in order to make more ammo.

On the left side was two machetes, one gladius machete, combat knife, two bowie knives and over 24 throwing knives each neatly tucked away on the side door. On the right was an 9mm pistol, 10mm pistol, two 10mm SMG's and finally Jen's custom .45 auto pistols which still lay inside their gun hostlers over a hook.

Grabbing the two auto pistols out of their holsters, Cass was about to shut the door when a glint of gold and silver caught her eye. Lower her gaze she saw a unique .357 magnum staring back at her. Pulling it out of the holster, she could see it was made of smooth black metal along the barrel, frame and chamber. With ivory grips that had a club inlaid upon it and gold etchings along with a silver trigger, cock, and sight. Flipping the pistol over, Cass saw the words LUCKY inlaid in silver was printed on the ejector tube.

"Here you go,"she said dropping the two pistols on the workbench without even looking.

Keeping her eyes on the stunning pistol that was in her hands she quickly made her way over to the couch and sat down. Examining the special .357 magnum that was in her hands, Cassidy was amazed at the incredible craftsmanship and beauty the weapon had. Gripping the gun in her hands, she raised the pistol in her right hand and looked down the iron sights that was at the end of the barrel.

"I had and idea you might like that one,"replied Tristan who had turned in his chair and was looking her straight in the face.

Lowering the pistol, Cass slowly nodded her head. "I've seen some ordinate and unique handguns in my time, but this one beats all of them by a mile."

Giving her an amused look, Tristan put down his screwdriver. "Do you want to know how I acquired it?"

"By all means soldier boy."

"Believe it or not, I actually won it in a card game against a high ranking Crimson Caravan company manager inside the Hub."

"Really now?"

Nodding his head, Cass could see a smug look on his face. "Yeppers. I was working undercover trying to solve the alarming number of missing person reports the Hub was reporting. Posing as a wealthy brahmin baron from New Reno it was important I maintain a certain lifestyle in order to protect my cover. So I would frequent the Casinos, clubs and important events that was going."

Chuckling, she placed the pistol next to the radio that was on the night stand next to the bed. "Sounds like you missed the life."

"Perhaps. But it also where I met Rebecca Mason. My first girlfriend since Jen died,"he said with a bit of bitterness in his voice.

"I guessing things didn't end well?"

"No, no they didn't. Sometimes when you open up your heart...you get burned. I really thought we had something special. But somethings can never be forgiven, no matter how much you want too."

Seeing him staring into his hands, she could tell their was a lot of pain behind his words. Normally Cass would have brush it off when someone told her about their personal problems. But with Tristan things were different. She found herself caring about him more than she would have liked to admit. Shaking that thought from her mind, Cassidy didn't want things to become too uncomfortable so she tried changing the subject.

"Not that I am enjoying some time off from the hectic pace my life usually is, but I thought you convinced me to join you here in New Vegas because we have business to take care of,"she added in a soft tone, hoping that he could tell she was trying not to upset him even more.

Giving her wasteland legend outfit a quick glance, Tristan turned his gaze towards his watch. "It might appear to the naked eye that these past three days we have done nothing. But that couldn't be any farther from the truth."

"Okay? So, what have we been doing?"

Smiling at her, Rose suddenly heard a knock on the door. "Forging a new team my whiskey drinking friend."

Giving him a strange look, Cass (who was right next to the door) stood up and opened it. She was greeted by a man who was dressed in a merc grunt outfit, sunglasses and first recon beret. Along with a a hunting rifle slung over his back, Cassidy couldn't shake the feeling that she knew him from some where.

"Can I help you?"

Taking off his sunglasses, she could see his gray cold eyes staring back at her. "Yes. I was told that captain Walker was back in Novac."

Nodding her head, Rose backed away from the door and let the sniper enter Tristan's home. Immediately Tristan crossed the room and embraced the man, causing him to eagerly hugged him back. "Boone, I am glad to see your still kicking!"

"Thanks Tristan. It's good to see you too."

The moment Cass heard his name she suddenly remembered him. He was one of the snipers that graduate from Tristan's class. Offering him a seat at the table Boone looked at her quickly before sitting down. With Tristan taking the seat across from him, Cass walked around the right side of the bed and sat down.

"So what brings you here?"

Taking off his hunting rifle, Boone gave him a curious look. "Besides the fact I still live here, I got your message you idiot."

Chuckling, captain Walker smiled back at him. "Fair enough. So how is the Carla doing?"

Immediately Cassidy could see the once joyous attitude the sniper had upon meeting a long time friend was replaced with a cold and bitter one. "She's dead."

"I am, I am sorry Boone."

Sighing, Craig nodded his head. "Me too. Anyways...I believe you said you have a job offer for me?"

"Yes sir. I am going to be leading the new STF team inside New Vegas again. And I want you to be apart of it."

Giving his friend a hard look, Cass could see that Boone was indeed thinking it over. "You do know I am not apart of the NCR military anymore right?"

"I am well aware of that fact my old friend."

"Well then I have only one request before I agree to joining?"

"By all means."

Taking a deep breath, Boone reached down and pulled out his 9mm side arm. "If we see a Legionary asshole...don't get in my way. I owe them a debt that can never be truly repaid."

Looking at Tristan, Cass could see the same fiery looking Boone had on his face was all over his. "Trust me Boone, I have some unfinished business with Caesar too. So I hope you don't mind some competition on who can kill the most of those slaving bastards."

Standing up, Craig offered him his hand which Tristan took. "Sounds good to me captain. Let me know when we move out."

Grabbing his hunting rifle, Boone gave her a brief nod before walking over to the door and exiting Tristan's apartment. Taking her eyes off the door, Cassidy could see Tristan was running his hand through his goatee. Something he did frequently whenever he was deep in thought.

"Well that gives us three now, so we just need one more person."

"Awe you can count, and here I thought you soldier boys were brawn and no brains,"she added with a teasing grin.

"Shut the fuck up Sharon."

"Whoa...you dropped an f bomb. I guess that means you so serious. Jeez it's a good think I don't fucking curse so fucking much. Cause if I fucking did, I might have a fucking problem, you fucking understand."

Immediately the two starting laughing, as Tristan walked over to his coat racket and put on his armor. Putting on his desert ranger duster, he bent down and picked up his marksmen carbine which lay on the dinning room table.

"So where are we going?" She asked heading over to the coat racket to grab her bounty hunter duster.

Clipping on his gun belt, Tristan put his custom auto pistol back into his holster along with one of Jen's twin auto pistols along the back. "Well I am going to meet someone at 188 trading post. Unfortunately she asked me to come alone."

Crossing her arms, Cass made sure to give him a death glare. "How can I start earning my keep and pay off my debt to you if you don't bring me along?"

Putting on his officer's first recon beret, Tristan smiled back at her. "Trust me Cass. I have no doubt you will earn you keep as you say. But this is important, okay?"

"Find,"she said sighing heavily,"go and play hero like usually. But I will have my walkie-talkie you gave me on and ready at the moment's notice. Understand."

"Yes ma'am. Hey don't forget to let Hawke back in. Also she will need to be feed as all the running around Novac will leave her tired and hungry."

Sighing, Cassidy rolled her eyes at him. "I know how to feed a dog dumb ass. Now go before I put my boot so far up your ass you will coughing up my shoelaces for weeks."

* * *

Looking through his scope, Tristan finally spotted the NCR flag that hung high on top of the 188 trading post. The trip up highway 95 was anything but retinue. Running into a group of wild dogs and two drug crazed Jackals, Tristan made quick work of them by picking them off at a distance with his marksmen carbine.

Walking up the slight incline, he could see Michelle Kerr helping a group of travelers purchase a nuka cola lamp. Reaching the top of the over pass, captain Walker couldn't find the person he was looking for. With Michelle's father Samuel busy talking to a Sergeant (who was in charge of the small garrison that was stationed there) Tristan spotted another merchant near the end of an old army truck.

"Can I help you with something...sir!" She replied quickly before suddenly giving him a salute.

With the large number of NCR soldiers now deployed in New Vegas, it would be easier for him maintain his cover as a STF agent by simply wearing his rank. That was also the reason why he had his captain insignia on his beret and on the right side of his desert ranger duster.

"At easy,"he said returning her salute.

"Sorry about that captain, old habits die hard you know?"

"It's okay,"he added with a chuckle,"I take it you used to be in the army."

"Yes sir. Staff sergeant Bonnie Lawson; third platoon Bravo Company."

Nodding his head, Tristan spotted the battle of Hoover Dam patch that was sewn into the side of her roving trader outfit.

"You fought in the Battle of Hoover dam too?"

Looking down at her patch, sergeant Lawson slowly turned her gaze back up to his eyes. "Yes sir. Bravo company was positioned on one of the walkways inside the power plant. Then during the counter attack we helped drive those fucking bastards off the Dam!"

"First Recon was station at Boulder City when the Legion attacked. We held out as long as we could until we blew the city along with any Legion asshole straight to hell."

"I saw the explosion from the Dam myself. I didn't think anyone could make it out of their alive."

Sighing, Tristan removed his officer's First Recon beret and ran a hand through his hair. "A lot of good men and woman died holding that the damn city."

Giving him a sympathetic look, the former staff sergeant reached up and wiped a tear away from the corner of her eye. "I know captain. I think everyone who was involved that battle lost someone important to them that day."

"Walker, Tristan Walker is my name."

"Okay, Tristan...how can I help you?"

"I am looking for a friend of mine. A woman in her mid twenties, usually wears brown robes with a tension to ramble a lot."

Chuckling, the arms merchant offered him an amused look. "Yes I believe I spotted her down under the over pass."

Saying goodbye, Tristan went down the road and underneath the over pass. Watching a Gun Runner merchant talking to a potential buyer, he finally spotted his target standing at the far of the pass. Meeting her gaze, he saw her go around the corner causing two people who were waiting in line to talk with the Gun Runner merchant to fallow after her.

Sensing trouble, captain Walker quickly fallowed the man and woman who were each dressed in a merc adventure outfit. Rounding the corner, he could see his friend pull up her hood and start walking down the road with both of her pursers still right behind her. Picking up his pace, Tristan could see the woman give the man a look, causing him to nod his head in return. Ducking behind a ruined car, Tristan leaned around the back bumper to see the woman looking around to make sure that no one was nearby. Giving him a thumbs up, the man pulled out his 10 mm pistol and quickly screwed on a silencer to his pistol.

Grabbing his custom auto pistol, Tristan leaned around from the car and put his laser sight on the man's chest. Right when he was about to pull the trigger he spotted a flash bang grenade rolling down the incline of the road.

"Shit." He said trying to turn away from the bang before it went off.

Unfortunately for Tristan he was a tad too slow and still felt slightly dizzy along with his eyes burning from the intense light and heat. Raising his hands to shield his eyes from the sun, he could see the man with the silence 10mm pistol was firing randomly with his eyes closed. Suddenly he spotted his friend jump down from the side over pass and strike the man in the head with a power fist.

Shaking his head, captain Walker was finally feeling the affects of the flash bang dissipate. Looking to the right, he saw the woman was starting to open her eyes and was getting ready to start firing her laser pistol that was in her hand. Not wanting to taking a chances with his eyes still slightly blurry, he aimed his laser sight on the woman's back and fired.

The first .45 bullet hit her in the middle of the back before exiting out of the front of her chest. Despite this gun shoot, the assassin regained her focus and tried again to fire. Shooting a second and third bullet, Tristan finally saw her drop her laser pistol and fall face first into the broken road.

"It's about damn time Walker,"said Veronica Rinata Santangelo as she lowered her hood and offered him a smile,"and here I thought you might not show up."

Putting away his pistol, he walked over to the woman's body and gave it a kick to make sure that she was truly dead. "Well I am glad I got here in her time."

"Me too."

Chuckling, Tristan couldn't help but feel a little alarmed at the fact she wasn't surprised by the assassination attempt on her life. "Um, Veronica is something I should know?"

Looking down at the two bodies, she sighed heavily. "I am sorry that I used you like that. But I couldn't risk taking them out without help."

"Well all you had to do was ask."

"I know. But I really wasn't in any position too. Hell it was difficult to just respond to your radio call."

Nodding his head, Tristan could understand what she was saying. "Fair enough. But why were they trying to kill you?"

"They weren't hear for that. More than likely they wanted to wound me and take me prisoner Once they had me than they would try to get more information on their real target."

"Who's that?"

"You remember the man Theodore McNamara, he helped you escape the Nelson bunker when you were captured."

Nodding his head, Tristan reached inside his left side front pocket and pulled out the holo-tags he had gave to him. "Of course I do. I made sure to bring these with me just encase."

"Well he's back here in New Vegas and not everyone in the Brotherhood of the Steel is happy with that. These two are from the Circle of Steel. You could call them the Internal Affairs of the BOS if you want. Even with Nolan being high elder of the chapter here in New Vegas, the Circle still has put a hit on him,"she added in a bitter tone as she didn't even try to hide her frustration and anger about the situation.

Looking down at the ruined road, Tristan quickly brought up his gaze to meet her brown one. "Why would they do that?"

Sighing, he could see a somber look on her face. "Because Theodore was a lot more vocal about how the Brotherhood need to change then I ever was. In fact he even went as far as kidnapping one of the high elders in order to get them to change. So needless to say they are rather pissed off at him."

"Do you know where he is?"

"Indeed. When he first returned to New Vegas Theodore made contact with me. For two weeks I have been going out and trying to see if any of his pursers had fallowed him here."

"Fair enough. But what are you doing here? I thought the Brotherhood was no longer active in this area after their defeat in the War?"

Giving him a half-hearted smile, Veronica simply shrugged her shoulders. "I was exiled a year ago. I am no longer part of the Brotherhood. I really don't want to get into right now. But what's important is that I found you."

"How is that important?" He asked crossing his arms.

"I don't know Tristan. All I know is that he told me it was important to find you. That a chapter of his life need to come full circle before he could ever dream of moving on."

"Well let's not waist anymore time. Lead the way my friend."

* * *

Cutting through Southern Nevada Wind Farm, the duo kept going east until they spotted camp Forlorn Hope. Immediately Tristan could see the former Medic Camp was now over hauled and being used as the primary base for the NCR in the area.

"What happen here?" He asked while they pair cut through the no man lands between Hope and Nelson.

"The Legion is what happen. They stormed and drove the NCR out of Nelson over a month ago. Every once in a while the decanus will order his troopers to make a run at the camp before retreating. The attacks are never big enough to take the camp, but it's only a matter of time before they break them,"she said as they finally emerged from the no mans land and went over a hill where Tristan spotted the abandon bunker the Brotherhood used during the war.

"What are we doing here? I know this bunker imploded during the battle for Nelson."

Nodding her head, Veronica knelt down and slowly began to turn the crank on the bunker's door. "You are right my NCR friend. But how soon you forget the Brotherhood has it's secrets."

Chuckling, Tristan watch her descend down the stairs before he quickly fallowed after closing the lid on the bunker behind him. Reaching the bottom of the ladder, he could see the ruins of the former BOS bunker's entrance greeting them. With just two sides rooms and one narrow hallway which led to a guard barracks, he found nothing of interest the last time he was here after the Battle.

Going inside the barracks room, captain Walker was still confused of why they were here. But the way Veronica was scanning the room he could tell more was than meet's the eyes. It was then she approach the Nuka cola machine, giving the machine a curious look. Pushing the buttons in a certain order Tristan was slightly surprised to see the machine slowly slide off to the right showing a shaft big enough for them to crawl through.

"See...even a simple soda machine can hide the truth,"she added with a grin.

Smiling back at her, Tristan fallowed the former scribe inside the shaft. Crawling inside the emergency shaft, he could feel they moving far away from the destroy section of the underground bunker. After crawling for a five minutes he was about to ask her how much longer when Veronica suddenly stopped in front of him, making him run straight into her ass face first.

"Thanks Veronica. Next time warn when you stop,"he replied with a soft laugh.

But instead of responding back she kept her focus on the ladder that led down inside the emergency walk way. Leaning around his friend butt, Tristan could see their was movement below them and judging by her reaction they weren't friendly.

"Oh my god. They found him!"

"The Circle is here,"he whisper back in an urgent tone.

"Yes, but I don't know how? I covered my tracks so well. I made sure to triple check them every time I."

"Hey,"he said interrupting by gently shaking her shoulder,"regardless of who's fault it is, we need to keep our focus here and now."

Turning around to look at him, she nodded her head in agreement. "Your right. But we need to reach Theodore."

"Okay...but where is he?"

Bring her right arm around, Veronica turned on her pip-boy's light so they both could see. Bringing up the layout of the complex, she pointed towards the back of the map and more importantly to one of the two side rooms near the exit.

"This is an emergency escape tunnel which leads out Black Rock Cave. It's how I have been coming and going along with the secret entrance inside the abandon bunker we came through. Theo has set up shop inside one of the offices near the exit. There are security measures that he can bring up but, if they are part of Circle of Steel it's only a matter of time before they bring them down,"she added with a worried look on her face.

"Alright...lets go."

Turning back around, Veronica slowly moved forward and waited for her chance to climb down the ladder. Once the coast was clear she started down the ladder until reaching concrete ground that was beneath them.

"Okay, come on,"she added in a hushed whisper.

Climbing down the ladder, Tristan quickly hit the ground and joined the former brotherhood member behind a stack of old military crates. Ahead of them was two circle agents who were pacing back and forth along the narrow hallway which led up and farther inside the emergency shaft.

Grabbing his custom auto pistol out of his holster, captain Walker was about to grab the silencer for it from his gun belt when Veronica stopped him."Don't kill them."

"Veronica are you crazy? Didn't these guys try to kill you earlier this day?"

"I know that. But there just doing their job. Despite how I left and my feelings towards the direction of the Brotherhood...their still family you know."

Sighing, Tristan put away his pistol and silencer. "Find. Will play your way, for now."

"Thank you Tristan...I owe you one."

Giving him a grateful smile, he then turned his attention on getting past the two agents with out alerting anyone else in the tunnel. Unfortunately time was against them so he didn't really have a lot options to figure out a good plan. So he decided to take the most straight forward plan.

"When I give you the signal I want you to draw there attention."

"Wait,"she said reaching out and grabbing a hold of his wrist,"what are you doing?"

Giving her a wink, Tristan looked down at her. "Just trust me."

Releasing her grip on his arm, he dropped down and quietly moved forward. Reaching another stack of crates, Tristan dropped to the ground and wedged himself between the wall and crates just as the two agents strolled right by him. Standing up was a little more difficult than he imagined, (with his body almost being pinned against the wall and crate) but none the less he managed to pull himself back up.

Raising his hand over his hand, he heard Veronica hit the metal crate hard. "What the fuck! Shouted a man who immediately raised his laser rifle towards the direction he heard the noise.

"Tell me you heard that?"

Bringing up his own laser rifle, the other man nodded his head. "You better believe it. C'mon, lets check it out."

Grabbing a throwing knife off the front of his gun belt, Tristan pulled himself out from the side of the crates and silently moved towards them. With the two agents getting closer and closer to where Veronica was hiding, he made his move. Raising his hand over his head, he tossed the throwing knife at the one man who was the farthest away from him. The knife hit the man in the lower back making him drop immediately to the ground in pain.

"Dan!" Yelled his friend in surprise.

Sprinting forward, Tristan tried to reach the other agent before he could turn around. But at the last moment he did turn around and fired a laser shot at point blank range. With the laser shot narrowly missing his face by inches, captain Walker managed to grab a hold of his laser rifle as the two started wrestle over control of the weapon. Sensing his had his opponent off balance, he straight kicked the man in the chest. Driving all the air out of his legs, Tristan planted his legs and sharply turned the weapon causing the him to flip over on his back.

With the laser rifle now firmly in his hands, Tristan used the butt end of the gun to strike the dazed agent to the back of the head. Turning around, he could see that Veronica had already knocked out the man he had thrown a knife into.

"Let's go."

Racing down the narrow hallway, the duo managed to make good head way before running into another group of agents who were attempting to get past a blue force field that was blocking them from going any further inside the bunker.

"Shit! Theo already activated the emergency's shaft defenses."

Watching the four Circle agents working on bringing down the shields, Tristan couldn't see anyway they could get past them. Looking past the blue shields, he could see the two sides room they need to reach in order to find Theodore.

"I really don't see how we can get past them without taking them out,"he said voicing his concerns to his former Brotherhood friend.

"Their is a way,"she said looking down at her pip-boy,"Theo gave me an over ride password for this shaft's power supple. But if I do it will cut the power to the entire shaft."

Tristan knew what that meant. While the shields were preventing them from entering, it was also preventing the Circle agents from also overrunning the area. Grabbing his walkie-talkie of his belt, Tristan opened the back end and pulled out the distress beacon.

"What are you doing?" She asked giving him a strange look.

"Get us some help. Cass is smart and will know where to meet us,"he said activating the distress beacon.

Nodding her head, Veronica passed him the last two flash bangs she had. Taking the concussion grenades in his hands, Tristan pulled the pins on them and tossed them forward. Ducking back around the bend of the corner, he saw her working on her pip-boy with blazing speed when suddenly the power to the shaft went out, leaving only the emergency red lights on.

A second later the bangs went off. Moving around the bend they were hiding behind, they ran as fast as they could and managed to sneak past the four stunned agents and reach the side room. When Veronica kicking in the old wooden door, Tristan could see that they were too late.

On the ground was a slumped Theodore McNamara who had blood pouring out of a gun shot wound from his chest. A woman dressed in recon armor wielding a silenced sniper rifle was standing over the dying McNamara.

"Drop it!" Yelled Veronica pulling out her plasma defender and pointed at the woman's back.

Taking off his Marksmen carbine off his shoulder, Tristan dropped to one knee and kept his eyes on the four stunned agents who were beginning to come around.

"Veronica?" Asked the woman in a stunned tone before turning around to face her.

"Christine?"

"I never thought I would see you again."

"What did you do?" She asked in an angry tone while looking down at Theo and then back up at her.

Immediately captain Walker could see regret was all over Christine's face. "I am sorry it had too be you. I never wanted this...not like this."

"So what happens now?"

Turning his attention on the four angry Steel members, Tristan began firing with his marksmen carbine, although the while making sure to not hit any of them.

"Nothing. My business is done here. For what it's worth...I am sorry."

Reloading a fresh clip into his carbine, captain Walker felt someone race by him. Aiming his gun to the right, he saw Christine run into the second side room that was directly across from him. Feeling several laser and plasma shots hitting near him, Tristan was forced to peel back inside the room in order escape the intense fire.

Looking in the room, he could see Veronica cradling Theo's body in her arms. "Just hang on dad!"

Watching a plasma burst hit the door jam, Tristan wheeled around the corner and waited for them to charge his position. Looking through his scope, he let the woman take one step into the hallway before firing. The .556 armor piercing round went through the woman's recon armor like butter, entering near her rip hip before exiting and hitting another man in the right ankle.

"Shit Jackie's down!"Yelled one of the agents who started to provide cover fire in order for his buddy to help drag her to safety.

Turning his attention on the other agent Tristan fired several shots near him, forcing him to limp back through the door way once more. The moment they finally pulled the wound agent back out of the door way he spotted a plasma grenade come to a stop a few feet in front of him.

"Fucking hell Grenade!" He shouted to Veronica and Theo before diving into the room.

Unfortunately for Tristan the plasma grenade went off while he was still diving in mid air, sending him flying over Veronica's head and impacting the wall behind them.

"Tristan you need to get up!" Shouted Veronica as Tristan could still feel the sting of her hand slapping him across the face.

Sitting up, captain Walker felt a sharp pain coming from the back of his left calf along with a stabbing pain near his shoulder/chest area. Bringing up his hand to his desert ranger armor, he could feel it was riddle with scores of burns and pieces of debris that had been blown into his armor by the force of the explosion.

"Where are we?" He asked noticed that they weren't inside the side room any more.

"Where inside the tunnel that leads to Black rock cave. I pulled both you and Theodore through the back door,"she told him even though her eyes never left Theodore's.

Limping over to her, Tristan knelt down to see that Theo was close to death."We can't stay here."

"No it's okay. The door that leads into here is a electronic one. I disabled the door's mechanics, so it will take them some time to restore the power in order to do a manual over ride. By that time will be long gone. I just...I don't know how much longer he has left,"she said with a worried look on her face.

"Tristan...Tristan is that you?" Asked the weak voice of Theo McNamara.

Reaching down, he grab a hold of one of his hands. "I am Theodore."

Opening his eyes again, the dying man gave him a hard look. "I...I...I need to tell you something."

"You need to save your strength father,"added Veronica with tears in her eyes.

Shaking his head, Theo gave her a soft pat on the forearm and turned his attention on him. "I am dying...and nothing can change that. But before I go, I must tell you the truth."

"Tell me what?"

Turning his head, he coughed up some blood."I am your uncle."

"What!" Said Tristan and Veronica at the same time.

Nodding his head, Theo took another deep ragged breath before starting again. "Your father's real name was Michael Andrew McNamara. He left the Brotherhood at 18 right before he could become a full fledged member and changed his name. But despite this we still kept in contact. It was because of this I knew he had a son who he named after our grandfather...Tristan Andrew McNamara. So when we took you prisoner, I knew it had to be you. But to make sure I did a DNA test and the results confirmed that you are indeed my older brother's son."

"But why didn't you say anything back then?"

Breathing hard, Tristan's uncle offered him a smile. "I was afraid you wouldn't believe me. Besides, I had a lot on my mind at the time."

"Fair enough. But why would you stick your neck out like that for me? You didn't owe me anything?"

Chuckling, Theodore suddenly started coughing even harder until he willed himself to stop. "No I need to say this before I die. Our father was the high elder of the BOS in Maxson. He never was a easy man to put up with and was what you would call control freak. He would often beat us for the slightest mistake, and with him being high elder no one dared question him. One day when I was eight years old he started to beat me so bad I thought he was going to kill me. The next thing I know I grabbed the laser pistol off the desk and fired the entire clip into his body. Your father found me crying near our dead father's corpse. He told me not to worry...that he would take of things. The next thing I knew he was taking the blame for killing our father and was forced into exile by the new elder."

Staring down at Theodore, Tristan was still reeling from learning about his father's past. It was then he noticed his uncle's grip had completely loosen on his hand. "No don't leave me dad! I only just got a chance to know you!"

Turning his head, Theo stared up into her eyes. "It's okay my little Rinata. At least I got to spend these last two weeks with you as father and daughter."

Tristan could see Theodore go limp in Veronica's arms. "No please don't die on me! Please Dad! You still have so much work to do!" She said sobbing into his body.

Standing up, Tristan walked a little farther down the tunnel in order to give his friend some privacy. He knew what it was like to have someone you care so much about die in your arms. It's not something one gets over night, and he knew it would be some time before Veronica would ever be okay.

Hearing a sniffle behind him, captain Walker turned to see that his cousin was now standing beside him. "I am sorry Veronica. I know the pain your going through. Whenever you want to talk about it...I will listen."

Nodding her head, Veronica reached up and wiped a few tears away from her eyes."You know even before he left that first time after the Battle of Nelson I always had an idea that he was more than just a family friend."

Turning to look at her, he could see staring off into the distance of the tunnel. "What do you mean?"

"Even though my parents raised like their own, I always had a feeling that I really didn't belong. After my parents died in some battle, it was Theodore who looked after me saying he was my godparent. When he left the Brotherhood I went and did my own DNA test to confirm my suspicions about him. Sure enough I found out he was indeed my real father,"she said turning to look at him with her eyes still red from crying.

Reaching out, Tristan put a hand on her shoulder. "I am sorry. I know that must have not been easy to hear."

"No actually it was. It kinda felt like everything was clinking into place, you know?"

Smiling back at her, Tristan nodded his head. "Actually I do. Even though it doesn't change things, it can finally give you so peace knowing the truth about your family."

"Indeed."

"Anyways, Did your father ever tell you why he gave you up for adoption?"

Staring at him,Veronica sighed heavily. "When he was 16, he found out his also 16 year old girlfriend Linda Schuler was pregnant. You have to understand the Brotherhood frowns upon teenage pregnancy. So much so, if they decided to keep me both of them and their families would have been shunned and no one would ever respect anything they said. So it was kept a secret and they were forced to give me up in order to protect both families. Even though I was mad at first, eventually I was happy he told me the truth...it kinda put my life into perspective."

"I know the feeling cousin."

Chuckling, Veronica turned to look at him with a smile on her face. "I guess that does make us family doesn't it."

"Indeed. Although my sister might be in for a shock to know that we have a cousin,"he told her with an amused look on his face.

Grinning, Veronica turned away from him and walked back to her father's body. Putting him over her back, she carried his body back over to him.

"Come on Cousin...I've had enough of this place."

* * *

"I am telling you Boone,"said Cass in a irritated tone,"the beacon must becoming from this cave."

Lowering his hunting rifle, Craig rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say Cassidy."

"That's Cass to you asshole."

Going inside Black Rock Cave, Cass could hear the distress beacon coming from her radio getting louder and louder. Raising her hunting shotgun, she grabbed the small flash light that Tristan gave her and attached it.

"My scope has an inferred capabilities,"added Boone in a slightly irritated tone.

Turning back around, Rose went around the bend and fallowed the curve of the trail that led farther inside the cave. Coming to a ledge, Cass spotted a pack of coyotes patrolling the small cavern that was beneath them. With Boone kneeing beside her, she was about to have him take out the den mother when suddenly two of the coyotes had their skulls crushed by a rebar club.

"What the fuck?" Asked Cassidy when three nightkin appeared out of now where.

Hitting the deck, she knew it was best to stay out of the sight of the highly aggressive and paranoid nightkin that where found all around Black Mountain. Watching the mutants rip apart the coyotes with their clubs, Cass suddenly realized she still had her flashlight on.

"Don't just lay there loud mouth, turn it off."

Quickly turning off the flashlight, she hoped the mutants had seen her. Lifting up her head, Cass could see the nightkin were busy eating the dead coyotes. Pointing towards the right side of the ledge, Boone nodded his head and began slowly crawling on his chest. Waiting for Boone to get some distance from her, Cassidy started to crawl forward just as her sniper ally had reached the exit they had come through.

Getting about halfway she accidentally kicked a rock off the ledge causing it go crashing down and into the cavern.

"Fuck!" She said to herself in anger.

"Cass get up! Here they come!" Yelled Boone who had started firing with his hunting rifle at the now charging nightkin.

Flipping herself up, Rose started firing her hunting shotgun at the closest nightkin. Even though they were on a ledge that was at least 10 feet up from the cavern, she knew these super mutants could easily climb up to where they were at. Sure enough one mutant leaped up in the high and grabbed onto the ledge that was directly in front of her.

Firing two .12 gauge slugs into the charging mutant's head, Cass saw it's ugly blue head explode into a gory mess. Pumping the spent shell out of her shotgun, she aimed at the second mutant and pulled the trigger only to find that she was out of ammo. Knowing she didn't have time to reload, Cassidy shouldered her hunting shot gun and grabbed her .357 magnum along with the special one called Lucky.

With second nightkin fast approaching, she raised her pistols only to see the mutant stopped short of the ledge. Looking to his buddy, the third nightkin nodded it's head and started sprinting forward again. Reaching it's friend, the second mutant used it's tremendous strength to launch him high in the air. Looking up, Cass was surprised to see the ugly mutant raise it rebar club high over it's head. Rolling backwards, she narrowly dodged the crushing blow that would have killed her.

"Die you fuck!" She shouted firing both of her magnums at the mutant.

Emptying both chambers of there .357 bullets, Rose saw the severely wounded mutant stagger forward raising his club high in the air again. Frantically trying to remove the spent cartridges from Lucky, she lifted her head up to see the mutant get shot in it's right eye before it's body slowly leaned back and fell over the edge. Looking to her right, Rose spotted Boone reloading a fresh clip of .308 bullets into his hunting rifle.

Quickly reloading Lucky, Rose raised her pistol in her right hand while at the same time pulling out her bowie knife in her other. Waiting for the last nightkin to try and attack her at any moment, Cassidy was instead greeted by an eerie silence that had fallen over the cave. After the silence dragged on for a few more seconds, she slowly walked forward and leaned over the edge only to see the third nightkin laying dead.

"You missed one Whiskey Rose!" Shouted the voice of a limping Tristan who put away both of his auto pistols and gave her a teasing grin.

Beside him was Veronica Santangelo, a woman who she had done some business with before closing down Cassidy Caravans for good. She wanted to say something to her, but decided not to when she saw she was carrying someone over her back.

"Yeah well your just fucking lucky I was able to guesstimate your location soldier boy!"

Giving her an amused look, Cass couldn't help but smile back at him. "Well I guess I should thank you both then for showing up."

"Don't worry about it Tristan. Killing is something I still good at,"added Boone as he shouldered his hunting rifle.

"Hey, why don't we finish up our little make out session else where. I really am getting tired of looking at these damp walls."

* * *

Arriving back in Novac, Cass ordered Tristan inside his apartment that they currently were both staying in for the time being. Closing the door behind them, she took off her gun belt and unbutton her wasteland legend jacket, hanging both of them on the coat rack.

"Come on Walker...take it off,"she said to him in a bossy manner.

"I am working on it, jeez,"he added by setting down his marksmen carbine and unclasping his gun belt, setting it down on the bed.

Removing his beret, desert ranger duster, armor and shoes, Tristan sat down in the chair at the dinning room table.

"What part of take it off don't you understand,"she said crossing her arms and giving an annoyed look.

Rolling hie eyes at her, he gingerly removed his long sleeve black shirt, before standing up and taking off his military khaki's. Setting both sets of clothing on the bed, he sat back down in the chair leaving him only dressed in his nuka cola boxers and green socks.

"There...are you happy now."

Looking at his almost naked form, Cassidy was a little taken back. She always knew his training and lifestyle demanded he stay in shape, but seeing it for herself still surprised her. His fit and muscular body was something every girl would find attractive, not to mention the small amount of scars he had spoke of a man who was shy of a fight.

"Um...hello Earth to Rose. Are you just going to stand all day?"

Snapping out of her train of thought, Cassidy grabbed the med kit off the computer table and opened it."I was wondering on whether I should give you some Med-X before I start cleaning out your wounds ."

Before he could response back, Cass dabbed his shoulder/chest burn, causing him to greet his teeth in pain. Doing the same with his back calf burn, she stood to see he glaring at her.

"Ops. I guess I forgot already."

"You can be such a bitch."

Laughing, she threw the cotton swab and grabbed a stimpak. "Yeah, but you new that going in."

Slowly, his frown started to disappear until it was replaced with a smile. "For once I can't argue with you."

Injecting both of his burns/cuts with the stimpak, she finished bandaging up both of his wounds before stepping back to admire her handy work. "Your lucky Walker."

"About what?" He asked grabbing his dirty clothes and putting them into a small basket that was next to the dresser.

Pulling out a pair of pre-war relaxed khaki pants, white T-shirt, and long sleeve light blue flannel shirt, Tristan carefully dressed himself inside the bathroom. Grabbing a bottle of whiskey and some of bighorner jerky off the top of the fridge, Cass sat down at the table. Waiting for Tristan to reappear, Cass couldn't help but think this was how your life was going to be for a while. At least until she repaid her debt to Tristan, although she was finding that prospective of leaving him harder and harder with each passing day she spent with him.

"Let me ask you something Rose?" He asked reemerging from the bathroom fully changed into his pre-war clothes.

"Shoot."

"What do you think about the team I have gathered?"

Watching him grab a sunset sarsaparilla from the fridge along with a fresh pair, she waited until he sat down across from her to respond.

"You want my honest opinion?"

"Always."

"I think it's foolish and a little naive of you to think we can be a good team. While I trust you...I have my doubts about the people you have convinced to join you. You have a scavenger, a wash up sniper and a me...a failed caravan owner. What can we accomplish together?" She asked staring into his blue eyes.

Staring back at her, Tristan grabbed his pear and gave it a bite. "You see Hawke asleep in her bed."

Turning to look at his dog, Cass brought her attention back on her best friend. "Yeah, what about her?"

"You wouldn't think it but we make a great team. There are Some things in life that can't be measure. Like a person's willpower, courage and honor. All three of you display these things, whether you know it or not. Those are the kind of people I want watching my back when the shit hits the fan."

Leaning back into her chair, Cassidy simply shook her head while giving him an amused look. "Whatever you say soldier boy. While I still think you making a big mistake, I will be here with you ever step of the way."

"Well I am glad I have such a good friend like you in my life Rose."

"Me too,"she said with a grin,"me too."

A/N: If you haven't read my Part One story, I recommend you do. As some of the background and characters might not make sense to you then. I welcome reviews and comments about my story. Even if it's to address my poor grammar and spelling. This story will take me a while, but I promise to finish it.


	4. Ain't That a Bullet to the Head

A/N: I do not own or will ever own anything by Bethesda Softworks or by Obsidian and Fallout New Vegas. This is just about a regular soldiers journey through New Vegas and the NCR.

(As a warning I am aware the grammar is rough at best...believe I know. If you can read through it and still make sense of it, then that's all I am asking for.)

Chapter 3

Ain't That a Bullet to the Head

Feeling herself starting to wake up, Cass slowly opened her eyes. Immediately she was greeted with the sight of Hawke sitting patiently by the door. Right when she was about to get up and let the dog outside she felt the resistance of someone holding her in place. It was only then did she realize that she was laying on Tristan's chest with his arms wrapped protectively around her.

Cass couldn't remember much of what happen the previous night. What she did remember was how the night started. They (Veronica, Boone, Tristan and herself) went late into the night playing cards and drinking. After that, the rest of the night was blur to her. Looking down, she could see that she was still wearing her pink and white plaid shirt and a pair of pink panties. Tristan had on First Recon survival tan under shirt and tan military khakis.

Sighing in relief, Rose was grateful they didn't end up having drunk sex. While Cass was positive that she must have tried, she was happy to see that once again Tristan had turned her down. Studying his face, the former caravan owner couldn't deny how peaceful he looked sleeping. Nor could she deny her growing feelings for the 24 year old NCR captain.

Running a hand across his defined chest, Cass couldn't explain why in only two week since they met in Junktown they seem to have gotten so much closer. Sure they were good friends long before she decided to join up with him, but deep down she knew it was something else that was making her feel this way.

While thinking about these feelings was one thing, but acting on them was something totally different. Wanting to separate herself away from this situation she found herself in, Cass tried her best to pull away from his strong grip on her body.

Unfortunately for her, he instinctively tighten his grip on her the more she tried to pull away from him. Trying once again to separate her body from his arms, Rose suddenly spotted her friend beginning to stir. Pulling back very quickly she managed to free herself, but the force she put behind her movement sent her flying off the bed and falling on the floor.

"Ouch!" She said out loud as ass impacted the floor of apartment.

Immediately Hawke raced over and started barking at her, causing Tristan (who was already close to waking up), to suddenly sit up.

"I am okay girl,"she said softly petting her long brownish fur.

Licking the side of her face, Cassidy gently scratched the dog on her chin, making her lift up her head in order to give her better access. After scratching the smart dog for a few moments she finally gave the dog a finally pat before she made her way back towards the door once again.

"What?" She asked, noticing that her friend was staring at her.

"Nothing,"he added with a smile and lowered his hand down her,"I was just thinking how cute you look sitting on your ass."

Rolling her eyes at him, Cass took his hand and stood back up. "Your so lucky I like you...as my friend of course,"she added very quickly.

Giving her a curious look, Tristan merrily gave her right shoulder a squeeze before walking over to the front door and letting Hawke finally go outside. Taking a deep breath, Cass found her worn pair of blue jeans laying near on top of the foot locker that she was using for her personal belongings. Walking over to the wardrobe that lay next to the kitchen counter, she opened it and found a blue and white plaid shirt, blue panties and pair of pre-war leather brown pants. Dumping her panties in the laundry basket, Cassidy went inside the bathroom and turned on the water inside the tub.

Once the water had reached an high enough level for to get in, she took of rest of there clothes and got into the warm water. Sighing in relief, Cass allowed the warm water to relax herself and ease her slight hang over she was feeling. Turning off the tap, she lowered her head under the water shortly before popping back up.

"You alright in there!" Yelled Tristan through the door.

"Yeah! I know how to take a fucking bath on my own. I am not a damn child!"

"Jeez...well excuse me for being worried about you after what happen last night!"

Hearing the hurt in his voice, Cass immediately regretted what she said. She knew that sometimes when she was piss drunk that she could act very irrational and being quite emotional. While this nights were few and far between, she could understand his cause for concern. It was then Rose feared that she might have said something to him that she didn't want him to know.

Quickly finishing bathing and rinse out of the shampoo and conditioner, Cass stood up and grabbed her towel of the side rack he had installed years ago. Drying off, she put on her fresh pair of clothes and exited the bathroom.

Sitting at the dinning room table, Tristan was busy eating a bowl of sugar bombs with brahmin milk. Directly opposite of him was a fresh apple and a cup of hot black coffee he had laid out of for her. Taking a seat, Cassidy blew on the coffee before taking a sip from it. Taking another sip from her coffee, she began to feel the affects of the strong drink. Looking up from her black coffee, Cass could see that Tristan was avoiding her eye sight. Normally she would have given him some time so that he could blow off some steam, but since they were roommates they didn't have that luxury of time. Besides, she didn't want these needless tension hanging over their heads the whole day.

"Look...I am sorry, okay? I shouldn't have snapped at you, after all you were just looking out for me."

Lifting up his head, captain Walker finally met her gaze. "I am sorry too Cass. Your 31 years old, you don't need me to hold your hand every time you fall."

"It's not about that Tristan. I am just not use to having someone I know and trust watching my back."

"Really? I mean didn't you run a caravan company? One would think you would have to do that in order to survive."

Shaking her head, Cassidy grabbed her fresh apple and took a big bite from it. "Not really. I was one responsibility for everyone else, not the other way around."

Nodding his head in agreement, Tristan finished his sugar bombs. "Fair enough whiskey Rose."

Smiling back at him, Cass took another bite from her apple. Taking a deep breath, she knew it was best she got this out of the way now.

"Hey soldier boy. I don't remember much of what happen last night. So what I need to know is that did I say anything last night that might have not mean."

Chuckling, Tristan reached inside his front military khaki pants, pulling out the diamond shaped pendant that had an image of a flower in the middle of it. Instinctively she reached around her neck only to realize that indeed she was her pendant her father had given to her.

"Yeah you were on some tangent about how your father was such a bastard for deserting you and your mom Pamela. After that, you ripped it off your neck and tossed it across the room. It was then you went inside your foot locker and found a broken harmonic and also tossed that near the fridge,"he said pulling out the dented and broken harmonic as well.

Taking both items her father had given her, Cassidy closed her hand around them. "Yeah sorry about that. Try as I might I still can't forgive him for leaving me and mom like that."

"Understandable my friend. It took me a long time to get over what my uncle did to me. But I guess in my case it helps that he got was coming to him in the end."

Cass was aware of the fact that Tristan's uncle had sold him into slavery in order to settle a debt he had. While he was only a slave for three days, she could still see the bitterness it cause him every time he brought it up.

"Um... thanks for holding on too these for me. Despite my anger towards him, these things still mean a lot to me. Anyways, did I do or say anything else?" She asked putting the pendant back around her neck.

"Yeah something about not being like your mother and how you didn't need a man in your life. Then you tried to kiss me, but instead I helped put you in bed. After that you said you didn't want to be alone and begged me to join you. Soon after that you passed out in my arms,"he said giving her a nonchalant look.

Breathing a huge sigh of relief, Cass secret was safe for the moment. "So captain Walker...what's on today's agenda?"

Standing up, Tristan went over the gun cabinet and pulled out his modified marksmen carbine and her personal hunting shot gun. Closing the door behind him, he grabbed both of their gun belts off the counter and placed them on the bed.

"Now that General Oliver is finally done stalling were are going to Camp McCarren and get this little assignment I was given by the President under way."

Cass like Boone, and Veronica were all finally filled in about the real reason Tristan was back in New Vegas a few days ago. In truth she kinda guess it was something along the lines about another STF agent's team, but now at least she knew what was ahead of them.

Watching him put on his desert ranger armor and duster, Cassidy walked past him and grabbed her own bounty hunter duster.

"Should we alert Boone and Veronica?"

"No need. I already did while you were bathing."

"Well alright then, lets get this show on the road."

* * *

"Um, cousin... I think we past Camp McCarren,"replied Veronica who had her head turned towards the direction of the NCR camp.

Going North past the NCR sharecropper Farms, Tristan turned his head around to look at her. "I know."

"Okay, I am just making sure,"she said looking down at Hawke and gave the dog a few her a few soft pats on the head.

Moving past the Gun Runners base of operations in New Vegas they went inside Freeside's North Gate. Taking a moment to look at the run down slum of Freeside, Tristan was pleasantly surprised to see that things seem to be doing okay despite the dangers that came with living here.

"That's it! I can't take it anymore!" Shouted Veronica who grabbed the head cap on her Recon armor and pulled it off her head.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Asked Cass who like everyone else was staring at the former Brotherhood member.

Moving her neck around, Veronica ignored her comment. "Hey cowgirl can you do me a favor and cut off this head cap and neck part for me?"

"I will if you agree not to call me cowgirl for the rest of the day."

"Deal."

Pulling out her bowie knife, Cassidy made her way behind his cousin and began carefully removing the cap of her Recon armor. Watching the two woman talk amongst themselves, Tristan turned his attention on his First Recon survivor armor wearing friend.

While Boone didn't speak much of it himself, he knew what happen to his wife. And how she ended up on an auction block at some Legion camp were he was forced to kill her himself in order to stop her from being sold. He also knew she was about 7 months pregnant with his child, making the situation ten times worse for him. So it was understandable that now his demeanor had changed to a cold and emotionless killing machine. But Tristan knew better than anyone he couldn't keep going like that or sooner than later it was going to catch up with up. For now, he was content on giving the former sniper his space.

"Aren't you done yet cowgirl?"

"Shut the fuck up soldier boy!" Shouted Cassidy tossing the head cap at him.

Dodging the cap, Tristan gave her a smile, causing her to smile in return. "You throw like a girl."

"You keep talking and this girl will punch you right in the face."

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Craig chuckle slightly at their banter. "Well it's nice to see that you do still laugh."

Shrugging his shoulders, Boone readjusted his custom hunting rifle. "I have no idea what your talking about."

"Uh-huh."

"C'mon, lets get this over with so we can get back to the primary objective."

Giving the rest of his team an amused look, Tristan led them farther along the road until they approached the Old Mormon Fort. Going inside the Followers of the Apocalypse main headquarters, they could see a dozen or so doctors and aids helping the large number of refuges who came flooding into the Fort seeking aid. Normally a group like them would have long been overrun by the vagrants and criminals that called Freeside home. But instead the Followers had set up a deal with the Kings for protection. While the Kings where just a gang themselves, for the most part they did there best to keep things in Freeside some what stable.

"Well I'll be damn if it isn't lieutenant Walker,"said the voice of Arcade Gannon, who came walking out of a nearby tent.

Laughing, Tristan reached out and shook his sister's mentor. "Actually it's captain now."

"Ah I see,"he said looking at his insignia,"and miss Cassidy it's nice to see you as well. Although I am surprised you don't have any injuries for me to take care of?"

"Call it an off day for me."

Chuckling, Arcade turned his attention on his dog. "Your looking quite healthy girl."

Barking in response, Hawke circled around him for a little bit before stopping beside Tristan again. "So what brings you here?"

"My sister of course. I just rolled back into town two weeks ago and this is the first chance I got time to see her."

Nodding his head, he pointed towards the southern tower entrance. "I believe I saw her and her husband doing inventory of our supplies a few minutes ago inside the tower."

"Thanks Arcade,"he said before turning back to his teammates,"I won't be long."

"Alright, but don't keep me waiting on how your sister reacts to me being her cousin,"added Veronica in an excited tone.

Giving her a brief wave, captain Walker went past a few guards and entered the southern tower. Heading up the spiral stair case, he camp up to the last room which had it's door open hanging wide open. Inside, he could see his sister holding a clipboard while her husband Charles Woodcomb was busy counting the number of supplies they had in each container. In between them was their 2 year old son Tristan Andrew Woodcomb, who was busy playing with ED-E.

"Can I help you sir?" Asked his brother in law haphazardly, before turning his attention back down to the crate that had fixer inside it.

"Perhaps Charles,"he said taking off his sunglasses,"although if I was honest...I wouldn't mind speaking to my sister first?"

Immediately Samantha turned to look at him with a shocked look on her face. "Brother!"

Holding open his arms, Tristan embraced his sister with a huge hug, lifting her off ground and swinging them around briefly. "What the hell are you doing here!"

"To see you, you silly goose."

"Does that mean you're back for good now?"

"Indeed it does."

Pulling back, Sam instantly embraced him again. Laughing the two siblings finally parted allowing her husband to finally greet him properly.

"Captain Walker."

"Oh C'mon Charles, I think we are past those formalities. Please call me Tristan. After all...your family."

Nodding his head, Charles shook his hand. "Okay, Tristan."

It was then Sam walked over to her son and picked him up. "Do you know who that is Tristan?"

Shaking his head, the two year old boy with blonde hair turned to look at her again. "That is my brother and your uncle. The man you were named after."

Smiling, Tristan held out his hand to the little boy. Hesitantly he reached out and shook it. "The last time I saw you were barely 2 months old. Boy have you gotten big."

Turning away from him, Sam bent down and kissed him on top of his head. "Awe, it's okay Tristan. He's just a little shy."

"I understand. I mean after all I am very intimating person."

"Shut up,"she said with an amused look on her face.

"Hey sweetheart, I think I will take little Tristan outside so you two can catch up okay?"

Nodding her head, Sam put her son down. "Let's go and see if Julie has any new magic tricks to show you?"

"Yeah!" Shouted the little boy before Charles picked up his son and closed the door behind them.

"Can I offer you a drink?"

Shaking his head, Tristan pulled the canteen of his gun belt. "No thank you."

Taking a swig from her cup, Samantha offered her a seat at the table in the back of the storage. Taking the seat, Tristan took off the cap of his canteen and drank deeply from it.

"So when did you roll back into New Vegas?"

"About two weeks ago."

"Well I am glad that you found time to come and see me,"she added with a grin on her face.

Grinning back at her, captain Walker playfully smack her knee. "Your my sister. Of course I would get out here as soon as I got my new team assembled."

"New team?"

Standing up, Tristan pointed out to the window. Inside the main area of the Fort Boone was watching Cass trying to teach Veronica how to quick draw her plasma defender. The seen was rather comical as his cousin kept getting her plasma weapon caught her holster and would come wielding nothing in her hand.

"Hmm... While I recognize you First Recon friend Boone? And is that Cass?"

"It is indeed."

It was then she pointed to Veronica. "But I don't remember ever meeting her?"

"That's Veronica Rinata Santangelo, an exiled Brotherhood of Steel member and...my cousin."

"What?" She asked with a shocked look on her face.

Nodding, Tristan ran a hand through his goatee. "It's still hard for me to believe but, it's true."

"How is that even possible?"

"Well it turns out my father was actually a man named Andrew Michael McNamara, a brotherhood of steel knight. He left the Brotherhood for certain reasons and decided to change his name in order to hide among the NCR. I only found this out a week ago. Not to mention he had two younger brothers. One who is the elder of the BOS here in New Vegas and the other an exiled scout who died last week. It was the youngest brother who actually is Veronica's father, making her our cousin,"he finished telling by leaning back in her chair.

Soaking in the information he had told her, Tristan could see that Sam was finally ready to respond. "I must say I didn't ever expect this. But then again at the age of 8 I never thought I would be sold as a slave or that I would find someone I would call my brother for the rest of my life either."

"Your not lying about that. Sometimes it's still hard for me to believe that was 16 years ago."

"I know. I mean look at us now,"she said raising her hands out in front of her,"I am a doctor who married another doctor and has a two your old son. Your a captain in the military and an STF agent who is known through out the entire NCR."

Giving her a slightly surprised look, Tristan took another sip from his canteen. "You've been keeping tabs on me while I was away?"

"Of course you idiot. Your my big brother, why wouldn't I?"

Grinning back at her, captain Walker winked at her. "Thanks sis."

"Not a problem bro."

It was then he noticed his sister had a somber look on her face. "I hate to bring this up, but how you are you holding up since you came back to Novac?"

Tristan knew she was talking about Jen. She knew seeing her grave for the first time since he buried her four years ago must have been difficult for him.

"It was hard at first to see her grave again. But thankfully I didn't have to do it alone. Cass was with me the entire time. In a short period of time she has become my best friend and has helped me in more ways than I think she even knows."

Chuckling, Sam gave him a mischievous look. "Is that all she is too you?"

Giving her a amused look, Tristan stood up. "Will just let fate decide that one sis. Now come on, I think it's time I introduce you to our new cousin."

* * *

15 minutes later they finally found themselves arriving inside Camp McCarren. Immediately Tristan could see the morale around the camp was one of the lowest he could ever remember. Considering this was the most important Camp next to the Hoover Dam, it sad to see the camp in this way.

"So who died?" Asked Cass noticing the same thing he did.

"It's general wait and see Oliver,"added Boone with a hard expression,"he's doing this."

"What do you mean?" Asked a confused looking Veronica.

"It's not just Oliver it's the entire NCR back in California. Most of the citizens and the military don't understand why they were throwing away lives and money for this place. Not to mention the treaty we sign with Mr. House has handcuffed them from making any real decisions when it comes to New Vegas either. So because of that, it has made this 2nd war with the Legion very unpopular back home,"he told them while not even trying to hide his frustration with the situation.

"So...how does one go about acquiring a nickname like that?"

"Boone, why don't you take this one?"

Nodding his head, Craig removed his First Recon beret and wiped some sweat away from his shaved head. "Right now the Northern California Republic is position across a wide front. Oliver has given strict orders to hold all positions and not to pursue any attackers. It's kinda like having a loaded gun and not being told able to use it to defend yourself. So now the NCR is losing men and woman every day, with nothing to show for it. Not to mention Caesar is gathering his strength and continues to harass the Republic across all fronts. It's part of the reason why I left, the other is...personal."

"It sounds like this general Oliver needs a swift kick in the balls,"added Cass by making kicking motion with her right leg.

Chuckling, Tristan lowered his hands to his groin. "Watch were you swinging that leg woman."

"Don't worry my friend, I heard it only hurts for a little bit."

"Actually, I punched this guy in the balls once with my powerfist and apparently his testicles exploded,"said Veronica causing both Tristan and Boone to cringe at the thought.

"On that note I think it's time we start moving again."

Heading inside the front entrance of the former airport, Tristan led them past the small security station that was in front of them and walked up the broken escalator. Making their way across the second floor Tristan spotted a female officer standing outside her office smoking.

"You stick out like a sore thumb around here. You sure you're in the right place?" Asked a familiar voice, causing Tristan to stop dead in his tracks.

"Carrie?"

"Tristan?" She asked with the same surprise look on her face.

Chuckling, captain Walker made his way over to her and gave her a hug. "I haven't seen you since that insistent in Shady Sands."

"Obliviously or else I would have done this,"she said kissing him full on the lips.

Returning her kiss, Tristan slowly pulled back. "I thought you told me I would never see you again."

"I thought so myself. But after you dropped my name back at HQ they promoted me to lieutenant and put me in charge of the MP here at Camp McCarren."

Turning around, Tristan put his arm around her shoulder. "This is lieutenant Carrie Boyd. We met a little over two years ago when she was on vacation and I was on a mission."

"Yeah well I was trying to enjoy some time off as I had just gone through a nasty divorce. Instead I found myself mistakenly identified as the daughter of some corrupt senator. A would be group of hit men attempted to kill me, but instead Tristan jumped in and saved my life.

"To make a long story short, Carrie and I worked together and not only put two brahmin baron's in jail, we made the senator resign,"he said finally taking his arm of her shoulder.

"Afterwords we spent a week getting to know each other...a little better,"she added with a sly grin on her face.

Laughing, Tristan turned to look at his friends when he spotted Cass glaring daggers at Carrie. "You okay Cass?"

Folding her arms across her chest, Cass turned away from him. "Fine as the fucking sun."

Shrugging his shoulders, he turned his attention back on lieutenant Boyd. "Hey maybe when you get some free time we can meet up and have some fun?"

"I think I would like that."

"Okay...it's date."

Smiling back at her, Tristan finally pulled away from her and continued down the hall. Stopping in front of the General's door, he took a deep breath and knocked softly on the glass panel. When the door opened in front of him, he was not surprised to see Colonel James Hsu was the man greeting him.

"Ah captain Walker...it's been too long,"he said holding out his hand, which he took.

"Likewise Colonel."

"This is your team I would assume."

Nodding his head, Tristan stepped a side so that he could get a good look at them. "This is Craig Boone, Veronica Rinata Santangelo, and Rose of Sharon Cassidy."

"We don't have all day colonel,"added the annoyed voice of general Oliver.

Sighing, colonel Hsu rolled his eyes. "Yes sir. Right this way captain Walker. The rest of you I am afraid will have to wait outside as this is for NCR military only."

"Whatever,"replied Cass with an irritated tone as she avoided making eye contact with him.

Giving her one last look, Tristan walked inside the general's office and closed the door. The small office looked very clean compared to how general Hawke use to have it, although judging by the lack of personal affects and even books on the shelf told him the general wasn't staying.

"Take a seat...captain,"added Oliver with a distasteful look on his face.

Taking the seat, Tristan watched as the general stood up and walked over to the picture of President Kimball. Putting his hands behind his back, Oliver gave the picture hard look. "I am gonna be honest with you...I don't like you."

"The feeling is mutual...sir."

Turning around, Oliver stopped in front of the desk. "If President Kimball didn't personal insist that you be here, you wouldn't."

"I am aware general."

"Good. So let me make myself clear...stay out of my way. You STF types have a nasty habit of poking your head around where it's not wanted."

"Well if you nothing to hide than it shouldn't be a problem,"he added with a sneer.

Glaring at him, general Oliver readjusted his tie. "Colonel I leave this camp in your care. Please don't make me regret not bringing Colonel Moore over here instead."

"I will not sir,"he replied before raising his hand to salute him.

Standing up from his chair, Tristan did the same thing despite how much he didn't want too. Saluting them back, Oliver turned sharply on his heels and walked out of the office. Once the sound of the general's foot steps disappeared, James turned to look at him.

"Alright...bring everyone in."

"I thought you said this was only for NCR military."

Chuckling, Colonel Hsu put the folder he hand under his arm down on the table. "I only said that to appease the general. While they may only work for you, this mission will involve each of them. So it's only right they know everything."

"Your placing a lot of trust on people who aren't even apart of the army?"

"No...I am placing my trust on you. You've earn that Tristan. Or don't you trust me?"

Shaking his head, Tristan made his way over to the door. "Of course I do James."

Opening the door, he let Boone, Veronica and Cass inside before each of them took a seat in front of the colonel. "Okay now that BS is out of the way, straight to business. I am sure that captain Walker has informed you off the main details of the job."

"Yes sir,"added Boone who gave the colonel his complete attention.

"Well now it's time you learn the identities of our missing Special Task Force team here in New Vegas."

Flipping through the folder, Hsu pulled out four papers and made his way over to the old hologram-projector. Flipping on the switch, he put the first paper under the light.

"This is Kira Emerson, AKA Bullet Eater. Race Caucasian. Age 42. Rank two star ranger. "Next we have Joseph Levi Chang, AKA Silver Strike. Race Asian. Age 36. Rank 2nd lieutenant. Third is Rebecca Frost, AKA Hammer Fall. Race African American. Age 33. Rank Tech Sergeant. Finally the man in charge of Ace's Wings, Samuel Hancock, AKA Ace of spades. Race Caucasian. Age 31. Rank First Recon Captain."

Instantly Tristan recognized the last person that James had showed through the projection. "Wait a minute? Are you actually talking about the Ace of spades?"

"The very one captain."

"I don't get it,"added Veronica with a confused look,"whose is he?"

"A legend among the First Recon. It said he killed an Elder inside his bunker through a small opening along a ventilation shaft over a mile away,"said Boone with determined look on his face.

Nodding his head in agreement, Tristan ran a hand through his goatee. "Although despite having the most high profiled kills of anyone inside the NCR, his mouth stopped him from advancing as far as his skills should have let him."

Turning off the projector, James made his way back over to the front of the desk. "Indeed what Tristan says is true. This assignment here in New Vegas was suppose to be redemption of sorts after his numerous flags of disrespect and out right abuse of rank. He was hand picked by the general to led this team after he sent you away Tristan. So there failure is makes him look bad, that is another reason why he doesn't like you very much too."

"I don't get it,"said Cass speaking up for the first time since they had entered the room,"besides the fact Tristan made him look incompetent all those years ago when they saved the President's son, why does he still hold a grudge?"

"Well besides getting him demoted, it was the way their team got things down. Before Tristan and his fellow STF agents were assigned in New Vegas...things had stalled for the NCR. But with there help, things began to turn around. Not to mention people back home began to hear about their tales and this made the general look even worse. It made him look like a fool and in the military that could be a death nail to your career as your image can be everything,"he said with a slightly bitter tone,"it's part of the reason why I haven't achieve achieve the rank of Colonel yet."

"What a fucking asshole!"

Sighing heavily, colonel Hsu sat on the front of his desk. "I couldn't agree anymore Miss Cassidy, but our hands are tied."

"At least this time you know things will get done for a change,"said Veronica as she pounded her fist into her palm.

"Indeed Miss Santangelo,"he said with a small smile on his face,"now as I you already know the last known transmission we received from their badges and radios came from Cotton Wood Cove. Unfortunately that place is crawling with Legionaries so thick it would take a an entire platoon to eliminate them. Which at the moment we don't have one to spare. But I did manage to pick up a possible lead near the town of Goodsprings."

"GoodSprings, that's miles away from Cotton Wood Cove,"said Boone as he looked at Tristan before looking back at the colonel.

"I am aware of that Craig. But that's where my sources tell me they were seen around the same time they disappeared shortly there after."

Taking off her cowboy hat, Cass grabbed a bottle of whiskey off out of her duster and drank from it. "But why would anyone from Goodsprings tell you anything. I've been and done some runs back when my business was still a float. They don't like the NCR or any outsiders very much and aren't known to opening up at...all."

"I dropped your name,"he said looking at Tristan.

"Me?"

Nodding his head, James got off the desk and made his way back behind it again. "Believe or not captain but the people around here remember you. You made quite an impression on them and they haven't forgotten it. Your some kinda folk hero to them, the general from California who actually gives a damn about New Vegas."

"Well we wouldn't want to disappoint anyone by not showing up would we?"

* * *

Reaching the top of the hill, Cass along with Veronica could see the small town of Goodsprings finally coming into view. In front of them both Boone and Tristan were busy scouting ahead to make sure the road was clear. Despite running into a group of coyotes and cazadors, the journey south down the Long 15 went pretty smooth.

"Okay were all clear to move again,"stated Tristan into her radio and Veronica's pip-boy.

"Roger that."

"Are you mad at me Rose?"

"No,"she said very direct before putting away her walkie-talkie.

Looking to her right, Cass could see Tristan's cousin giving her a curious look. "What?"

"Nothing Cassidy. But you're acting kinda mean to him."

"So what? Someone has to knock him off his pedestal from time to time."

"Perhaps, although you didn't start until after that lieutenant kissed him,"she said with a teasing grin.

"I have no idea of what your talking."

"Of course not."

Turning away from Veronica's gaze, Cass kept her eyes on the horizon. Watching the sun turn the desert sky into a multiple shades of purple, pink and orange, Rose realized the former Brotherhood of steel was right. She was acting like a jealous girlfriend.

"What's a matter Hawke?" Asked Veronica, as she noticed the large dog had stopped and began to start growing towards the Goodsprings Cemetery.

Instead of barking, the female dog growled even more before raising her tail level with her body."Hold up you two. I think Hawke smells something?"

"What is her tail doing?" Asked Tristan through the radio even as he and Boone made their way back towards them.

"It's sticking straight out parallel with her body."

Reaching them Tristan took off his marksmen carbine, causing the rest of them to ready their own weapons. Looking up at the large hill that had the Goodsprings Cemetery on it, Cass switched off the safety on her weapon.

"I am guessing that means danger,"replied Veronica looking at Tristan then back at Hawke.

"You better believe cousin."

"So how do you want to approach this then?" Asked Boone who was scanning the hill for any signs of movement.

Turning her attention on captain Walker, Cass could see him studying the cemetery for a moment. "Boone I want you take the southern approach. Get on top of that water tower and provide us with a birds eye view of the situation . Cass and Veronica I need you take the east and west sides of the hill. Wait for my command before you do anything?"

"Understood captain,"said Boone with a quick nod.

"What are you going to do?"

Smiling at back her, Tristan gave her a quick wink. "Do what I do best...stir up the carazdor's nest."

Rolling her eyes at him, Cassidy finally returned his smile, causing him to start moving with Hawke towards the front of the cemetery. Since they were facing the left side of the hill from the road they were on, Cass had to walk around the bottom of the hill before reaching the right side. Slowly climbing up the steep incline, she found herself narrowly falling a few times before catching herself. After a few minutes later of intense climbing, she managed to reach the top part where the hill finally flattened out a bit. Leaning over the edge of the hill, Rose could see a group of people were inside the Cemetery. While only 3 of them busy digging up the grave, the other 6 were busy proving a looking out for everyone. Immediately she recognized they were Caesar's Legion. But judging from how well armed they were they were more than just scouts or even veterans.

"I think we've got Legion assassins here,"she whispered into her walkie-talkie.

"I am already on it,"stated Craig, causing her to look up and barely see him laying down on the water tower.

"Veronica you ready?"

"Oh yeah."

Putting her radio back inside her duster, Cass was sure that Tristan had heard their conversation. Cause barely a minute later he came strolling up the front entrance of the cemetery with his carbine behind his back.

"Desecrating a grave...how low can the Legion go?"

Instantly the 6 assassins turned their guns and melee weapons on him. "Caesar has demanded we leave no one alive we run into. Now you prepare yourself for death NCR dog."

A second later Tristan pulled out his marksmen carbine and fired one shot hitting the Vexuillaris in the middle of his forehead. Standing up, Cassidy spotted another assassin drop from the sniper round that Boone put into the back of his head. Taking aim, she fired .12 gauge shell into the back of two assassin before they could even fire their trail carbines at her best friend. Pumping the spent shell out of her shotgun, she fired again hitting the second Legionary who was only injured from her first attack in the back of the head.

Racing forward, Cass saw Tristan dive to behind a headstone in order to dodge wave of gun fire that was aimed at him. Immediately Veronica hopped over the run down fence and punched one assassin in the chest (with her power fist) just as he had turned around. Spinning around, she fired her plasma defender at point blank range into his chest three times.

Hopping over the fence herself, Rose fired again at an assassin who was running away from her. But instead of hitting him, her blast hit the top part of the head stone he ran by, blowing into pieces. When suddenly out of no where a Legionary wielding a thermal lance appeared in front of her. Just when she was about to brace herself for the pain, Hawke came jumping down, latching onto the man's wrist.

Screaming in pain, the man attempted to shake off from his wrist. Raising her hunting shotgun, she burred the but end of her gun into his gut. Making him bend down in pain, Cass pumped the spent shell out of her shotgun and fired at right in front of his face. The shotgun blast blew apart the assassin's head, sending bits and pieces of his skull and brain all over the surrounding area.

Looking up, the former caravan owner got to see Tristan shot another Legionary in the back four times while Boone hit one in a full sprint right in the side of his temple. With only one assassin left, Cass began to race towards the grave site.

"Frag out!"Yelled Veronica making her hit the deck right before the explosion went off.

Waiting for the small amount of ringing her ears to die down, Cass slowly lifted her head up. Looking through the dust the grenade had set up in the air, she could see Tristan kicking at the few bodies to make sure they were dead.

"Were all clear people!"

Standing back up, Cass could see that Hawke was still standing protectively around her. "Thanks girl...I owe you one."

Barking back at her, she quickly joined Veronica and Tristan over at the grave. Looking up, she could still see Boone was on top of the tower providing them with cover fire.

"Do we know whose grave they were trying dig up?" Asked Tristan, making Cassidy bent down and looked at the bullet ridden wooden T shaped head stone.

Upon closer inspection she could see there was nothing on the wood at all. "Nope. The headstone doesn't even had any writing on it."

"Hmm...well they were hear for a reason. Caesar would have sent out his assassin's here for nothing,"he said looking around the cemetery.

"Heads up! It appears our gunfire has brought the militia from Goodsprings our way,"called out Boone through the walkie-talkie.

Raising her shotgun, captain Walker immediately put his hand on her weapon. "Relax Cass."

Sighing, she shouldered her gun and waited for them to finally appear in front of them. With a woman wielding a caravan shotgun holding up her hand, the rest of the militia group stopped as well.

"You've got a lot of nerve having a gun fight in a cemetery Tristan?"

Shrugging his shoulders, captain Walker gave her a somber look. "Sorry about that Trudy, I am really am. But the Legion really didn't give me much option I am afraid."

Lowering her shotgun, Trudy nodded her head. "If anyone else from the NCR said that I would have you thrown out of the town with a slug in your ass. But...I guess you've earn some credibility around here."

"Not to mention your not looking either,"added Sunny smiles who ironically smiled back at him.

Shaking his head, Tristan had an amused look on his face. "Thanks Sunny."

Immediately Hawke raced forward and began sniffing her dog Cheyenne. In response Cheyenne started sniffing her in return before both dogs started barking happily amongst themselves.

"Awe. It appears Hawke has made a friend,"added Veronica in an exited tone.

"So besides having two dogs sniff each others butt, what brings you four here?"

"Where here because we want to know if you know anything about a missing STF group that was seen around here about a month ago?"

Thinking for a minute, Trudy turned to look at Sunny. "Yes I believe Doc Mitchell treated someone a month ago who he said belong some important NCR faction."

"If you want I can show you to the good doctor's house?"

"By all means Sunny...lead the way."

Fallowing Sunny Smiles into the small town of Goodsprings, Cass found it to be place that one could easily get lost in. It was these small towns where very little changed made her think about her own home. Pushing these thoughts out of her head, she could see they came up to the first house next the Prospector Saloon.

"Doc! You in!" Shouted Sunny as she knocked loudly on the door.

At first there was no response, but then a old man dressed in a field hand outfit finally opened the door. "Ah Sunny, I am afraid I didn't here what you were yelling about as I was trying to make myself some dinner."

"This is captain Tristan Walker, he and his group are to see if you remember the person you treated a month ago with the gun shot wound to the head."

Nodding his head, Mitchell stood aside and let them enter his home. "She said someone would come looking for her one day. And quite frankly I am glad to get this burden off my chest."

Right when Tristan was about to say something the good doc disappeared behind the corner of his house. Standing in silence, Cass decided she need a drink. Reaching inside her bounty hunter duster, she pulled out her half empty bottle of whiskey.

"You want some?" She asked Veronica who shook her head.

"Find more for me,"she said taking a swig from the bottle when suddenly Boone grabbed it from her,"what the fuck Craig?"

Drinking what was left of the whiskey, he tossed the empty bottle back at her. "I'll pay you back later Cass, you have my word."

Sighing, she put the empty bottle back inside her duster. "You better asshole."

"It seems like wherever I go its always the same. Folks just never leave each other alone,"said Mitchel who reappeared holding a pre-war book, dog tags and STF bagde.

Passing the stuff to Tristan, she could see him hold the dog tags up in the light to read them better. "Ranger Kira Emerson."

"About a month ago Sunny and a few of the settlers found her near Goodsprings source in rough shape."

"How bad?" Asked Tristan while he was rifling through the book.

"Like getting shot in the back of the head bad. Anyways, when they brought her here I was sure she was dead. But much to my bewilderment she was still alive. I did what I could to try and stop the bleeding, but the bullet was in too deep for me to even try and remove it. She hung to life for the next three days when suddenly she regain conscious for a few brief moments."

"What did she say?" Asked a curious looking Veronica

"Just that she was sorry and that the truth needs to get out. That some people both good and bad would come looking for her after she died. It was then she asked me to hide her personal belongs and that he burn her body instead of bury it. After that... she passed away,"he said with a sad expression on his face.

Closing the pre-war book, Tristan ran a hand through his goatee. "I know you did everything you could doc. But with her death that makes this trail a cold one."

"What about that book? Does it have anything useful in it?" Asked Veronica before Tristan passed it to her.

"No. Its written in code. So whatever it does say it will take awhile before we begin to decipher it."

"I am sorry I couldn't be more helpful captain. But if you want I can offer you some bighorner stew I just finished making?"

Feeling her stomach beginning to grow, she nudged her friend in the ribs. "That does sound pretty good . I think will accept your offer."

Grinning back up at her, Cass took Tristan by the hand and pulled him towards the front door. Going out the front door, she leaned up against the front of the railing."Hey I am sorry for acting like a jerk to you after that woman kissed you."

"It's okay Cass. I know your just looking out for me...remember it's part of your job."

Laughing, she took off her hat. "I just don't want to see you get hurt. Something about that woman just rubbed me the wrong way. And my gut feelings are usually never wrong."

Removing his first recon beret, Tristan looked her dead in the eyes. "You've been a good friend to me for years Cass. I will always respect your opinion...even if it's something I don't want to hear."

"Hey don't go and get all soft on me,"she said by smacking him in the arm,"your going to need the killer instinct if you plan on seeing this through."

"Oh I know that whiskey Rose. And hey, maybe one day soon I'll be one giving you some relationship advice as well."

Shaking her head, Cass gave him an amused look. "You know I don't do relationships. There too messy and someone usually ends up getting hurt."

"I am aware of that my friend."

"Then why do you even bring it up?"

"Because...you never know. Whose knows, maybe some time in the future you might find yourself married with a few kids."

Staring at him, Cassidy could feel her heart beating fast inside her chest. Deep down she knew sooner than later she would have to deal with these feeling for him, but today was not that day.

Laughing back at him, Cass put her arm around his shoulder. "Your funny soldier boy."

"It's a gift my friend."

"Well how about we give that a gift a rest and enjoy some good home cooked food."

"I think I can manage that for at least one evening."

A/N: If you haven't read my Part One story, I recommend you do. As some of the background and characters might not make sense to you then. I welcome reviews and comments about my story. Even if it's to address my poor grammar and spelling. This story will take me a while, but I promise to finish it.


	5. Justice for the Dead

A/N: I do not own or will ever own anything by Bethesda Softworks or by Obsidian and Fallout New Vegas. This is just about a regular soldiers journey through New Vegas and the NCR.

(As a warning I am aware the grammar is rough at best...believe I know. If you can read through it and still make sense of it, then that's all I am asking for.)

Chapter 4

Justice for the Dead

"Have you had any luck on deciphering the journal yet?" Asked Tristan into the ham radio.

"No I am afraid not,"came the voice of his friend scientist Daniel Lopez,"it's some type of algorithm I haven't seen before. But trust me Tristan, as soon as we found something out you'll be the first person I tell."

"Roger that."

It had been two weeks since Tristan and his team went to Goodsprings looking for their first clue on the missing STF team. After a brief run with a Legion scout party, they discovered one of the missing agents was dead, Kira Emerson. Only leaving behind a mysterious coded pre-war journal, Tristan thought it was best to give it Dan and his team at the Yangtze Memorial Bunker.

Chuckling, Tristan pulled out the chair that was in front of the radio and sat down. "So...how's work been?"

"It has it's up and downs."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, despite being the head scientist here for the last five years were still not even close to unlocking the full potential of this facility's power. My last reports tell me were only running about 50%, with progress moving to a stand still."

Hearing the frustration in his friend's voice, Tristan thought a moment before responding."You need to you cut yourself a little slack Dan. I mean the Brotherhood is the most technological advance group in the entire country. And your trying to duplicate what they can do with less support and resources? Sounds to me like your doing one hell of a job."

"Thanks. Coming from you that means a lot."

"What can I say...your welcome."

Making the both of them laugh for a moment, Tristan leaned across the table and grabbed the sunset sarsaparilla off the table. "So what does colonel Hsu having you doing now that you have hit a dead end?"

"Well last week we broke up a massive drug deal between the Fiends and a group of NCR soldiers who were dealing inside Camp McCarren for them. Oh and two days ago we managed to put an end to a black market weapon smuggling ring at Camp Golf. So about the same kind of stuff we use to get into,"he said popping off the cap on his soda and drinking deeply from it.

"You know...sometimes I miss all the excitement we use to get into."

"Perhaps, but you and me both know your happy behind the desk."

Hearing him chuckle, Tristan took another sip from his soda."True enough. Besides, I think Andrea will beat me senseless if she found out I was back in the field with you on some crazy STF mission?"

Laughing even more, captain Walker looked at his First Recon watch. "Well I've got to go my old friend."

"Yeah same here. Got a nice dinner with the wife lined up tonight."

"Talk to you later Dan."

"You too Tristan."

Turning off the ham radio, Tristan stood up and walked over to the window that was behind his couch. Looking through the binds, he could see night time scene of Novac greet him. Stepping away from the window, captain Walker spotted the newest photo he had placed along the way with his other ones. In it Tristan had his arms around Cass and Veronica's shoulders, making all three of them smile. On Cass's right she had used her free hand to pull Boone into the picture despite what he said about not wanting to be it.

Running a finger over her picture he sighed heavily. Cause deep down he knew that he was starting to fall for her, even though she made it clear she didn't do relationships. Currently, Cass was over at Veronica's apartment. They were having a girls night out that the former Brotherhood member had been begging her too do for the past three weeks. This presented Tristan a chance to finally talk to Boone one on one, with out interruption. Even though they had been a team for over a month now, his old sniper friend was still the cold and emotionless man he met the first time he arrived back in Novac.

Going over to his weapon cabinet, captain Walker grabbed his new custom hunting rifle. Closing the door, he thought for a moment of taking his desert ranger duster with him as he was only wearing his black long sleeve under shirt, military khaki pants, and shoes. Deciding against it Tristan left his apartment and went down the stairs. Going across the small clearing that was between the apartments and the inside the Dino Bite gift shop.

Heading past Cliff Briscoe desk, he went up the small flight of stairs and slowly opened the door that led into the mouth of Dinky the dinosaur. Sure enough Boone was there wearing his 1st Recon assault armor, reading a pre-war book.

"Can I help you captain?" He asked without even looking up from his book.

"I wanted to show you something,"he said taking the seat that was next to him and grabbed the hunting rifle off his shoulder,"here."

Thrusting the weapon towards him, Boone marked his page and set down his book. Studying the weapon for a moment he finally looked up with a sly grin on his face.

"Impressive. Where did you get the new parts?"

"Well I got the unique carbon fiber gun stock made by the Gun Runners. The barrel was made locally here from a special titanium aluminum metal by the Crimson Caravan Company. Also, if you notice the barrel is a good two inches longer than a normal hunting rifle. The custom action and extended clip I had to modify myself in order for them to fit properly into the new stock. Hell I adjusted the scope to the point I now can hit targets over a mile away with no problem"he said not even trying to hide the excitement in his voice as his friend examined the weapon even more closely.

Looking through the scope, Boone handed him his rifle back to him. "I've got to ask...how much did this set you back?"

"Hmm,"he said thinking for a minute,"about 5,000 caps I think."

"5,000 caps on a hunting rifle. How much money do you have?"

"Well considering I live frugal and haven't made any big purchases in four years, about 15,000 in caps with another 12,000 in NCR paper money."

Whistling, Boone turned his attention back towards the night sky. "Now captain I know you didn't just come here to show off your new toy and brag about how rich you are?"

Setting aside his own rifle, Tristan ran a hand through his goatee. "Your right about that Craig. We have known each other ever since we were both trainees at First Recon boot camp seven years. Back then your were quite and reserved person as well, but you knew how to laugh and have a good time. But now you have closed yourself off so much all you care about is the next kill. Boone, you can't keep living your life like that. It's going to kill you if you keep going?"

"Don't you think I fucking now that! It's what I am counting on!" He shouted before turning to look at him.

"Why would you think that?"

Taking off his First Recon beret, the sniper sighed heavily before starting. "Life has a way of punishing you for the mistakes you make. I guessing the Bittersprings Massacre never made it back home did it?"

"No, I that doesn't sound familiar at all?"

"After we drove the Legion from Hoover it gave the NCR time to focus on their enemies inside New Vegas. The Great Khans have always been a thrown in their side and they wanted to send them a message. We tracked them to Bitter Springs, where First Recon was stationed on a cross road at Coyote Tail Ridge. Our orders were to shoot anything that came down the ridge. But instead of warriors we saw women, kids and wounded civilians coming down. Major Gilles told us shoot despite the fact they were noncombatants, and like a good soldier I did what I was told. After that...I couldn't be apart of the NCR any more. So I let my enlistment end and went to the strip, hoping to find something to take my mind off what I did,"he said staring into his hands with a somber look.

"That was were you met Carla again wasn't it?" He asked, causing the sniper to stare back at him with a somber look.

Taking a deep breath, Boone finally nodded his head. "Yeah. We had met a few times before I left the military. She worked inside the NCR embassy, so every time I came to the strip I would see her. On my last trip I decided to ask her out. Much to my surprise she agreed. It's funny, she was also so talkative which suited me quite find, as I never knew what to say. When I listened to her talk about her job and our future plans I could forget about my past. It was if she was a buffer between those bad memories and those good ones yet on the horizon."

"I understand that more than most people. When I was with Jen it seem like no matter what we faced it was going to be alright some how. It seems kinda silly now when you think about it, but back then it all felt so real."

Chuckling softly at first, Craig suddenly stopped smiling and gave him a more serious. "I need to you something and it's important."

"By all means Boone go ahead."

"When my wife went first missing no one around time seem to know anything. And when I went to question them they seem to know nothing about it. Now I know Carla could be hard to get along with, but I knew something was terribly wrong. So tired of waiting around getting no results I used my skill I learned in First Recon and managed to track her down at Cotton Wood Cove,"he told him before a painful expression came across his face.

"I saw her being auction off like a piece of live stock before a crowd of hungry Legionnaires. All I had was my gun and distance. Even though my mind was telling me I was saving my wife and my unborn child from a life of slavery, my heart couldn't let me forget I was the person who pulled the trigger. A part of me now wishes that I charged that camp killing as many of those bastards as I could before I died myself."

"What did they say around Novac once you told them what happen?" He asked hoping that he finally got some answers.

"Nothing,"he said looking into his hands and then back up at him,"even when I confided into my former best friend Manny I knew something was wrong. He seemed happy that my wife was dead and that I didn't need her anymore. I will tell you something. I think, no I now, someone here in Novac is responsible for kidnapping my wife. They knew the exactly when I wouldn't be around and exactly how to get into the town without being noticed."

"What do you need me to do?"

Staring at him for a few moments, Craig grabbed his sniper rifle from the wall and fired randomly out into the night time sky. "Help me find out those who are responsible for her capture. All I ask is that you don't get in my way when it comes time to bring justice to them."

While Tristan had a hard time thinking that someone like the Mcbrides, Ranger Andy, Cliff or even Jeannie May Crawford could be capable of doing something like that, he also understood everything that Boone had told him did make sense.

"I am usually not one for executions, but...this is a different. When the time comes I will make sure that no one in the NCR gets in your way."

Nodding his head, Boone lowered his rifle on top of his lap. "Thanks Tristan. I knew I could count on you at least."

"Not a problem man. If you need to talk about anything...you know where I live,"he added by standing up and heading for the door.

"I might take you up on the offer one day."

Closing the door behind, Tristan took several deep breaths before he started down the stairs again. Exiting the gift shop, he looked into the sky staring up at the bright stars that shined down on him. The pain he felt from Boone telling him his emotional trauma shook him up. It starting to make him relive his own personally failure as the image of his wife dying in his arms came flood back.

Suddenly the loud barking of Hawke drew him back to reality. Grabbing his custom auto pistol out of the waist of the back of his pants, captain Walker ran up the stairs to his apartment and used his shoulder to open the door.

Upon entering his room, Tristan could see a woman dressed in a pink pre-war spring dress and heel attempting to grab a plate of food of his stove. All the while Hawke was barking and growling at her.

"You better leave now before my dog ruins that pretty dress of yours ma'am,"he said in threatening manner while aiming his laser sight on her chest.

"Calm down soldier boy,"added Cass who turned around to face him,"last time I checked I live here too."

Upon hearing Tristan's nickname for him, Hawke immediately stopped growling and sat down on the kitchen floor, wagging her tail happily.

"About time girl,"she said gently scratching the top of the dog's head,"and here I thought you dogs could smell through anything."

Besides wearing the dress and heels, Cassidy also had some ruby lip stick, blush and blue eye shadow. With her medium long red hair cascading down the sides of her face, Tristan couldn't believe how stunning she looked.

"What's a matter captain, you never seen a woman before?"

Shaking his head, Tristan set down his pistol on the desk near his computer. Removing his hunting rifle off his shoulder, he made his over to the gun cabinet and put it away. "You'll have to forgive me Cassidy, but I have only seen you once in a dress before. So you will have to excuse if I didn't recognize you."

"Fuck you Walker."

Grinning back at her, Tristan crossed the room and found that she had taken half of his bighorner steak, one baked potato, and half of his maize.

"Hey? You took my dinner that I had planned on eating?"

Taking a big bite off the steak, Cass shook her head. "No I only took half. Besides you never asked me if I was staying the night at Veronica's...you only assumed I was."

Sighing, he couldn't deny her logic. Grabbing a plate out of the cupboard, he put was left on his dinner on it and sat down across from his best friend.

"So...did you have a good time on your girls night?"

Swallowing her food, Cass grabbed a drink of her purified water before letting loose a loud belch. "Eh, it was alright."

"You can't fool me Rose...I know you had a good time. It's written all over your face."

Rolling her eyes at him, Cass went back to her food. After finishing their meal, Tristan stood up and went over to the floor safe he had underneath his table that had his computer on it.

"What you are doing?"

"Looking for something, duh?"

"I know that asshole. I meant what for?"

Finding what he was looking for, Tristan quickly put the camera behind his back and stood up with a wide grin on his face.

"Close your eyes."

"Why would I do that?" She asked giving him a curious look.

"Because it's a surprise."

"Is it for me?"

Thinking for a moment, he turned back to her shrugging his shoulders. "Maybe?"

"Maybe? What the hell does that mean?"

"Just trust me...okay?"

Sighing heavily, Cass finally closed her eyes. Bringing up the camera he made sure to get her in complete focus before taking the picture. A second after the flash went off Cass opened her eyes with a surprised facial expression on her face.

"You son of a bitch! Give me that camera now!" She yelled him before standing up and heading in his direction.

"Nope,"he said grinning at her,"last time I checked I can take has many pictures as I want with my camera."

Raising the camera over his head with his left hand, Tristan did his best to keep the camera away from her wild lunges at him.

"I swear to God if you don't give it to me I will take it from you."

Gently grabbing a hold of her wrist, Tristan lean in close to her. "By all means...try."

Instead of responding with violence like he expected her to do she just stood there staring in to his eyes. Staring back into her gray eyes, he felt himself getting lost into her gaze. It was only then he began very aware of her shallow breath on the side of his cheek. Taking his eyes of her face, he looked down, noticing how nice the dress she was wearing showed off her ample body.

Meeting her gaze once more, he started to feel the overwhelming urge to kiss her take a hold of him. Letting go of her wrist, he slowly brought up his hand and brushed some of her auburn hair back behind her ear. Leaving his hand on her cheek, Tristan watched as she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. Gently tilting her head, he made her open her eyes and stare up at him again. Taking a moment to summon up the courage he need, he started to lower his face even closer to hers. Right when he was about to press his lips against hers she suddenly pulled back.

"Whoa! I think I had too much to drink. Sorry about that Walker,"she said quickly heading into the bathroom and slamming the door behind her.

Closing his eyes, Tristan knew Cassidy hadn't a had a drop of any alcohol all day as Veronica wanted her sober for their girls only night. Opening his eyes, he stared intently on the bathroom door. Sighing, he made his way over to his bed and sat down on the edge. Upon instinct Hawke came walking over to him and sat down her head in his lap.

"I know girl, I know."

* * *

Taking the left at Camp Searchlight in order to merge onto Highway 92, Cass was more than overjoyed to back out on the road again. While she suspected that had to do with her life as a caravaner, she also new she wanted to test her new armor she had gotten from the STF office back in California.

Wearing Riot gear (minus the helmet), she felt properly fit to actually do some damage against the dangers of the Mojave ever since she had to sell her combat armor in order to pay her way back home. Happy with the weapons she already owned, Cass decided to borrow Tristan's trail carbine with a scope for this next mission.

On her right, Boone was wearing his First Recon assault armor as it provided more protection than his survival armor. Wielding a scavenged Gobi Campaign Sniper rifle along with his 9mm pistol and machete gladius, he was ready to go to war.

On her left, Veronica was wearing a US combat armor the NCR had when they found an old supply depot near San Francisco. Supporting a laser rifle that had a modified fiber optics, scope, and beam splitter attachments, along with her plasma defender and a new zap glove that was currently attached on her gun belt.

Another reason she was so happy to be out was because they were heading to Nipton. Ghost from Mojave Outpost had contact Tristan, asking if he could investigate the large columns of black smoke that seem to coming from the town. For Cass this was going to be bittersweet. As this was the very place were her former caravan business was stationed at. Apart of her didn't want to go back to the place of the biggest failure of her life. But another part of her knew it was important to go back and if all possible to get some type of closure on the whole situation.

"How come you didn't ask for any new armor or weapons?" Asked Veronica, who was busy looking through her laser rifle's scope before turning her attention on him.

"Because cousin, I am happy with what I have. Besides, I think I look good in the Desert ranger armor,"he added with a boyish grin on his face.

Giving him a amused look, Cass playfully smacked his arm. "Keep moving Walker or I will have to kick you in the ass on principle and deflate that massive ego of yours."

Making him laugh heartily, Rose was happy to see that everything was back to normal between even after they nearly kissed the previous night. While Cass was sure that Tristan knew she was lying about her excuse of being drunk, he didn't bring up again. Watching him scan the horizon towards the east, she couldn't help but think how complicated things had gotten between them. Trying her best to push this feelings for him back down deep inside of her, Cass instead found them intensify with every passing day.

Coming over the hill, Rose was drawn out of her train of thought when the sight of the billowing smoke finally came into view. Taking her trail carbine off her shoulder, she looked through her scope to see her worse fears about Nipton were true. In front of series of burning tires, she spotted the red bull flag of Caesar's Legion staring back at her.

Without saying a word everyone else immediately ready their own weapons."Keep low,"whispered Tristan as they all hunched over and started heading down the steep hill.

Crossing the rail road tracks that went in front of the Nevada/California sign, they entered Nipton through a small hole in the back fence.

"Veronica. I want you to head right and cover that side of the road."

Nodding her head, Tristan's cousin jogged quietly over to closest building that was on the right side and disappearing around the bend.

"Boone, that house that over looks the entire town hall building looks like a good sniper position."

"I am on it,"he said quickly before daring around a ruin camper heading in the direction of the building Tristan had talked about.

"Cass...stay close to me."

Nodding her head, she and Hawke immediately fallowed closely behind Tristan as he made his way through the camper area. Making sure to stick between the buildings that dotted the small town, they made their way around two piles of flaming tires that was making the entire town feel 10 degrees hotter than normal. Kneeling directly behind the burning tires, Cass put her hand up to her mouth in order to stop the nauseating smell from making her cough out load.

Looking down the main road, Cassidy was greeted with a horrific sight. A series of ten crosses on either side of the road made up telephone poles had residents crucified on them. Only six of them were still alive and even then they were on the bring of death. Cass had idea of what they were possibly heading into when Ghost told them of rising smoke coming front Nipton, but this was ten times worse than she could have ever imagined.

"Across the street is my old caravan company building,"she said looking at the building that was in front of them,"although it appears they turned into a general store now."

"Okay. It seems like a good place to use for cover."

Nodding her head in agreement, Cass, Tristan and Hawke quickly ducked behind a car that was in front of an abandon house. Looking over the car, she could see a group of Legionnaires standing in front of the town hall while one of them was busy giving the rest of them some speech.

"It can't be,"said the stunned voice of his best friend.

Turning to look at him, she could see his gaze was focused on leader who had an helmet made of an head of a fox.

"Tristan?"

"I have to be sure."

"Sure about what?" She asked him, but by the time she looked to her right he was already gone.

Racing quietly after him Cass saw him go inside the general store. Entering her former caravan business building, she quickly closed the door behind them.

"Cass, does this building have a roof top access?"

"Yeah. Inside the bathroom on your right as soon as you reach the top stairs."

"Hawke. Stay here and protect Rose."

Sitting down beside her, Cassidy was about to protest at the fact she need protecting but once again he was gone. Sighing, she made her way over to side blown out window that over looked the town hall building. Kneeling down, she put her trail carbine slightly out the window and took aim at the group of legionnaires.

"Okay I am in position,"stated Veronica inside her radio.

Taking the radio out of her riot gear duster, she raised it up to the side of her face. "Same here. Boone, you good."

"Set and ready to kill some Legion assholes."

"Tristan."

But instead of responding she was greeted with silence. "Captain Walker, are you position?"

"Listen. No one besides me is allowed to kill the man wearing the fox head helmet."

"What are you talking,"but she never got a chance to finish her question as he interrupted her,"I am being deadly serious. Vulpes is mine. Do I make myself clear Boone?"

"Crystal clear."

"Good."

Cass wanted to ask him why it was so important that he kill that man, but judging from the seriousness of his voice she knew better. Putting her radio back inside her duster, she looked through her scope to see the man Tristan called Vulpes had stopped giving a speech to his fellow Legion soldiers. Whispering a command to veteran legionary, he turned and entered the town hall building.

Hearing her best friend pound the roof in frustration, Cass knew things were about to heat up. Sure enough a moment a later the Legionnaires raised their weapons and spread out in different directions. Looking through her scope, she set her sights on a charging legionary wielding a cowboy repeater. Pulling the trigger, she watched the .44 magnum bullet hit the man dead in the chest, dropping him in mid run.

Flipping up the level action, Rose released the spent casing and loaded another bullet into the barrel. Taking aim at another charging legionary she fired, but this time she missed as her bullet one of the crosses instead. Ignoring her miss, Cass turned her aim to the right and fired another shot, but just like last time she missed. Luckily for her the veteran she missed was hit in the side of the head, as the bullet ripped through his temple before exiting out the left side.

Scanning the area for her next target, Rose saw through her scope a mongrel taking 2 laser shots to the body. Looking to the right, she was greeted with two veterans attempting to flank Veronica. Firing very quickly she hit both legionnaires in twice in the back just before they could hop over the small fence that was in their way.

"Damn!" She cursed out load as a series of shots aimed at her window had forced to seek cover from her firing position.

With her back towards the wall, she could see all the junk that hadn't been picked clean by the Legion being shot with numerous ricochets. Knowing she had to move, Cassidy put her left on the window ledge for support when suddenly a bullet struck the top of her left hand.

"God damn it!" She shouted quickly pulling back her hand only to see the bullet had gone clean through.

With the sounds of battle still echoing all around her, Rose knew their was no time for her treat her gun shot wound. Staying low, she maneuvered around a broken cooler and went towards the front boarded up out window that had a shelf in front of it she could use as cover.

Leaning up from her position, Cass could see through a large hole that had been blown through the boards a legionary charging at her with a throwing spear. Firing without using her scope, she hit the man right in the neck, just as he had reared to unleash the spear on her.

"Cass frag out!" Shouted Boone over the radio.

Looking down, she spotted the dynamite laying now more than two feet away from her. Reacting quickly, she dove forward and chucked it out the window before her back could hit the ground. With her trail carbine close to her chest, Cass reached inside her duster to grab some more .44 magnum ammo. Only after loading four rounds in her carbine a large explosion went off near her, causing the remaining wooden panels that was still in the window to be blown out all around her. Putting her hands over her head, Cassidy braced herself as a series of explosions quickly fallowed the first one, with each one more devastating then the last.

Taking her hands off her head, Rose could see her trail carbine had knocked away from her and now was buried somewhere under a pile of debris inside the store.

"Hawke!" She shouted trying to look through smoke and fearing the dog had been killed by the explosions.

A series of loud barks that fallowed after her shout let her know that she was still alive. Bringing her attention back on herself, Cass knew she had to get away from the window. It was when she stood stood up she felt a tremendous pain coming from her chest and back. Looking down, she could her riot gear armor looked like Swiss cheese with all the shrapnel marks and tiny pieces of debris sticking in it. While their was no doubt her armor saved her life, she could tell by the pain that she must have broken some ribs or possible hand some internal bleeding.

Grabbing lucky out of it's holster, Cass attempted to cross the now maze of shelves that lay scattered all over the floor. With all the debris on the floor, Cass was finding it difficult to maintain her foot, not to mention she having a hard time breathing. Without warning Hawke charged forward at three legion mongrels who came racing inside the destroyed front part of the building.

"No Hawke!"

Aiming quickly, she fired two shots at the closest mongrel, hitting the beast twice in the body. Right when she was about firing at the other two dogs who were fighting Hawke, a wounded veteran wielding a machete tackled her to the ground, knocking her weapon out of her hand. Realizing her opponent was on her back, Cass managed to flip herself around only to see him bring his blade back around to the front.

With her Bowie knife and other .357 magnum pistol being currently pinned to her body, Cass was forced to try and fight off the man with her bare hands. Grabbing a hold of his right wrist, she managed to stop him before he could come down with his blade. With all her focus on legionary's weapon hand, Cass forget about his other hand until he used to punch her in the face. The blow stunned her for only a second, but thankfully she still managed to maintain her grip on his right wrist.

Glaring down at her, the man reared back to punch her again when she used her own left hand to grab a hold of his own left wrist.

Despite the pain she was feeling from her gun shot wound in the left hand, Rose was still able to hold off her stronger opponent. Despite being in the fight for her life, she could hear Hawke growing and whining as she did her best to fight off two mongrels at the same time.

While in the heat of the moment she could ignore the wound in her left hand, but the increasing stabbing pains coming from her chest was another thing. Combined with the added weight of the legionary who was pressing down on her, breathing was becoming more and more difficult. Cough up some blood, she was forced to take her eyes off her opponent for a split second.

Unfortunately for Cass, that was all the legionary need. Rearing back, he slammed his masked head into her own head. The force behind the blow made her let go of both of his wrists. Finally free, the man above her went to work by repeatedly punching her in the face with both of his hands. Unable to defend herself, all she could do was lay their and take it, as each blow felt like her life was slipping away from her.

"Now you will die!" He yelled before raising his machete high in the air over his head.

Right when Cassidy thought she might die she heard the sound of a gun shot going off. Looking up, she saw Tristan hopping over the banister with his auto pistol in his right hand. Falling forward, the dead legionary now lay on top of her severely beating and bruised body. Hearing two more shots go off, Cass knew that he had killed the two legion mongrels that was attacking his dog.

Fighting to stay conscious, Cass called out to him. "Tristan."

She knew her voice was weak, but thankfully he heard her and raced over to her. Removing the dead body off her own, she stared up at him. Staring into his face, she could see he had blood coming down the side of his neck.

"You're bleeding."

"I am fine, the bullet only grazed me."

"How's Hawke?"

"She's got bite marks all over her head and legs, but she'll be okay."

Despite what he was telling her, Cassidy could still hear the worry in his voice "Right now I am more concerned about you."

"Help me sit up, my back and face is killing me."

Shaking his head, Tristan bent down and picked up her injured body. Cass wanted to protest but she was too weak to even attempt. Carrying her up the flight of stairs, he gently sat her down on the bed. It was only then did she realize that a strange silence had settled on the town.

"Is everyone okay?" Asked Tristan into his radio.

"I took a spear wound to the thigh, along with a few bites to the ankle, but yeah I am good,"added the voice of Veronica.

"Boone?"

"I am fine."

Nodding his head, Tristan ran back down the stairs and helped carried Hawke up to the second floor as well. Setting her down, Cassidy could see she was limping around but was still able to walk in need.

"Veronica, I need you get over and keep Cass and Hawke safe for me. Boone, I want you to clear each of these houses. Make sure there is no one left besides the town hall."

"Yes sir,"they both answered back at the same time.

Setting down his radio, Tristan reaching inside his desert ranger duster, pulling out a med kit he always carried with him.

Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, Rose watched him take out some medical supplies. "Be honest soldier boy...how bad do I look?"

Wiping away some blood from her face, he grabbed the med-x off the counter and injector her. "You look fine my friend."

Chuckling lightly, Cass could see how worried he was about her. "Your horrible lair."

Grinning down at her, she watched as he treated the rest of her injuries the best he could before injecting her with two stimpaks. After removing his duster and hunting rifle, Tristan sat back down on the bed beside her again.

"I don't want to leave you like this...but I have to go and finish this Cass. I have too."

Right when he was about to leave she reached out with her right hand and stopped him. "Why?"

Giving her a somber look, captain Walker sat back down on the edge of the bed. "I owe it to Jen to make that bastard pay for what he did to her."

Upon hearing his dead wives name, Cass finally understood why killing his man was so important to him. Letting go of his wrist, she nodded her head. "I understand Tristan. Just please be careful."

"I promise,"he said leaning down and kissing her softly on the top of the head,"just make sure you'll still around when I get back...okay?"

"I promise,"she added gently squeezing his hand before he stood up and left the room.

* * *

Opening the large double doors of the town hall, Tristan scanned the area in front of with his custom auto pistol. Finding nothing but a few dead bodies, he quickly closed the door behind him. Bending down, he could see they all had bite marks around their neck and head area. Standing back up, he felt the sharp pain coming from his right ankle. The bullet that hit him their must have done more damage than he realized. Willing himself to ignore the pain, Tristan had more important things on his mind than a wounded ankle. Vulpes was here. And to him, that was all that mattered.

"I am glad to see that you made it captain Walker,"came the smug sounding voice of Vulpes from the nearby intercom.

"So the Legion does know I am back in New Vegas."

"Indeed. We have many spies in entrench within the NCR, so your return is not a surprise."

"Regardless, it doesn't change what is going to happen here today."

"Oh, and what is that?"

"You're not leaving here alive,"he said before shooting the intercom twice with his pistol.

Moving forward, Tristan entered a large room that had a huge table that looked like it could seat 25 people. Towards the back was a series of benches and desks the townsfolk must have used during meetings and other important events. Walking around the table, he could see a dead woman with half of her face chewed off. Something about her body caught his attention. Bending down, he spotted the mine neatly tucked away under her back.

Grabbing a book off the table, he tossed it forward and hit the body with it. A second later the mine went off, exploding what was rest of the body into pieces.

"You're going to have to try harder than that Vulpes!"

"Perhaps. But this place deserved what they happen to them,"he responded back from another nearby intercom.

Edging his way around the table, Tristan pulled out his katana and swung down at small tripwire that was in front of the doorway that led out of the conference room. A large piece of jagged metal came down and swung back forth. Waiting for the piece of jagged metal to stop swinging, he entered a wooden narrow hallway.

"Nipton was a wicked place, debased and corrupt. It served all comers, as long as they paid. Profligate troops, men of the Legion such as myself. The people here didn't care. It was a town of whores."

"But that doesn't give you the right to massacre them,"he said swinging up and cut the wire on a grenade bouquet.

"Caesar's will demands we pacify every town we come across. Nipton will serve as a warning to all of New Vegas if you continue to live a life of sin."

Limping up to the basement door, captain Walker open the door and tossed all three grenades he got from the bouquet down the steps. Closing the door, he went towards the flight of stairs that was in front of him and started going up. Reaching the second level of stairs, the grenades went off. The explosions sent off another larger explosion that shook the building. Tristan knew the Legion liked to rig certain devices and machines to explode if they were tampered with, as he figured the small generator that was used to give the town hall power must have been rigged as well.

"I am tiring of this games Vulpes! Come out and face me!"He shouted once he reached the second floor.

"But all life is one big game. Once you know how to play it, everything is easy. The Legion is strength. Everyone knows there place, and everyone knows what is demanded of them. That is why your precious Northern California Republic will fall right in front of your eyes."

"Not if I have anything to say about!" He Yelled swinging around and cutting a Legion mongrel in half.

Looking to left, Tristan saw two more mongrels charging at him. Firing his auto pistol, he hit both of them each three times in the body, causing them both them to drop in mid run. Stabbing his katana into the ground, he reached inside his side pants pocket and put a fresh ten round clip into his auto pistol.

Pulling out his blade out of the ground, Tristan slowly marched forward again. For some reason it seem like he was complete aware of his surroundings, despite the fact of his injuries were slowing him down a bit. He suspected this had to do with the fact he had been waiting for this moment for over four years and nothing was gone to stop him now.

Stopping in front a girls bathroom, Tristan fired a few rounds into the door. Sure enough a mongrel came running out, as he side stepped the dogs attack with ease. Spinning around, he quickly behead the mongrel.

"Your wasting your time with these petty tricks Inculta. The only way this will end is when you face me one on one."

"Is that so captain?"

"Don't ask a question to which you already know the answer too,"he said climbing up the third flight of stairs.

Reaching the landing on the third floor, Tristan carefully limped down the small hallway until he reached the Mayor's room. Slowly opening the door, he could see Vulpes sitting behind a large desk with the former Mayor Joesph B. Steyn head sitting in front of him.

"Ah you made it. Me and the former mayor were having an intimate conversation about his reward for handing the town over to us. You see, despite being outnumbered almost 3 to one 1, they offered no resistance and begged for a chance to save their lives. So be the gracious person that I am, I came up with the idea of what I call the lottery,"he told him before standing up and pulling out his ripper and machete gladius.

"What lottery are you talking about?" He asked while putting away his pistol and grabbed his katana with both of his hands.

"A lottery to determine the each citizen's fate of course. First place was let go, in order to show the will of Caesar. Second place was crippled and allowed to crawl his way out of the town. The losers were sorta by number and either killed, crucified or enslaved. Caesar is nothing but a practical man,"he added with a wicked grin on his face.

Staring at him, Tristan took a deep breath before pointing his blade at him. "Well it all stops here you fucking bastard. For what you did Jen, and everyone else, I will bring the dead there justice."

Without giving him a second to think Tristan attacked him. Swing at him with a wild variety of slashes and strikes, he forced the leader of the frumentarii back on his heels. Spinning with his blade, he made Vulpes to duck his attack or else he would have lost his head. But captain Walker was ready for this and he spun around again, hitting his opponent with a side kick to the chest.

Sending Vulpes to the floor, Tristan immediately started attacking him before he could even get up. Slashing at the ground, he made the Legionary roll in order to dodge his many swipes at him. Rolling behind a chair, he stab at Vulpes attempting to impale him through the side of the neck. But instead his blade hit the top of the wooden chair and only grazed his shoulder. With his miss, this allowed frumentarii the chance to roll back up on his feet again.

Giving him a look of total disgust, Tristan knew what he was going to do next. Reaching down, he grabbed a throwing knife of his gun belt. Sure enough Vulpes made his move and threw his machete gladius at him.

Knocking the blade down with his katana, he spun around and tossed the throwing knife at him. The throwing knife stuck perfectly into the back of his neck before he could even take a step forward towards the window that was less than five feet away from him. Dropping his ripper, Vulpes remain rigged for a few second before finally dropping to his knees.

"This changes nothing. Caesar's wrath upon this sinful place will know no bounds. All will bow before him as we march towards the west coast,"he told him even as blood was began to fill up his mouth.

"Perhaps,"he said moving around so that he was now in front of him,"but you won't there to see it."

Raising his blade high above his head, Tristan swung down and cut in half from the top of his head down to the groin. Slowly pulling his katana out from between his legs, he wiped the blood off his blade and sheathed his weapon. Turning his back on severed halves of the once leader of the Frumentarii, Tristan breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"It's finally over," he said to himself, hoping now Jen might be able to finally rest in peace knowing that Vulpes was finally dead.

A/N: If you haven't read my Part One story, I recommend you do. As some of the background and characters might not make sense to you then. I welcome reviews and comments about my story. Even if it's to address my poor grammar and spelling. This story will take me a while, but I promise to finish it.


	6. I Need You

A/N: I do not own or will ever own anything by Bethesda Softworks or by Obsidian and Fallout New Vegas. This is just about a regular soldiers journey through New Vegas and the NCR.

(As a warning I am aware the grammar is rough at best...believe I know. If you can read through it and still make sense of it, then that's all I am asking for.)

Chapter 5

I Need You

"Cass...are we sure about this?"

Turning around to look at Tristan, she shrugged her shoulders. "Not really. But if Alex does have any information about my missing caravan it's worth the risk."

Nodding his head, captain Walker readjusted his red scarf on his Ranger red scarf outfit he was wearing for the moment. Looking down at the Ranger vest outfit she borrowed from him, Cass looked back up and finally opened the door to the Atomic Wrangler Casino.

Having been here several times before Cassidy could see the ugly charm of depravity was still present as ever. Right when she was about to take a step towards the bar, a man guarding the door suddenly put his hand on her chest.

Looking down at the hand, she slowly raised her gaze towards the thug. "Remove your hand before I break it for you."

Immediately the thug retracted his hand away from her breasts, but still left it in her way. "I am sorry miss, but I must ask for your guns before I can allow you entry inside the casino."

"Since when?"

"Since a group of junkies attempted to rob the Garrets two months ago."

Sighing, Rose turned to look at her friend who offered her a sarcastic smile. "We need this info right?"

Nodding her head, she turned back to the man guarding the door. Taking off her hunting shotgun, Cass quickly pulled out her .357 magnum and Lucky out of her holsters. While Tristan was busy handing over his Gun Runners assault carbine and custom auto pistol, she couldn't help but notice that the thug was eying the pistol that Tristan gave her.

"Don't even think about it."

Looking up quickly, the man put away pistol inside a large storage box. "You may keep your melee weapons though. We hear at the Atomic Wrangler understand the need to protect yourself."

"Whatever asshole. Just keep your fucking hands off my guns and we won't have a problem."

Making their way over towards an empty table, Cassidy could hear Tristan chuckle behind her as she took a seat.

"What's so funny soldier boy?"

Leaning down, he put a hand on her shoulder. "Nothing my dear, nothing at all."

Feeling those warm sensations spread through out her body every time he touched her, she had to mentally slap herself when she realized she was staring at him.

"Just get the drinks...please?"

Grinning down at her, Tristan slowly removed his from her shoulder. "Yes ma'am."

Watching him approach Francine Garret in order to buy them a few drinks, Cassidy couldn't help but think about the subtle change that had taken over her best friend. It had been two weeks since they had wiped out the Legion at Nipton. While she was never one to shy away from the truth, Rose understood how close she came to dying.

During her recover Tristan was right beside her the whole time. Refusing to let anyone treat her injuries, all she could do was simply let him take care of her as it was too much effort to even try and persuade him otherwise. During those two weeks Cass noticed he was going out of his way to touch her. It was nothing over the top, but enough that she started to take notice. Not to mention he was spending all of his free time with her as well. While secretly she was enjoying the attention he was giving her, she was concerned that things between them were soon reaching a point of no return.

If things kept progressing like they had been going, she knew very soon that she would have to deal with these feelings for him. And that was what scared her so much. Cassidy didn't do relationships, or love. They were too messy and she saw the pain they caused first hand from her mother. Spotting Tristan carrying the bottle of whiskey and three shot glasses towards her, she realized that she was also afraid of losing his friendship.

"You okay?"

Nodding her head, Cassidy grabbed the bottle from the table and drank deeply from it. "Now I am."

Chuckling, Tristan finally took a seat opposite of her. "What time did you expect her to show up?"

"What time do you have?"

"10:28,"he said looking down at his watch.

"Well I told her 11:00, but knowing Alex like I do...I imagine she will be here in next few minutes instead. She has a habit of coming earlier."

"Well I can promise you I don't have that problem."

"What?" She asked but stopped when she noticed him grinning like an idiot. "Your such a jackass."

"I know, but you know you love it."

Sighing heavily, Cass couldn't stop the smile that came across her face. "Now that's the smile I am looking for."

Laughing, she looked past him in order to watch the door for her childhood friend. Right as she predicted a woman with long blonde hair, blue eyes and wearing merc charmer armor entered the casino. Giving the guard at the door her cowboy repeater and scoped .44 magnum, Cassidy removed her hat and waved her over towards them.

Standing up, Cass walked around the table and hugged her friend. "It's good to see again Alex."

"Likewise Cass."

Turning around, Rose could see her best friend staring at her with his arms across. "Oh shit my bad Tristan. I forgot to introduce you."

Uncrossing his arms, he stood up with a smile on his face before holding out his hand to her. "It's fine Rose. Captain Tristan Andrew Walker."

"Stephanie Alexandria Grove,"she said shaking his hand.

Taking a seat at the table they had choose earlier, Cass started to pull some whiskey into the three shot glasses when she noticed her friend was giving Tristan a curious look.

"What a minute? Your not the same NCR Walker that backed Cass's company are you?"

"Guilty as charged Miss Grove."

It was then she saw her childhood friend chuckling amongst herself. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. It's just that I have heard so much about him from your letters, its nice to finally have a face to match the details."

Instantly she could feel Tristan had turned to look at her. Avoid his gaze, she tried to focus on the drink that was in front of her. But while doing that she couldn't hide the small blush that came over her face.

"Awe your blushing Cass. I haven't seen you blush this much since the first time you got piss drunk."

"Fuck you Alex."

Immediately Alex looked at Tristan before the both of them started to laugh. Once their laughter finally died down she hoped they could get this little meeting back on track.

"Anyways, back to business."

"Not so fast,"added Tristan who interrupted her,"you never explain how you two know each other."

Looking at Alex, Cass could see she had a pretend hurt look on her face. "Rose of Sharon Cassidy. How could you not tell your boyfriend about me?"

"First of all, he never asked. Second, he's not my boyfriend. He's my friend...and nothing else."

Out of the corner of her gray eyes she could see the small amount of hurt that flashed on Tristan's face before he quickly replaced it with a fake smile. Immediately she regretted the what she had said, but with Alex present Cass knew she couldn't say something back or risk revealing her secret to him.

"Okay that was awkward. How about I get us on track before things get really side tracked. As to your question captain...we both grew up inside Vault City's courtyard. We weren't allowed inside the rest of the city and treated like second class citizens but it was a hell of a lot safer than the outside. After Cass's mother died at sixteen we both set out to make it in this fucked up world we live in,"she said looking at him then to Cass before coming back to him.

"Thank you for explaining that. Now, you said you have information about Cassidy Caravan's last caravan that went missing shortly after departure?" Asked Tristan with a questioning gaze.

Nodding her head, Alex turned to him. "I do."

"After you told me what happen Cass, I put out some discreet feelers in the underworld."

"Alex is a smuggler. Dealing in supplies and cargo,"added Cass to Tristan who nodded his head in response.

"Anyways. I heard nothing for a long time and was about to give up hope when one day I noticed a series of strange accidents seem to be having to a few other caravan companies in New Vegas. At first I thought I was simple looking for a reason but after I looked over the details even more it became clear something was up."

Putting down her shot, Cass gave her friend a hard look. "Wait. Are you saying someone set me up?"

Nodding her head, Alex down the shot of whiskey quickly. "It looks like it my friend. From my reports it looks like the Griffin Wares caravan, and Durable Dunn's caravan all met with the same fate as your company my friend."

"Son of a bitch!" She shouted slamming her fist against the table.

"Well there you go Cass. I kept telling you something didn't feel right about the whole situation and now you know you it wasn't all your fault.

Looking at Tristan, she quickly turned back to Alex. "Do you know anything else?"

"A little. While I wasn't able to get anymore clues about the other two locations...a Follower's of the Apocalypse Doctor mention something about seeing a group of Vipers pillaging over a caravan near Horowitz Farmstead."

Standing up, Cass was about to go for the exit when she felt Tristan put his hand on her forearm. "You need to calm down Cass. You can't go into this all hot headed or you could risk losing our only lead."

Taking a deep breath, she nodded her head and slowly sat down. "Your right."

"Okay. I am going to go to the bathroom and when I get back I think it's best we make our way over to the farmstead."

Watching her best friend enter the bathroom, Rose turned her sight on her other friend who was leaning back in her chair with a sly grin on her face.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Oh come off it already. How good is he in the sack?"

Rolling her eyes, Cassidy shook her head. "I don't know. I haven't slept with him."

"Are you fucking kidding me? The Cass I knew wouldn't miss a chance to sleep with a man as good looking as that."

"Believe me, I have tried over the past seven years. Unfortunately he had a girlfriend, who later became his wife during those first three years. While I am not afraid to say I have been around the block, I will not be accused of stealing another woman's man."

"Okay. But that doesn't explain about the last four years then. And judging by your tone I take it his wife is no longer with us?"

Sighing, Cass nodded her head. "Indeed. Jennifer died four years ago."

"Okay, then what's the problem?"

"Don't you think I have tried. Every time I try to get him to have sex with me he keeps telling me that he respects me too much to just sleep around like that."

Looking at Alex, she could see an amused look starting to form on her face. "Oh this is good."

"What's good?"

"Cass your so blind you can't even see what's going on."

"Why don't you fucking enlighten me then? Cause I am confused here."

"Perhaps I will...but not when your boyfriend is coming our way,"she replied before taking her eyes off her and looking to the right.

Turning around, she could see Tristan making his way over to them. "You ladies ready?"

"Yep. You good whiskey Rose?"

Standing up, Cassidy put her cowboy hat back on. "As ready as I will ever be."

* * *

Leaving the Atomic Wrangler behind, the trio took the side road off Freeside's Noth Gate up towards Horowitz Farmstead. Once they passed by Westside's West entrance, Tristan knew they were heading into a wide stretch of lawlessness.

It was at a time like this Tristan wished he had Hawke with him. Her keen sense of smell would come in handy over such a large area. Unfortunately for him his faithful companion still hadn't recovered from her battle at Nipton, where she fought three Legion mongrels at once. Not wanting to leave her by herself, Tristan decided to leave her with Boone back at Novac. As for Veronica, she said she had to take care of some family business but would be back before the nightfall.

Turning around, he couldn't help but notice how Cass was moving her neck back and forth. Despite saying she was feeling fine, he knew better. Their battle at Nipton had nearly cost her life. While he was aware how tough she was, that didn't stop him from worrying about her safety no matter how much she protested. But Tristan knew something as important as her missing caravan was one of those few things that couldn't wait. So despite his misgivings about her health they went out anyways.

"I have ask...what's with the beret?"

Taking off his officer's First Recon beret, Tristan tossed it at Alex. "I am trained sniper."

"The last thing you never see,"she said reading the instruction that was below the insignia,"sounds like a bunch of military bullshit."

Tossing his beret back at him, captain Walker couldn't help but feel a little insulted at her comment. Stopping, he pointed towards an ruined stop sign that still had all it's painted letters viable.

"What's wrong soldier boy?"

"Nothing Rose, I am just proving a point to your friend."

"Really? And what point is that?" She asked with smug grin on her face.

"You see that stop sign down the road."

"Yeah."

"Watch this,"he replied quickly before pulling out his auto pistol and firing one shot.

Putting away his pistol, Tristan turned around and stepped a side for Alex. "After you ma'am."

"Arrogant asshole,"he heard her mumble under her breath as she walking past him.

Looking to his right, captain Walked could see Cass giving him a curious look. Winking at her, they quickly joined Alex at the stop sign. Looking up at the sign, he could see the bullet mark hit perfectly inside the O.

"You hit inside of the O at 50 yards with only a pistol."

"You see Miss Grove,"he said crossing his arms and grinning back at her,"if you were my target that would have been the last thing you never saw."

Chuckling softly to herself, Tristan could see a amused look slowly appearing on Alex's face. "Touche captain. I must say I am impressed. And that doesn't happen often. If you want I wouldn't mind getting to you know you better...on a more personal level."

Looking past Alex, Tristan could see Cass had balled both of her hands into fists and was ready to strike her friend.

"I mean, if that's alright with you Rose."

Immediately Cassidy crossed her arms and turned her back on them. "I don't fucking care. Do whatever you want?"

"So how about it captain, what do you say I come by your place once were done here?"

Looking Alex in the face Tristan was about to say no but stopped himself. Captain Walker knew if he ever wanted to be with Cass he would have to push her a little. The tricky part was not to push too hard or else he risked running her off. So despite what he said about not fooling around, Tristan put on a wide grin for her.

"Okay Stephanie...that sounds like a good time to me."

Instantly Cass turned around with a stunned look on her face. Making sure to keep his focus on Alex, Tristan could see the furious look on his best friend's face out of the corner of his eyes.

"I can hardly wait. Come on whiskey Rose, lets get this over with. I've got plans tonight."

Glaring at him, Tristan had hoped she was say anything in response to his actions. But instead she simply grabbed her hunting shotgun off her shoulder and marched forward. Sighing heavily, Tristan removed his own assault carbine and quickly joined the two women.

Moving farther along the ruin road, Tristan was greeted with the sight a decaying brahmin corpse laying in the center of the road. Dropping to one knee, he raised his carbine and scanned the area for anything suspicious. After finding nothing, he stood back up and jogged forward. Reaching the rotting corpse he could see the faint marks of laser scoring all over the road.

Without turning around he signaled for Alex and Cass that the coast was clear. By now the rotting brahmin corpse smell was getting to him. Raising up his red scarf to cover his mouth and nose, Tristan walked over to the side of the road and spotted a broken crate. Picking up a piece of the wooden crate, he could faintly see the logo of Cassidy Caravan's written on it.

Dropping the piece of wood back on the ground, Tristan could see a somber look on Rose's face as she stared down at the remains of her last caravan.

"I am sorry Cass."

Sighing, she turned away from the wreckage. "It's okay. I mean...what did I expect to find?"

"Something,"added Alex, who looked down at the faint pile of ashes that lay strewn on the road,"this is worst than I could ever imagine."

"The Vipers didn't do this. This is too organize of an attack for them."

Taking off her hat, Cass wiped away some sweat from her forehead. "I agree. But those fucks still deserve a bullet to the head."

Heading off the road, they carefully made their way over towards the farmstead. Hopping over the fence that was in front of him, Tristan spotted a fallen over silo. Across from the building was the still standing barn with a another silo standing a few yards behind it.

Coming up to the fallen silo, captain Walker carefully leaned around the bend in order to look inside it. Finding nothing but a empty liquor bottles and a fire pit he moved on. Approaching the farmstead building and the barn, Tristan turned to Alex and Cass.

"Let's clear the barn first."

Going inside the still standing barn, they found nothing but trash and old broken farm equipment greeting them. Looking up, Tristan spotted a series of holes in the barn's roof that looked like they weren't made by building's rotting frame. Putting aside this thought, Tristan got back to business and cleared the rest of the barn. Finally it was time to search the farmstead building itself.

"Alex...you take the front entrance. Me and Cass will swing around and go inside the back door."

"Yes sir,"she replied by giving him a quick salute.

Ignoring her comment, Tristan and Cass quickly moved towards the back of the barn. Instantly he could hear the faint buzzing sound that was coming from the second floor. Right when Rose was about to open the back door he reached out and put a hand on her wrist.

"Wait, something's not right."

"I don't fucking care,"she whispered back before elbowing him in the gut,"they need to pay."

The blow caught captain Walker completely off guard and made him let go of her. That was all Cassidy need, as she pulled open the door and entered the building. Collecting himself once again, Tristan raced inside the building after her. The moment he stepped inside he saw the large nests of cazadores staring back at him. Most of the second floor had been completely eaten through with cazadores buzzing back and forth through the series of large openings they had created. In the middle of the room was the scattered bodies of the Vipers who had looted Cass's last caravan.

What made matters worst was the fact Cass had ran straight into the room before spotting the large insects. Trying to stop she accidentally slipped on one of the bloated corpses that littered the trash strewn floor. The second she hit the ground all of the cazadores turned their attention on her instead of Alex who had retreated back outside the front door.

Grabbing the frag and plasma grenade off the back of his gun belt, Tristan pulled the pin on the frag and the pushed the button on the plasma grenade.

"Fire in the hole!" He shouted right tossing them forward.

Two seconds later the combine blasts went off, ripping apart at least four of them while injuring another two who were guarding the nest. Charging forward, Tristan started firing his assault carbine at anything that moved in order to keep the bugs off his best friend. Reaching Cass very quickly, Tristan reloaded his carbine and fired another wave of .5mm bullets at the insects. Dropping two more creatures that had been injured in the explosion, he reached down to help her back on her feet.

"Get up Cass!"

Pulling her back up to her feet, Tristan reloaded his last .5mm mag into his carbine and started firing randomly inside the barn. Turning around, he started to head for the exit when he felt a sharp pain stab him in the right side of rib cage. Wiping his carbine around, Tristan expect to see a cazadore right beside him but instead he was greeted with nothing by a dead bug. Giving the dead insect one more look, Tristan turned and rand for the exit which Cass was holding open for him.

"Over there!" Yelled Cass to the standing silo that lay behind the building.

Going inside the silo's door way, Tristan and Cass stood beside the door way and waited for a potential counter attack from the notoriously aggressive cazadores. But after a few minutes it became clear the attack was not coming. Shouldering his carbine, Tristan grabbed Rose by the shoulder and spun her around so that she could face him.

"That was so stupid fucking Cassidy! What did you think you were going to accomplish by running in there like that?"

"What does it matter to you? You don't even care about me!"

"I don't even care about you! How can you even say that!"

"Because it's fucking true you asshole!"

"Cass when are you going to get it through your damn thick skull...I need you!"

Instantly her anger disappeared. Staring up at him, Tristan wanted to maintain eye contact was finding it even more difficult to breath with each passing second. Using his forearm to wipe some sweat off his forehead, he suddenly felt like he was going to pass out. Stumbling a bit, he was forced to reach out and grab a hold of the silo's wall in order to stop himself from falling.

"Tristan...are you okay?" She asked as her concern for safety put aside any linger anger she had for him.

"I don't know. I feel weak."

A second later he found himself falling over and would have hit the ground if Cass hadn't reached out and stopped him. "Whoa. What the hell is happening?"

Setting him gingerly to the ground, Tristan felt that sharp pain on his side flare up again. "My side it's killing me."

Lifting up his shirt, he could see a horrified look on Cass's face staring down at him. "Tristan I think you were stung by one of the cazadores."

"Really? Then why do I feel like I am dying."

"I think your having an allergic reaction to the poison."

"Oh...that's bad,"he said before speaking became to difficult.

Looking through his glazed eyes, he heard Cass say something about standing up. But instead of moving his legs he found that they weren't' moving at all. Reaching up, he tried to grab a hold of her ranger vest but missed as his hand was too heavy to try and move. Tristan knew Cass was shouting at him, but for some reason he couldn't hear a word she was saying. Trying to focus on her face, captain Walker finally felt himself blacking out.

* * *

"Tristan! Tristan! Tristan!" Shouted Cass, who was shaking him in order to get him to wake up again.

"No,no,no,no. This can't be happening?"

"Cass! You guys okay? " Shouted the voice of Alex from a far.

"No! Get over here now!"

Shouldering her hunting shotgun, Cass bent down and managed to lift him back up to his feet. It was only then she realized how heavy his limp body was forcing her to press him up against the wall in order to stop him from falling over.

"What the hell is going on?" Asked Alex who had a surprised look on her face.

"Tristan was stung by one of those cazadores. He's having an allergic reaction to it."

"Shit. We need to give him some anti-venom fast or else he might..."

"He's not going to die,"she added in a strong tone,"help me carry him."

Grabbing him under the arm pits, Alex took a hold of him by the knees. Once they had a good gripe on his body, they carefully began to carry him away from the silo.

"We are we going Cass?"

"Up there!" She pointed towards the Follower's of the Apocalypse safe house.

Reaching the fallen silo, Alex suddenly stopped. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Wait. We need a poison gland of one of those creatures if we are going to make some anti-venom."

Looking down at the limp form of her best friend, Rose silently cursed to herself. Setting his body down, she pulled out Lucky and her Bowie knife.

"Stay here. I will go and get the poison gland. "

Grabbing her cowboy repeater off her shoulder, Alex pulled the level on her rifle. "I will protect him with my life. You have my word Rose."

Giving Tristan one last look, Cass set off for the farmstead once again. Running as fast as she could she managed to reach the building within 10 seconds. Rearing back, she kicked in the front door. Stepping inside the farmstead, Cass didn't care if any remaining cazadores had heard her. Right now Tristan was dying and she wouldn't let some ugly bugs get in her way of saving his life. Going through the kitchen she could hear the faint buzzing sound coming from the next room. Edging around the broken wall, Cass saw one of those bugs were still alive. It was attempting to fly but once it got more than a few feet up in the high it would fall down.

"Die you fuck!" She shouted before charging at the creature.

Firing all six shots from her pistol at the bug, Cass jumped in the air and landed on the now grounded cazadore. Rearing back, she stabbed the insect behind the head. Pulling out her Bowie knife, she was prepared to stab it again but instead the creature slumped over on the ground. Rolling off the bug, Cassidy went to it's tail region.

Knowing time was of the essence, she reached down and cut off the whole stinger section. Once this was done Cassidy made sure to put the poison gland on her gun belt by plunging it on one of her gun holsters steel rod.

Running out of the farmstead building, she quickly made her way back to Alex. Looking down at Tristan, she could see he was shivering.

"I think he's body is shutting down,"added Alex in a worried tone.

"No! I won't let him die!"

Bending down, Cass some how found the strength to lift him up by herself. Putting him over her shoulder, she grunted before standing back up.

"Come on!"

Running towards the Follower's rest house Rose could feel shoulder crying out to her in pain. Ignoring the screaming protest of her body, she willed herself to keep going. Reaching the safe house, she set him down on the ground for a moment.

"It's locked,"said Stephanie as she tried to turn the knob a few times.

Reaching inside Tristan's pocket he found the key she was looking for. "Tristan's sister is a doctor for the followers. He told me he was going to bring the key since we were in the area."

Putting the key inside the door, Cass opened the safe house for the both of them. Going back to her unconscious best friend, the two women carefully carried him inside the safe house.

Setting him down on the bed, Rose pulled the stinger off her gun holster and slammed it on the nearby night stand.

"Okay Cass, what else do we need?"

Thinking very quickly she suddenly snapped her fingers. "Nightstalker blood. The followers should have some in the fridge."

Pulling out her Bowie knife once more, Cass went to work in finding the poison glands inside the stinger. Finding one yellow egg sack looking thing still intact, she gently pulled it away from it's protective nerve endings.

"I got the blood. What's next?"

"Get me hammer, spoon, and some purified water."

Nodding, Alex quickly disappeared again. Looking down at Tristan once more, she reached out and touched his forehead. It was ice cold. Fearing the worst, she laid her head down on his chest trying to listen for a heartbeat. Right when she was about to panic she heard it faintly beat.

"Hurry up Stephanie!"

"I am coming now!" She yelled back before appearing with everything she would need in order to make the anti-venom.

Grabbing the hammer, Cass quickly beat the cazadore poison gland into a find powder. Using the hammer, she added the dust into the blood. Grabbing the spoon, she began to stir the two substances together. Immediately the blood began to take on a orangish hue instead of the normal red. Dumping half of the bottle of water out, Cass added the mixture into the bottle. Shaking the contains inside the water bottle up, she turned around and knelt beside Tristan's face.

"Alex. Hold open his mouth."

Moving behind his head, Alex reached back and opened his mouth. Taking off the cap, Cass aimed the bottle right over his mouth and began to slow pour the contains inside his mouth. Lifting up his head, her childhood friend made him swallow the first big gulp.

"Again."

Repeating this process two more times they were forced to stopped when Tristan's body began to convulse. Setting aside the anti-venom, she attempted to restrain his flaying body.

"Come on Tristan! You can't die on me like this you big idiot...I need you too! You hear me! I am saying I need you!" She shouted as tears started falling down her face.

Hugging his body, Cass refused to let him go. She didn't know how long she lay their on top of him until she noticed his heart beat was returning to normal. Lifting her head off his chest, she could see he was finally breathing normal again as well.

"Well...it looks like he going to pull through,"added Alex, causing her to suddenly pull away from his body.

With everything that was happening Cassidy forget she was even there. Using the sleeve of her ranger outfit she wiped away the tears away from her cheeks. Taking off her hat, Cass sat on the bed left to Tristan while Alex sat down beside her.

"So my friend...when are you going tell him about your feelings?"

"I am not going too."

"Why the hell not! I have only been here for a day and even I can see your in love with him."

"I never said I love him."

"Oh come off it already. I know what I saw. When you thought Tristan was dying you finally let down your emotionally wall you always have,"she said staring into her gray eyes.

Looking down at Tristan unconscious form, Cass quickly looked back up at her friend once more. "You don't understand Stephanie. We come from two different worlds. He's a war hero and a decent man. I am failed caravan owner who drinks and swears too much. We have nothing in common. And besides...you know I don't do relationships."

Shaking her head, Alex stood up. "I don't want you take this the wrong Cass... but someone has to say something. The real reason you don't want to admit you love him is because your afraid of committing yourself to someone. Cause that would mean you would have to make yourself vulnerable...and that scares you more than anything. Look, you can do what you want. But if I was you I would tell him sooner than later. Men like him don't stay single for long."

Looking down at Tristan, Rose could feel her those butterflies fluttering inside her stomach once again. Staring at his face, she knew that point of no return was upon her and now she was going to have to make a decision. One that would change her life for years to come.

A/N: If you haven't read my Part One story, I recommend you do. As some of the background and characters might not make sense to you then. I welcome reviews and comments about my story. Even if it's to address my poor grammar and spelling. This story will take me a while, but I promise to finish it.


	7. No Regrets

A/N: I do not own or will ever own anything by Bethesda Softworks or by Obsidian and Fallout New Vegas. This is just about a regular soldiers journey through New Vegas and the NCR.

(As a warning I am aware the grammar is rough at best...believe I know. If you can read through it and still make sense of it, then that's all I am asking for.)

Chapter 6

No Regrets

Feeling the morning sun glares coming through the shades of the nearby window, Tristan started to wake up. Opening his eyes, he could see he was back inside his apartment in Novac. Sitting up, he twisted his neck back and forth to try and relieve the discomfort he was feeling. It was then he noticed Cass was fast asleep on the nearby couch with Hawke curled up beside her. Swinging his legs over the side bed, Tristan got up and made his way over to the fridge. Pulling out a ice cold Nuka cola, he closed the fridge behind him and made his way back to the bed.

Feeling like he hadn't drank anything in ages captain Walker quickly drain the bottle of it's contents. Setting aside the now empty nuka cola, he turned his attention on his sleeping friend. Watching her sleep, Tristan realized he couldn't remember anything after blacking out inside the silo. But judging by the fact that Rose had changed into her pink and white plaid shirt and worn blue jeans it must have been it must have been some time ago.

Looking down at his First Recon watch, he could see it was almost 7 in the morning off the next day. Smiling down at Cass, Tristan turned his attention on his dog by gently petting her thick coat.

Instantly Hawke began to stir, as she sleepily started licking his hand. "Hey girl. Thanks for keeping Cass company while I was out."

Opening her tired eyes, Hawke got off the couch and sat in front of him. Petting her on top of the head, the dog leaned into his touch.

"I am okay girl. I promise."

Yawning back at him, she made her way over to her doggie bed and curled up inside it. Turning his attention back on Cass, Tristan sat down on the space that Hawke had left beside her. Gently running his hand across her cheek, she leaned into his touch before grabbing his hand and laying on it.

Chuckling at her action, he became aware that Cassidy was starting to wake up. Opening her fluttering gray eyes, she stared up at him for a moment before closing her eyes once again. A second later Cass suddenly sat up and hugged him.

"Your awake,"she said into his ranger scarf outfit.

"What gave that away?"

Pulling back from him, Rose rolled her eyes at him. "Well at least we know that poison didn't affect that smart mouth of yours."

Grinning back at her, Tristan stood up and made his way over to his dresser that was near the bathroom. Finding his pre-war relax wear khaki pants, love sleeve blue flannel shirt, and white under shirt he turned around to face her."You know you love it."

Shaking her head, Tristan waited until Cass finally smiled back at him before going inside the bathroom in order to change. Coming out a few minutes later he could see Cass was still seated at the couch. But this time she had a bottle of purified water in her hands.

"Alright soldier boy, be honest with me. How are you feeling?"

"I am okay,"he added by taking a seat next to her on the couch," I mean, I feel a little stiff and sore. But no lasting affects that I know of."

Giving him a questioning look, Tristan reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. "I promise if something doesn't feel right you will be the first person I tell."

"I am going to hold you to that captain,"she added with a smile.

Smiling back at her, Tristan gave her shoulder a gently squeeze."Besides...I owe for saving my life. I think it's the least I can do."

"Don't mention it. The last time I checked I still owe you one for saving my life at Nipton."

"Perhaps. But it still doesn't take away from what you do."

Shrugging her shoulders, Tristan let his hand fall of her shoulder but made sure to leave it close to her.

"Alright, enough about me. How are you doing?"

"Well, now that you mention it my shoulder is still sore from carrying her ass around. But that's nothing a little whiskey and more sleep couldn't cure."

Immediately both of them busted out laughing. Leaning back on the sofa, Tristan turned to see Cass had mirrored his movements before turning in order to look him in the face.

"We make quite the pair don't we?"

"Indeed. Although in the that fucked up and twisted sorta way, but yes we do."

Out of the corner of his eye captain walker spotted a photo of him and Jen sitting on the foot of the stairs that led up to his apartment. Staring at the picture, he found for the first time he didn't immediately feel regret. Sure the pain of losing her was still there, but it wasn't as strong anymore. Taking his eyes off the picture, he brought his gaze on Cass once more only to find her giving him an a strange look.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No Cass, you don't."

"Then why were you staring at me?"

"I was just thinking."

"About what?"

Taking a deep breath, Tristan felt the need to completely honest with her. "I never explained why it was so important for me to kill Vulpes, did I?"

"No...but it didn't really matter. He was in our way and he need to die."

"True. But you deserve to know the truth."

"Truth, what are you talking about?" She asked with a curious look on her face.

"What I am about to tell you just stays with us...okay?"

Nodding her head, Rose pat his the top of his hand."You can trust me Tristan. I won't say a word, I promise."

Taking a deep breath, Tristan looked down at the floor before looking back up. "I know this is going to be hard to believe but trust me...it's all true. Jennifer, my dead wife was actually a sleeper agent for Caesar's Legion. Put here years in advance in order to take out targets of high priority when Caesar gave the command."

"Are you fucking serious?" She asked with a stunned look on her face.

"Afraid so my friend. At the age of eight her family was captured by the Legion. They crucified her father on the spot and behead her mother. Jen and her fourteen year old sister were sold as slaves. But instead of being prep to be a breeder like her sister, Malpasis (The Legate at the time) came up with an idea. He order Vulpes to train a group of girls from ages 8 to 10 into sleeper agents to be used and then be tossed away."

"So when you first met her at First Recon camp."

"She was very much a spy for Legion,"he told her by finishing her sentence for her.

"Wow. I mean that's pretty fucked up. Although I guess that explains a lot of her bitter attitude she seem to have towards me."

Chuckling, captain Walker could see an amused look on her face. "Perhaps. But to be fair she was like with most people. Not that you mention, she did seem to not like you very much."

"Awe really,"she added by snapping her fingers and smiling back at him,"and here I thought my whiskey and smart mouth would have eventually won her over."

"I am afraid not."

"Anyways. What made changed her mind? I mean, how does one go from a trained spy for one country and into a married women for another."

It was then Tristan couldn't stop the grin that came across his face.

"What?"

"It was me. She said being with me gave her a reason to keep living other than Caesar's will. That our love was something the Legion could never take away from her, no matter how hard they tried."

Instantly he could see his statements about love had made Cass feel uncomfortable, as she turned away from his gaze. But Tristan wasn't going to let this go, not this time. He knew what he felt and he was pretty sure she felt the same way.

Reaching out, he gently turned her chin in order to face him again. Using the same hand that turned her chin, he tucked some of her shoulder length auburn hair behind her right ear. Staring into her eyes, he started to lean and close the distance between them. When she didn't pull back and in fact moved her head to get closer to him it gave him all the confidence he need to finally close the gap and kiss her.

Kissing her, he felt the longing and passion that you can only get when you kiss the person you love. Putting his hands on her shoulders, he pulled her closer to him in order to deepen the kiss. Right when he was about to pull her into his lap, she pulled away from him.

"Cass,"he said softly opening his eyes.

"I am sorry but I can't,"she said standing up.

Watching her turn her back on him, captain Walker wasn't going to hide his feeling anymore. "Can't what?"

"Give you what you want?"

Putting a hand on her shoulder, he turned her around to face him. "Why not? Are you saying you don't have feelings for me?"

"No...what I am saying is nothing can happen between us."

"Why the hell not? What are you so afraid of?"

"It's complicated. Please Tristan, just drop this okay?" She asked with a pleading look on her face.

Shaking his head, Tristan was too far gone to go back now. "I can't and I won't. I know what I feel and for to long I have kept it inside me."

"Don't say it."

"I love you Cass, with all my heart."

Instantly a painful look appeared on her face, before she lowered her gaze to the floor. An awkward silence past between them for a minute as he waited for her response to his decoration of love. Finally she looked up with tears beginning to form in eyes.

"I am sorry Tristan. I just can't."

By now captain Walker was having a hard time controlling his anger. If she didn't love him then she should at least have the courage and fortitude to tell him straight up instead of leaving him hanging there.

"So that's it. You just can't. After everything we have been through over these seven years means nothing to you then."

"Tristan, don't make this any more difficult than it already is."

"It doesn't have to be Rose. Just let me love you."

"I don't do relationships. You know that."

"That is a pathetic excuse and you know it,"he said with his anger seeping through his voice.

One to never back Cassidy balled her hands into a fists. "And what the hell do you know. You don't know what I went through. So before you pass fucking judgment on me you better look at yourself in the mirror asshole!"

Stepping forward, Tristan knew he was pushing his luck. But he was too far pissed off to even heed his own mental warning.

"Really? Your going to fucking saying that about me! After everything I have sacrifice in my life just to get here!

"If it wasn't for that stupid debt I owe you I wouldn't even be here right now!"

Looking her dead in the eyes, Tristan strolled past her and knelt down under his computer table in order to open his floor safe. Opening the safe, he found the debt letter she was talking about. Pulling it out, he closed the safe behind him and stood up once more.

"Well let me set you free then, since this the only thing keeping you here,"he said ripping the paper up into pieces on the floor.

Tristan was so angry he didn't even see the punch coming. Rearing back, Cass slugged him in the side of the face with a nasty right hook. Stumbling backwards, Tristan would have fallen over if he hadn't reached out with his left hand and grabbed a hold of the table. It was then he noticed that Hawke was standing between them and barking very loudly.

Reaching up, Tristan felt his face where she had struck him. Looking back at her, he could see she had that dangerous look in her gray eyes which told him it was time to go. Grabbing his gun belt off the foot locker that was near his bed, he clipped it around his waist.

"Fine then Cass. If that's how you truly feel, do whatever you want. Come Hawke."

Heading for the door, Tristan opened the door and let his dog go outside first before turning around to face her once more. "Maybe I will see in a few years. If not...I guess this goodbye then."

* * *

The moment after Tristan slammed the door Cass felt a numbing feeling over take her. It was like everything that had happen in the past few minutes was a bad dream. That she would waking up to see Tristan still asleep in his bed. But as the seconds turning into minutes the reality began to set in. This wasn't a dream. This was real. And suddenly she found herself looking down at the ripped up pieces of her debt laying on the floor.

The second she did this Cass broke down. Collapsing on the floor, she started crying. Pounding her fists into the floor, the tears started streaming down her cheeks. The overwhelming pain she was feeling her in heart made her feel like someone had stabbed her. Even as the tears had finally stopped flowing the pain was still there. Cassidy didn't know how long she remained on the floor, but after some time past she finally willed herself to stand back up. Walking into the kitchen, she grabbed a bottle of whiskey and a shot glass before making her way over the dinning room table and taking a seat.

That was hours ago and once again Cass found herself staring at the full whiskey bottle. Normally by now she would have been on a second or even possible third bottle when thinks like this made her feel depressed. But this time was different. Every time she tried to reach for the bottle she hesitated. It was like something inside her was stopping her from drinking away her problems like she always did. Feeling antsy, she got up once again and attempted to take her mind off Tristan in another way.

In the past several hours she had tried reading, playing cards, cleaning, rearranging the room, taking a walk, counting ammo, and even making a juice out of fresh pairs and apples they had in the fridge. Not none of this could relieve the pain she feeling.

"Fucking hell!" She shouted in frustration when suddenly a knock on the door drew her attention.

Immediately she hoped it was Tristan, as she raced forward and opened the door. "Tristan!"

But instead of captain Walker staring back at her she was greeted with the sight of his cousin, Veronica.

"I am afraid not Cass. But if it's alright with you can I come in anyways?"

Sighing, she stepped aside in order to let her entry inside the apartment. "Make herself comfortable."

Closing the door, she could see Veronica was looking around the room like she had never been inside Tristan's apartment before. It was then Cass noticed her attention turned on the paper she had attempted to tape back together laying next to the full whiskey bottle.

"So how many have you gone through already?"

Making her way over to the table, Cass picked up the bottle and tossed it at her. "None. I haven't had a drop of alcohol in two days."

Holding the whiskey bottle in her hands, Veronica nodded her head before setting it down on the back counter inside the kitchen. Making her way back over to the table, she took a sit and directed her to fallow suit. Looking down at her briefly, Cass shrugged her shoulders and joined her.

"So...I am going to take it that you have heard about me and Tristan's big fight."

Pulling at the collar of her Vault 21 jumpsuit she bought when she visited the Strip yesterday, Veronica slowly nodded her head. "I heard enough to know that something happen between you two."

Staring down the taped up debt letter, Cass looked up to see that her friend was staring back at her. "What happen Cass?"

Normally she wouldn't tell anyone about her true feelings, but this was something she need to get off her chest. "Alright...well I awoke this morning to find Tristan had awaken. I was overjoyed to know that my best friend was okay after nearly dieing from that cazadore poisoning. After joking around and sharing a few laughs things suddenly became very serious."

"How serious?"

"He kissed me."

Immediately he could see Veronica's eye go wide with shock before she leaned back in her chair with an amused look on her face.

"So...what did you do?"

"I,I, I kissed him back."

"Okay? How was it?"

"It was the best kiss of my life."

"Maybe I knew at this, seeing how I don't date men. But I am failing to see how this could have led to a fight."

Standing up, Cass made her way over to gun closet. "I pulled away from after I realized what I was doing. Of course Tristan was upset. I am aware of his feelings towards me."

"Just as he is aware of your feelings towards him."

Nodding her head, she gripped the back of the chair. "It was then he told me he loved me."

Not seeing a surprised reaction coming from her, Rose got a little angry. "I just told you that my best friend told me he loves me, and all you can do is sit there and smile."

"Because I already knew."

"What! He told you?"

"Nope,"she added by shaking her head,"it was something I observed when you two were together. Everyone who had eyes could see that you two love each other."

"But I never said..."

"You didn't have too Rose,"she said interrupting her,"it's written all over your face."

Staring down at Tristan's cousin, Cassidy could feel an anxious feeling beginning to overwhelm her again.

"So what happen next?"

"I told him we couldn't be together no matter what he felt. He got angry and told me I was too afraid to admit my feelings. Naturally I started yelling back about how he didn't know a damn thing about me. That if it wasn't for my debt to him I wouldn't even be here. It was then he went inside his safe and pulled out the letter I signed showing him the money I owned to him. He ripped it into pieces right in front of my face. Telling me I was now free of this debt,"she said looking down at the piece of paper once more.

"What did you do?"

Taking a deep breath, Rose looked up from the paper. "I punched him."

"You punched him?" She repeated with a stunned look on her face like she didn't believe her the first time she said.

"I did. It was after I hit him I saw this painful look appear on his face. One had never seen before. Suddenly he grabbing his gun belt and let the apartment with Hawke right behind him."

Crossing her arms, Veronica gave her a stubborn look. "So that's it. What have you been doing these past several hours since then?"

"Anything I can think of in hopes of getting Tristan off my mind."

"And how is that working for you?"

"Terrible. Nothing I do seems to work."

Sighing heavily, Veronica stood up. "Listen Cass. I get it. Your scared to admit to yourself that you love him. Cause that would mean you would have to let him in. I know from your own words you haven't let anyone in since your mother died. But take it from someone who gave up the person they love...it never gets better. Their isn't a day that doesn't go by that I don't think about Christine. How I should have fought harder for our love instead of letting her go because it was the right thing for to do for everyone else. That heartache will be with me for the rest of my life. Trust me Cass, you don't want that pain weighing you down."

Letting the pain and anguish of her friend's story wash over her, Cass could feel her heart beginning to beat fast as if Tristan was in the room right now.

"But I have never had a boyfriend before. I never wanted one. I didn't want to have to deal with the inevitable pain of losing them. I saw what it did too my mother and I swore to never be like that."

"Cass, are you so wrapped up in your own problems you can't see what's right in front of you?"

"What the hell are you talking?"

"Don't you think Tristan knows about this kinda pain more than anyone. Hello! He watched his first wife die in his arms. But he still hasn't given up on love."

Looking to the right, Rose glanced over the many pictures that hung on his wall realizing what she had said was true. If anyone understood that pain it was him. But then that also raised a different question for her.

"I don't want to be replacement for Jennifer."

Pulling at the sides of her short brown hair, Veronica sighed in frustration. "Your not you idiot. Look around you. Notice he doesn't have up as many pictures of him and Jen anymore. That most of her personal things are tucked away in a closet inside that gas station he's rebuilding. In there place I see more pictures of you. I see your personal affects strewn all over this apartment like they were meant to be here. Hell your even wearing the damn bracelet he gave to you all those years ago."

Looking down at the bracelet he gave to her when they were just friends, she touched one of it's many charms before looking around the apartment it self. Sure enough, Veronica was right. Their was more pictures of her hanging up, not to mention she now had her own night stand, closet, and even her sets of pillows laying on the bed. It was then Cass turned back to her friend with a somber look.

"So what do you think I should do?"

"I can't answer that for you. I came by here because I wanted help, but ultimately that choice is yours to make Cass. We all have have regrets. And anyone who says otherwise, is lying. Just realize this one will change your life...one way or another,"she said heading over to the door and leaving the apartment.

* * *

Lowering the press on the reloading station, Tristan primed and capped the armor piercing .308 round. Lifting up the press, he picked up the round and closely examined it before setting it inside ammo crate that was beside him. Reaching down to the bottom shelf, he grabbed another .308 casing and set it back on the table. Pouring in the right amount of powder, he grabbed the primer and put it inside the casing. Placing the round inside the press, he put the cap on the top and lowered it until the two combined together to make another round.

Tossing the round inside the ammo crate, Tristan closed the lid and walked his way over to the metal ammo storage shelf he had set up along the right side of the main room. Putting the box that was labeled .308 ammo on the fourth shelf, Tristan stepped back in order to admire his handy work.

He had spent the last hour reorganizing the shelf by moving different ammo types from most powerful being the .50mg to the weakest .22lg. Next to the ammo shelf was a another shelf that had spare gun and ammo parts on it stacked neatly on it. A few feet away from the shelves was one gun and armor closest he had pulled out from the Nipton after the town was deemed unrepairable.

Tucked away in the right corner was a poker table, working slot machine, roulette wheel and a series of posters he had managed to scrounge from all over New Vegas. In the center of the main room he had red carpet stretch from the front door hall the way into the living room. In the living room there were two couches that sat opposite of a coffee table. Along the wall was a series of book shelves that held many pre-war books and magazines.

Near the back left part of the main room was a L shaped counter that a series of stools sitting in front of it. At the end of the counter was a still working registrar, a drop safe, and a sunset sarsaparilla refrigerator. Behind the counter was a door way that led to the old garage they he had turned into a kitchen/storage area.

Walking past the living room he went down the narrow hallway, passing by the rebuilt men and women bathroom that also had a bathtub inside them. Stopping in front of the old manger's office, (which was now a guest room) he saw two twin beds with their own foot lockers. An armoire and a book shelf lay along the back wall with a computer terminal set up near the front of the door.

Finally he made his way into the old storage area which now was the master bedroom. On the right side was a table that also had a computer terminal on it. Towards the back of the right side was a large L shaped book shelf and a table that had a chess board on it. In the middle of the room sat a large queen size bed with two night stands and one foot locker. On the left side he spotted two different armories along with a large foot locker. Towards left upper corner was a jukebox box, ham radio, and a broken TV.

All in all he was happy with the progress he had made since coming back to New Vegas. Walking over to the large book shelf, Tristan picked up the baseball and began to toss it up in the air. Taking a seat on the bed, he saw the large Brotherhood of Steel flag that was taken from Nelson hanging high on the wall. Directly below it was an inscription saying this flag was awarded to him for his actions during the battle of Nelson.

Staring up at the tattered flag, Tristan realized he was missing just one thing before he could finally move into his new home, someone to share it with. Originally he had bought and rebuilt this former Poseidon gas station into a home for his first wife Jennifer. Unfortunately, she died before it was ever completed. And now that things with Cass has completely backfired in his face, he didn't know where to even begin.

No one likes the feeling of rejection. Over time, Tristan knew he could eventually get over it. But the fact she didn't even give him a straight answer made things even worse. Watching Hawke jogged down the hallway, he could only smile as his dog came over and sat down in front of him.

Rubbing her head, he raised the baseball up in the air."You want to play girl?"

Barking back at him, Tristan smiled and tossing the baseball down the hall way. A few seconds later Hawke came running back with the baseball in her mouth. Dropping it in front of him, captain Walker bent down and picked up the ball once more.

"Awe girl,"he said gently petting the back of her coat,"I screwed things up with Cass."

Giving him a curious look, the dog suddenly laid her head in his lap. "Thanks. At least I still have you."

Raising the baseball in the air again, Hawke immediately pulled her head off his lap. "Go get it!"

Tossing the baseball forward, Tristan waited patiently for her to bring it back. But instead of coming back he notice she was barking at something. Grabbing his custom auto pistol off the night stand, captain Walker made his way through the hallway and back inside the main room. It was their he noticed that she was barking up at the door, telling him someone had knocked on the door.

Raising his pistol in his right hand, Tristan edged closer to the door in order to peek through the peep hole. Staring back at him was an anxious looking Cass, who much to his surprise didn't look drunk at all. Lowering his gun, he took a deep breath and slowly opened the door.

"Can I come in?"

Nodding his head, he stepped aside so that she could enter. Closing the door behind her, he turned around to see Hawke running around her in an excited manner.

"Okay girl, I get it,"she replied, kneeling down and hugging the happy dog.

Immediately Hawke started licking the side of her face, causing her to chuckle lightly. "Easy Hawke. I am happy to see you too."

Standing back up, Tristan watched as Cassidy gave the dog a few more pats on top of the head before she turned her attention on the house itself. Watching her stare at the poker table, he knew she had something important to say.

"Hawke. I want you to go cousin Veronica's apartment for the night."

Barking back at him, Tristan opened the door and let his dog out before quickly closing it. Watching her look around the house, he began to wonder why she hadn't said anything to him yet. Right when he began to fear that she wasn't going to say anything at all, she turned around to face.

"We need to talk."

"That's the understatement of the year."

"Please don't make jokes Tristan...this is important."

Nodding his head, he fallowed her into the living room. Taking a seat on the couch opposite of her, he once again waited for her to start. Normally, Cass exuded confidence. It was one of the many things he liked about her. But instead of a strong and confident woman staring back at him, he found a shy and vulnerable Cass looking him in the eyes.

"I am sorry. I am sorry for the way I acted. I am sorry for hitting you. I am just...sorry."

Running a hand through his goatee, Tristan looked down at the coffee table before looking back up into her face.

"I am sorry too Cass. I didn't mean to push you that far. I just, I had to put myself out there. But instead it backfired and now I ruined our friendship."

Nervously biting her lip, Cass shook her head. "You didn't ruin our friendship Tristan. It was my fault for not being honest with you."

"About what Rose?"

Biting her lip even more, she suddenly stood up. "About my...feelings for you."

"And what are they?"

"What do you want to know Tristan. That I found myself thinking about you when I don't mean too. That I miss you terribly when your not around. That when I am with you I feel I can do anything. An at the end of everyday all I want is for you to notice me. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Standing up, Tristan made his way over to her. "Cass, just once for the record...do you love me?"

Staring into her gray eyes, he could see that strange shyness beginning to take a hold of her. He knew this was going to difficult for her to admit, but damn it he need to know. Finally after what seem liked an forever, she nodded her head.

"Yes,"she said so softly before lowering her gaze to the floor.

Putting his hands on her shoulders, he made her look up into his eyes again. "Rose, I need you to say."

Feeling her tremble slightly in his hands, he gently squeezed her shoulders for support. "I love you Tristan."

"I love you too Cass."

Instantly he pulled her close to him, as she stared up at him with a wide expression. "Now I am going to kiss you. If you don't want this you better tell me now. Cause once I start I don't think I am going to able to stop."

It was then a wide grin came across her face before she spoke again. "What are you waiting for soldier boy?"

Not needing any more incentive to kiss her he crushed his lips against hers. Her response was immediate, as she wrapped her arms around his neck for support. Lowering his hands to her waist, he pulled her body against his all the while making sure to press his groin against hers.

Feeling her tongue trying to probe his mouth, Tristan gladly opened up and let her inside. Lowering his hands ever so slightly to her ass, he cupped both cheeks in his hands making her moan inside his mouth.

Taking his hands off her ass, captain Walker brought them up to her pink and white flannel shirt. Clumsily he manged to unsnapped all the buttons while his lips never left hers. Cass responded by taking her arms away from his neck and quickly disregarded the shirt to the floor. It was then she practically pulled his unbutton long sleeve blue shirt off his body before grabbing the helm of his white under shirt.

Raising his hands in the air, she pulled the shirt over his body, leaving him undressed from the waist up. Staring at her for a second, Tristan leaned down and started sucking on the left side of her neck. Moving down to her collar, he could her moan as he started placing even more hot kisses on her chest until he got to her bra covered breasts. Reaching behind her, Tristan unsnapped the bra and let it fall to the floor.

Looking up from her chest, Cass jumped into his arms. "Bedroom,"was all she said before crushing her lips against his once more.

Supporting her weight by grabbed her ass, she responded by wrapping her legs around his waist. Carefully staring them down the hall, he managed to somehow get them through without hitting anything. Entering the master bedroom, Tristan spun them around so that his back was facing the bed and lowered himself on the bed with Cass laying on top of him.

Staring down at him with a hungry look in her gray eyes, he took this opportunity to lean up and take her right nipple in his mouth. Bringing up his left hand, he kneaded her other breast while sucking on her right at the same time.

"Oh!" He heard her moan, encouraging him to continue with his assault on her chest.

Taking his mouth away from the right, he immediately went to work on the left nipple bringing up his right hand in order to stimulate her right breast. It was while he was doing this he began to notice Cass was grinding herself against his rock hard erection.

This time it was his turn to moan. Although with her nipple in his mouth she couldn't hear him. Finally after a few minutes of playing with her chest she pulled her body away from him. Sighing in disappointment, he saw she had hopped off the bed and was beginning to pull down her worn blue jeans. Fallowing suit, Tristan quickly pulled them off along with his Nuka cola boxers.

Looking up, he could see a completely naked Cass staring back at him. "God you looking amazing."

Staring down at him, she suddenly shook her head. "I have waited for this moment for almost seven years. No more talking."

Nodding his head, he lustfully watched as she climbed back on the bed and on top of him again. Catching her lips in his, Tristan quickly flipped them over so that he was back on top. Position himself right at her entrance, he could feel her moving her hips down trying to get him to enter her.

"Please Tristan...I love you."

Hearing her proclaim her love for him without any hesitation, he responded by pushing the head of his manhood inside her wet folds. Making the both of them moan, Tristan slowly started pushing the rest of his dick inside her until he was completely inside her.

Staring down at her, he could see she had her eyes closed. "I love you too Rose,"he added breathless before she reached up and crushed her lips against his.

Feeling Cassidy squeezing his manhood, Tristan knew it was time to start thrusting. Pulling back, he almost pulled out of her before quickly thrust back inside her. Repeating this process, captain Walker wanted to try and take this slow at first. But soon that thought was quickly removed from his mind when he heard her pleas to go faster urging him on. Obeying his love, Tristan started to pick up his speed. This causing Cass to wrap her legs around his waist allowing him to plunge even deeper inside her body.

"For the love god don't you fucking stop!"

Not needing to told twice, he went into overdrive. Thrusting as fast and hard as he could into her body, he could feel her getting tighter and tighter.

"Right there! Yes, yes, yes...Tristan!" She shouted wrapping her arms around his back and holding him tight as her organism wracked her body.

Feeling her holding him in place, he thrust inside her body a few more times before burying his manhood as far as it could go inside her body. Firing rope after rope of his semen inside her willing body, he could feel her clamp down even harder from. Squeezing him with everything she had, Tristan continued to ejection inside her womb until he felt himself finally stop.

Collapsing on top of her, Tristan felt completely winded from their loving making. After a few minutes had past by and he manged to finally catch his breath and rolled off her. Laying on his back, captain Walker pulled her sweaty and tired body close to his.

Holding on to her, he leaned up and gently kissed the top of her head. "Cass...you were amazing."

Still slightly breathless, Rose finally lifted her head off his chest. "Likewise their soldier boy."

Grinning, Tristan reached up and moved some of her sweating auburn hair out of her face. "Don't you mean man now?"

Chuckling, Cass shook her head with an amused look. "Perhaps. But it doesn't have that same ring too."

"Besides,"he said placing his hand on her warm cheek,"I've kinda like the nickname you gave me all those years ago."

"Good. Cause no one else can ever call you it besides me."

Smiling back at her, he leaned up and kissed her one more time. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

Feeling herself staring to wake up, Cass kept her eyes closed as she scouted back to the warm body that was pressed up against her side. Instantly she tensed up. Slowly opening her eyes, she turned her head around to see Tristan snuggled up close to her back with his arm wrapped around her. Looking under the cover that was draped over the both of there bodies, she could see she had on her red panties while Tristan had on his Nuka cola boxers.

Looking around the room she could see they were inside Tristan's gas station home. Finally it dawn on her that last night wasn't a dream, it really happened. Looking up at the sunset sarsaparilla clock that was on the nearby wall, Cass could see it was almost 8 am. That meant she and Tristan had been asleep for close to 10 hours.

Laying her head back down on the pillow, she turn around in order to face him. Watching him sleep, Rose still couldn't believe how everything turned out yesterday. It went from being one of the worst days in her life to one of the bests. Cass couldn't really couldn't explain why she went to him, even though every instinct in her body told her to leave. But as she looked down at Tristan peacefully sleeping form, she was happy she fallowed her heart instead of her brain.

Without warning he sleepily grabbed her body and pulled it next to his. Cass almost freaked out but stopped when she realized this was okay.

"How long have you been awake?" He asked her while still having his eyes closed.

"Not long."

"That's good,"he added by kissing the back of her neck causing a shiver to go down her spine.

Kissing the back of her neck again, Cassidy couldn't suppress another shiver that ran through her body. While she wouldn't mind spending the morning having sex, her stomach growing at her reminded her that she had eaten anything in 36 hours.

"Stop Tristan,"she said playfully before turning to face him.

Spotting the disappointed look on his face, Rose couldn't help but grin back at him. "Don't worry soldier boy. Will have plenty of time to fool around. But before we have sex again, I would like to eat something. And maybe take a bath too."

Chuckling back at her, Tristan propped himself on his elbow and started to stare at her. "What?"

"So...how was last night?"

Rolling her eyes, Cass should have guess it. All men, no matter how honorable like to think there some type of sex god. But as she continued to stare into his blue eyes she had to admit it was the best sex of her life. Although he didn't need to know that.

"It was good...but you could do better,"she said with teasing smile.

"Oh really now,"he added with an amused look,"the fact that your grinning like an idiot tells me different."

Grabbing her pillow, Cass smacked Tristan in the face with it. "Oh that does it,"he said grabbing his pillow and attempted to hit her.

Laughing, she ran through the narrow hallway and stopped when she reached the first couch that was in front of her. Knowing he was right behind her, she turned around and caused him to stop dead in her tracks. Grinning back at him, she watched as he leered over her body with his eyes.

"How dare you,"she said covering up her naked breasts with her hands.

Shaking his head, Tristan gave her an amused look before bending down and picking up her bra. "Very funny Miss Cassidy."

"What can I say, your a bad influence on me."

Tossing her bra back at her, Cass caught it and went to work putting it on. Finding the rest of her clothes strewn around the living room, she was about to head for the door when he suddenly stopped her.

"Cass, before we head back to our apartment I want to make sure we clear on everything."

"Okay,"she said not quite sure of what he had in mind.

"Last night, wasn't just a one thing...right? I mean, did you mean everything you said?"

She could understand his concern. After everything she said about not wanting to be with anyone, their still might be a chance she could have changed her mind in order to get in his pants. Walking over to him, Rose placed a hand on his muscular chest.

"What happen last night was something special and wonderful. I know I was hesitated before about admit my feelings. But you should know I meant everything I said. I do love you. And despite what I always said...I want to be with you. It may take me awhile to get use to the fact that there is an us now. But I am committed to you. You know when I go for something I give it my all, and that's why I am going to do for you."

Wrapping his arms around her body, he pulled her close to him. Slowly circling her arms around his waist, she leaned her head on his chest.

"I am glad to hear Rose. I never thought I could find someone I love so much after Jen died. But yet here you are. A part of me will always love her, I have no doubt about it. But I am ready to move on, with you."

Pulling away, she looked up at him. "Tristan, I know what I am about to ask you isn't fair. It's selfish of me to even think about it, but damn it I deserve to be selfish once in a while!"

"What it is my love?"

"Promise me that you will always come back to me. I know with the line of work we do tomorrow isn't guaranteed to us. But I want you to be around for a long time, okay. I need you to be around. I saw what happen to my mother after my father left and never came back. You pushed me towards this, so now I am pushing you for something I want,"she said staring into his blue eyes.

Reaching down, he took a hold of her hand in his. "Cass, I promise to come back to you even if I am an inch away from death. You have my word and my heart."

Nodding her head, she leaned up and kissed him. "Good. Cause I am going to hold you to that promise."

"As long as you promise to do me the same, then I think I can guarantee that for you."

"It's a deal captain Walker,"she said by taking his hand and leading them out of the house.

A/N: If you haven't read my Part One story, I recommend you do. As some of the background and characters might not make sense to you then. I welcome reviews and comments about my story. Even if it's to address my poor grammar and spelling. This story will take me a while, but I promise to finish it.


	8. The Second Battle of Nelson

A/N: I do not own or will ever own anything by Bethesda Softworks or by Obsidian and Fallout New Vegas. This is just about a regular soldiers journey through New Vegas and the NCR.

(As a warning I am aware the grammar is rough at best...believe I know. If you can read through it and still make sense of it, then that's all I am asking for.)

Chapter 7

The Second Battle of Nelson

"Hey Cass, do you want some black coffee?" Asked Tristan from kitchen inside their Poseidon gas station/home.

"Sure," she said coming into the living room and flopping herself on the nearby couch.

Leaning back against the couch, Cass grabbed one of the pillows and laid her head on it. Closing her eyes, she couldn't believe how tired and sore her body felt despite the fact she had plenty of sleep. Although if she thought about it, the fact that they had sex three times last night might have something to do with it.

It had been a week since she and Tristan admitted their love for each and started a relationship. At first Rose didn't know what to expect now that they were more than just friends. She was afraid that she was going to do something stupid and make him change his mind about being with her. But towards the end of their first day as a couple she was completely surprised on how little changed between them.

Even when the day turned into days, Cass kept waiting for something to ugly to rear it's head and bring everything crashing down. But as she lay their on that couch thinking about her relationship the only thing that she could feel was happiness.

Feeling Tristan's prescience nearby Rose smiled, but kept her eyes closed. "I am saw that,"he said bending down and kissing her on top of the head.

Opening her eyes, she sat up and took the black coffee from his hands. Taking a seat down next to her, Tristan took a sip from her homemade fruit juice she had made for him from fresh apples and pears. Taking a sip of her coffee, Cass pretended that she wasn't waiting for his opinion on how it tasted.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Don't give me that bullshit. You know what I asking you."

Setting down the juice, he turned to look at her with a smile on his face. "Your fruit juice tastes wonderful my dear."

"Damn right it does. Say want you won't about me, but I know how to make drinks. Both alcoholic and nonalcoholic."

Chuckling, Tristan leaned back and put an arm around her shoulder." Well I already knew that little fact. But I am still impressed anyways."

Smiling back at him, Cass gently patted his knee. "Smart answer soldier boy."

"Well I wouldn't want to piss off my girlfriend...yet."

Rolling her eyes, she pretend to be annoyed at him. But as he continued to stare at him with a goofy grin on his face, she couldn't help but grin back at him.

"There's that smile I was waiting for."

"Shut up Tristan."

Giving her an amused look, Tristan quickly pulled her close before kissing the top of her head. Sighing, she laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes in content. While she wouldn't mind stay there for as long as she could, Cass had something on her mind. And the longer she thought it the more it was going to bother her until she got it off her chest.

Pulling back slightly, Rose took a deep breath before beginning. "Tristan, I am worried about us."

"Worried? Is it something I did?"

"No, of course not,"she said quickly, causing him to nod his head.

"Do you want to talk about it? I promise I want get angry no matter what."

Staring down at the coffee table, Cassidy turned to face him again. "I know this is going to sound weird but I can't help but think what we have is too good to be true."

"Okay. I think I am going to need a little more clarity here my love."

"My instincts always prepare me for the worst to happen. That something no matter how good and great will always have something inevitable bad happen to it. I know this may seem strange to you, but it's something I have done for my whole life,"she said before turning away from his blue gaze.

Waiting for his response, Rose felt that familiar fear beginning to creep up inside her. Normally she would have hit the road and found the nearest tavern or bar to drown her sorrows away. But now that she was commented to him, she knew that was no longer an option.

"I understand Cass."

"You do?" She asked suddenly turning to him with a stunned look on her face.

"Yes. You spent most of your adult life guarding yourself from dealing with these feelings. From everything you have experience you learned to always prepare for the worst. It stopped you from getting hurt, but also stopped you from letting anyone get close to you."

Running a hand through her reddish auburn hair, Cass finally nodded her head. "Perhaps you're right about me. Even with the few people I actually call my friends. I still held them that at arm's reach. Never letting them get too close."

"I know, and it's okay."

"What do you mean it's okay? How can this be okay?"

He suddenly silenced her by kissing her. Kissing him back, she felt most of her worries melt away. Pulling back, she could see he was staring into her eyes. "It's okay because I have you. We are going to face a lot of challenges that will test our relationship Rose. I can't promise you there all going to be easy. But as long as we have each other...will make it through."

"I believe you. But that doesn't explain why things are going so well between us."

Chuckling, he stood up. Holding out his hand, he helped her back to her feet. "The reason that nothing seems to have changed between us is because we were already doing everything a normal couple did expect the physical part. Think about it Cass. We were living together, spending time together, eating together, you name it...we did together."

Thinking for a moment, she realized he was right. Everything they had been through over these past three months since coming back to New Vegas proved this. Some how she allowed herself to get this close to him without even knowing.

"I guess I never realize how close we really got. Although something tells me our seven year friendship might have made the transition a little more easier."

"Perhaps, but I like to think my charm and stunning good lucks eventually won you over."

Shaking her head, Cass stared up at him with an amused look. "Oh captain Walker, what I am going to do with you?"

Wrapping his arm around her waist, he pulled her body close to him. "I could think of a few things."

Cass was only wearing a pair of blue panties and Tristan's pre-war long sleeve blue and white plaid shirt. While Tristan himself was only wearing his desert ranger military khakis. With the both of them barely clothed, she could easily feel his erection poking her stomach. Staring up at him, Rose could feel her own excitement started building as her nipples instantly harden against his muscular chest.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled his head down and kissed him passionately. Tristan responded by pressing himself against her, causing her to moan inside his mouth. After a few moments of intense kissing, Cass pulled away from his lips for a moment. Seeing the confused look on his face she responded by pushing him back down on the couch.

Slowly climbing on top of his lap, she gave him a seductive smile before kissing him again. Running her hands down his muscular chest, Cass felt him reach around her and grasp her ass in his hands. Reaching up to her long sleeve plaid shirt, she started to unbutton it when a loud knock on the front door caused her to suddenly stop.

"Ignore it,"he said and went back to kissing her her neck.

Closing her eyes again, she leaned into his kiss and went back to work in removing her shirt. Getting down to the third button the knocking returned, but this time it was louder. This caused Hawke to come racing out of the bedroom and started barking aggressively at the front door.

"God damn it!"Shouted Tristan in frustration as Cass reluctantly got off his lap.

"I'll deal with this,"he said quickly and made his way over to the door.

Watching him look through the peep hole she saw him turn to look at her with a slightly surprised look on his face.

"It's colonel Moore."

"What the hell is she doing here?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Tristan grabbed the door handle and opened the door. Immediately a irritated Cassandra Moore entered his home, leaving her two ranger escort outside their home.

"Make yourself at home colonel,"he said closing the door behind her.

"Listen we don't have time for your smart ass comments. So can you just have your whore leave us so that we can discuss NCR business."

"Excuse me? What the fuck did you call me?" Asked Cassidy in a angry tone of voice.

"I said get lost tramp. Or are you deaf as while as stupid."

Despite the fact she was only wearing a panties and a plaid shirt that was half way unbutton, Rose balled her fists and started to make her way over to the colonel.

"Whoa! Slow down Cass,"said Tristan who had intercepted her before she could reach her.

"No! I don't let anyone talk to me like that. Especially some stuck up bitch who thinks her rank makes her better."

"What the fuck did you say?" Asked Cassandra who had started walking towards her.

Right when she was about to move around her boyfriend, Tristan put out his hand and stopped her. "Cass, relax."

"But she."

"I know what she said,"he responded by interrupting her," but I am asking you to let me handle this...okay?"

Staring up at him, Cass clenched her right fist hard for a few moments before nodding her head. "Fine. Will do it your way...for now."

"Thanks."

Sighing, Rose crossed her arms and turned around to face the angry looking colonel Moore. "Colonel, Cass is apart of my STF team. So she has a right to be here just as much as I do."

"Fine, whatever. The reason I am here is because Camp Forlorn Hope is about to be overrun by the Legion. They have been hitting the camp hard these past few weeks and it's only a matter of time before they launch an all out assault on the camp. Once that happens this entire area will be threaten. Causing even more delays in our supplies that use these roads in order to reach McCarren and Golf."

Running a hand through his goatee, Cass could see he was deep in thought. "Okay. But that doesn't explain why you are here and not at Forlorn Hope yourself?"

Immediately she could see a frustrated look appear on the colonel's face. "I have strict orders to not be on the front line. I am to simply ascertain the situation. Afterwords, I am to report back to Hoover and give my full report to general Oliver. Then he will decide on where to pull troopers in order to reinforce Major Polati at his position."

Giving her a sympathetic look, Tristan turned to look at her before turning back to Moore. "Alright colonel, will be there."

"Good."

"You might want to radio Ranger station Charlie, I know Stella and her rangers wouldn't mind offer you aid if they can. Also you could ask around Novac to see if there is any volunteers who would be willing to aid in the defense of camp Forlorn Hope."

Rolling her eyes, the colonel had a disbelieving look on her face. "I believe it when I see it. Just hurry up and get dressed."

"Yes ma'am,"he said giving the colonel a salute making as Moore quickly returned the salute back to him.

Glaring in her direction one more time, Cassandra calmly turned for the exit and left there home.

"Talk about a mood killer,"he said with an amused look on his face.

Rolling her eyes, Cass approached him and playfully hit on the chest. "Listen you. Don't do anything stupid out there. Remember...I need you to be alive if we are going to have a relationship."

Grasping her hands in his, he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. "I haven't forgotten my promise Rose."

"I know, but I feel like I need to to remind you everyone once in a while."

Smiling down at her, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too Tristan. Now come on, the longer we sit on our asses the more time the Legion has to fuck each other. "

* * *

Arriving in Camp Forlorn Hope, Tristan could see the situation had deteriorated from bad to worse since the last time he saw the camp. The Troopers who were station there had long given into there despair that they would ever make it out alive. Fallowing colonel Moore inside the command center, he could see the major Polati and his staff were hard at work in trying to come up with a plan for the next mass assault on the camp. Tucked away in the corner captain Walker spotted someone he finally recognized, Tech sergeant Maria Reyes.

"Sergeant Reyes, it's good to finally meet a friendly face,"he said with a smile on his face.

Immediately the female sergeant took off her head set and turned around to face. "Captain Walker, I thought I heard a report that you were back in New Vegas. And boy I am glad your here,"she said while giving him a small hug.

"How did you get assigned to place like this?"

"It's a long story. But if we make it out of here alive I'll be more than happy to tell you. Perhaps over dinner?"

"Back off bitch!" Shouted Cass who appeared beside him and looked ready to strike.

For the second time that day Tristan had to stop his girlfriend from attacking one of his friends. Tech sergeant Reyes simply shrugged her shoulders and went back to her radio. Taking her by the hand, Tristan led her towards the exit before turning to Veronica.

"Will be right back."

"What ever you say cousin,"she said with a soft chuckle.

Going behind the quartermaster's tent, Tristan rounded on his girlfriend. "You need to stop doing that Cass."

"Doing what?"

"Over reacting."

"Over reacting! That slut was trying to ask you out for dinner. How the fuck in I am suppose to feel when they do this right in my face."

Sighing, Tristan reached out and put his hands on her shoulders. "That's not what I mean."

"Then what hell are you talking?"

"You need to give me a second to turn them down before you fly off the handle like that. I want to be with you, and only you. I don't care how many women try to make a pass at me. I mean...don't you trust me?"

Taking off her cowboy hat, Rose ran a hand through her auburn red hair. "Of course I do. I don't trust them to keep there hands off you."

Nodding his head, Tristan place a hand on her cheek. "I understand. Subtle isn't one of your strong points."

Shaking her head, he could see a smile finally appear on her face. "Your lucky I love you soldier boy."

"Believe me whiskey Rose...I haven't forgotten that,"he said leaning down and kissing her softly.

"Are you done yet? Cause we have a battle to plan or did you forget that fact already?" Asked a rather annoyed looking colonel Moore.

Giving the colonel a wink, Tristan led him and Cass back inside the command center again. Walking over to the table that had a large map of the area on it, he turned his attention towards colonel Moore.

"Major Polati, this is STF agent captain Walker. He fought here against the Brotherhood of Steel four years ago. His knowledge of the area and expertise should help you turn the tide of this battle."

Feeling all eyes on him, Tristan stared at all of them before looking down at the map. Scanning the map, he could see not much of the terrain had changed since the last time he helped to take Nelson. Al

"Alright Major,"he added by taking his eyes of the map,"give me all the facts."

"The situation is very dire. We are down to half strength. My troopers live in constant fear and agony of when the next attack is going to happen. And with no knew reinforcements coming in the near future I am afraid this will camp will be our graves."

Running a hand through his goatee, captain Walker thought for a moment. "Do you know the enemies strength?"

"Unknown. But judging from their attacks I would have to put it at somewhere over 200."

"Who leads them?"

"A nasty decanus who enjoys tormenting us by leaving our captured troopers to suffer in the middle of no man's land. We made the mistake of trying to rescue a few of them only to realize they had been booby trapped with mines that would explode if we tried to move them."

"So even though he has the strength and numbers to take this camp he choose not to,"added Veronica with a serious look on her face.

Sighing heavily, a tired look appeared on the major's face. "I get the feeling he's to prolong our suffering as long as possible before wiping us off the map."

Looking down at the map once more, Tristan knew what they had to do. "The only chance that any of us have to survive this battle, is to take Nelson once and for all."

"You want to attack?" Asked a surprised looking Major Polati.

"Not at first...but yes."

"I am intrigued,"added Casandra who gave him a curious look,"I suppose you have a plan."

Nodding his head, Tristan pointed down to the map. "The one thing that we still have going for us here is the terrain. Our elevation and the rough ground that surrounds this camp will help funnel in the legion's attack here at this two choke points. If we have two lines of forty troopers station on the front lines, along with four snipers on each tower, we should be able to redirect their movements right into a massive cross fire at both points."

"That sounds like a good plan, but what about this back road here,"said Cass who was pointing to the road that went along ride side of the camp,"the Legion could easily use it to flank your position."

"Indeed. That's why ranger Stella, Andy and rest of the rangers from Charlie station have moved into that position. They can stop any possible flanking maneuvers by the enemy before they can even get started."

Staring down at the map, major Polati nodded his head before looking up. "Then what?"

"Once the enemies attack is pushed back...we charge Nelson."

"Charge?"

"Will have the advantage of moving down hill."

"Colonel Moore, you can't be considering this?"

Raising her hand Cassandra quickly silenced him. "I am indeed. In fact I have to agree with captain Walker. We hit those Legion assholes before they even know what happens. Will have a good chance of taking Nelson back."

Running a hand through his dirty black hair, Polati finally nodded his head. "Find. Will play it your way. But I have my serious doubts you can get these men to charge into the mess hall let alone a heavily fortified position like Nelson."

"Just get the troopers ready, I will handle that part."

"Whatever you say captain Walker,"he said before leaving the command center.

"Boone, I want you and Cass up inside the right sniper tower. Manny and Veronica, you guys will be in the left. I am counting on you guys to take out the officers you else this will be a short battle."

"Oh I plan on killing as many of those bastards as I can,"added Boone as he pounded his right fist into his left palm.

"I have no doubt about that my friend."

Turning to look at his cousin, Veronica offered him a encouraging smile. "I won't let you down."

"I know you won't Veronica."

Smiling back at her, Tristan turned to look at colonel Moore. "Colonel I need you take command of the second line."

Sighing, colonel Moore gave him a somber look. "I wish I could Tristan. But my orders are to not be on the front line nor I am to be leading any type of attack."

Grinning, Tristan gave her a wink. "I believe I said the second line, not the front line. Also the last time I looked you were simply assisting me, not leading the attack yourself."

Suddenly a deviously grin appeared on her face. "Oh I like the way you think captain. Alright, I will see you on second line."

Watching everyone leave, Tristan knew he would have to face Cassidy before he himself could leave the command center. If there was one thing that she and Jen shared was that face neither of them like to be left behind for anything.

"I don't understand. You bring me here to be apart of your STF team and now when you need me the most your putting me on the fucking sidelines."

"It's not like that at all."

"Don't bullshit me Tristan."

"I am not! Cass I am putting you up there because I know you can get the job done. There isn't anyone else I would want covering me beside you. I am trusting you with my life. And to prove that I am going to lend you my most prized gun,"he said taking off his hunting rifle and holding it out to her.

Looking at his hunting rifle, Cass shook her head. "No. You need that more than I do."

Grabbing his marksmen carbine off his other shoulder, Tristan shook his head. "No my love you will."

Seeing that he wasn't going to back down she finally took the rifle from him. "I plan on giving this back to you. So you better make it through this battle. Because I am not even close to being down with you."

"Neither I am Cass, neither I am."

* * *

Barely fifteen minutes later all available fighting forces inside Camp Forlorn Hope were gathering around the front edge of the camp. Even Tech Sergeant Reyes and Doctor Richards groups were pulled closer to the front in order to treat the wounded and send coordinated messages to the Rangers at there checkout that over looked the camp from the east.

The battle plan was simple. Two lines each made of forty troopers would be spread out across the front edge of the camp. The first line would be under Tristan's direct command while 1st lieutenant Henry Simmons would be assisting him. The second line would stood barely 10 feet away in reserve and would used to fire down at targets farther away while plugging in any gaps made my the Legion's attack. They would be led by colonel Moore and 2nd Lieutenant Ashley Harrison. About twenty feet behind the second line Major Polati would be en charge of supply chain that also would help coordinate the entire battle. Finally on the left and right sides of the front edge both look out towers would be used as sniper nests as each would receive a four person guard on the ground level.

Going over the battle plan inside his head for the 50th time, captain Walker finally saw the four engineers make their way up from the nearby hill and rejoin the line.

"C4 is planted captain Walker,"added staff sergeant Lisa Rivera.

"Good job sergeant."

Giving him a quick salute, Tristan returned it before looking out at the late afternoon sky. While nightfall would not come for another hour or so, he knew the Legion were confident enough that they wouldn't even wait for the cover of darkness to mask there attack. With his back to entire 82nd company he knew they were waiting on him to say something. Taking a beep breath, he turned around to face them.

"Men...the task you have been given is a daunting one. The enemy sits no less than a few hundred yards to the south of us. There constant wave of attacks have one goal in mind...to break your fighting spirit. The enemy thinks they have you right where they went you. But I know better,"he said before turning his back on them in order to stare across the horizon again.

"I fought here four years ago against the Brotherhood. I saw what a Northern California Republic army can do when motivated. Through sheer might and tenacity we drove the technological superior brotherhood out of there bunker and Nelson"he said turning around and staring down at them.

"Our enemy will not stop here. They won't stop with Hoover, McCarren, or even New Vegas itself. They will keep coming until the entire NCR has fallen beneath there heel. When I look upon each of you I know I speak for you all when I say you would rather die then let that ever happen. That fire the Legion had thought they had extinguished still burns deeply inside each of you. The ideas of democracy and freedom is something they can never break. So I ask that you stand by me today! Today we show them that our resolve has never been stronger! Today we show them the true might and courage of the Northern California Republic. For today is the day we drive those motherfuckers back across the river!" He shouted by pulling out his katana and raising it high in the air.

Instantly all of the troopers raised their weapons in the air and started shouting. Staring back at them, Tristan could feel the adrenaline pumping through him as they continued to chant NCR's name. Sheathing his katana, he looked to the right outpost and spotted Cass staring at him. Giving him an amused look, Tristan smiled at her, causing her to smile back at him.

"Enemy sighted!"Yelled Boone from the left outpost, making everyone go quiet.

"Back into your positions!" Shouted Colonel Moore with her 12.7mm pistol in right hand.

Grabbing his marksmen carbine off his shoulder, Tristan stood over the center of there sandbag line and scanned the battle field. The Legion was pouring out of Nelson from the west and south before linking up at a small trench that was dug in front of the mine field. A group numbering close to 50 Legionaries were poised to strike while another two more groups waiting behind them.

"Hold your fire until I give the command!"

Tristan knew that with most of the 82nd infantry company being armed with a vast array of different guns from service rifles, variant rifles, caravan shotguns, and single shotguns, it was best to conserve their fire until the enemy got close enough so that their combined firepower could take out more of them.

By now the lead decanus was done waiting. Pulling out his machete gladius, he raised the blade high in the air. Swinging down, he ordered his legionaries to charge forward. Before the lead decanus could even take a step forward, he was hit in the right eye as the bullet exited out the back of his head and hit another legionary in the thigh.

The charging legionaries didn't fault one bit even though their commanding officer for the attack had been killed. Tristan knew they were trained to keep going, keep fighting now matter what. Crossing the mine field a few of them stepped on the mines and caused them to explode. Body parts, and limbs flew up in the air as the legionaries were bunched tightly together in order to make their charge more intimidating.

With a shot only missing him by a few feet to the right, Tristan wad forced to duck behind the sandbag barricade like the rest of first line. Looking to the right, he could see Cass and Boone firing their hunting rifles into the incoming waves of legionnaires. To the left, he could see Veronica reloading her laser rifle while Manny fired his own hunting rifle into them.

"50 feet!"Yelled tech sergeant Reyes into the radio which his walkie-talkie was synced up to.

Making eye contact with 1st lieutenant Simmons, he nodded his head before standing up. "Now!"

Right on cue all forty troopers on the front line stood up and fired until they were forced to reloaded. There combined fired power and height advantage ripped apart the Legionaries before even a single member of the first wave could make it to the top of the hill.

But there victory was short lived as the 2nd wave was only 10 feet behind the first wave and immediately returned fire. It was then they took there first casualties as a man to Tristan's right was hit in the throat. Taking aiming with his marksmen carbine, Tristan fired rapidly and managed to drop four legionaries before he was forced to reload again. Grabbing a fresh twenty five .556 mag out of his desert ranger duster, he was about to stand up when a female corporal suddenly fall on him.

"Shit!" He said pushing the wounded woman off him and stood up.

This time the enemy managed to reach there front line but was wiped out before they could go over the sandbag barricade. Moving fast, Colonel Moore had the dead and wounded dragged off and replaced with fresh replacements just as the third wave started climbing up hill.

"Alright give it everything you got!" He shouted when a series of bullets stuck his chest body armor.

While his body armor saved his life, captain Walker was knocked backwards from their impact. Despite the fact it felt like someone had taken a hammer to his chest, Tristan pulled himself back up to his feet just in time to see the legion pouring over their walls.

The men and women who hadn't pulled back suddenly found themselves being attacked from all sides. Two male troopers who were firing at another group were both impaled by flying spears. To the left he saw three more troopers get shot at point blank range, while another legionary in the center raised the severed headed of a male trooper high in the air.

"Second line forward!" Shouted colonel Moore urging the went was left of there reserves to battle.

Grabbing his katana and custom auto pistol, Tristan charged forward and immediately slashed a legion across the back, stopping him shooting a trooper in the back. Spinning around, he fired twice, hitting another man in the chest and head. Aiming at another enemy, he pulled the trigger when he felt something slash him across the back right calf.

Turning around, he saw his attacker get tackled to the ground by private as the two began to engage in hand to hand combat. Running forward, he kicked an enemy in the side of the head order to stop him from stabbing another one of his troops and fired two rounds into his chest.

"Behind you captain Walker!" Shouted colonel Moore who kicked a legionary in the back of the leg and fired her 12.7 into the back of the man's head.

Side stepping the spear attack, Tristan swung down and cut the man's arm off at the elbow. A second later a shot hit the disarmed legionary right between the eyes. Ducking another thrown spear attack, Tristan was hit from behind two legionaries who had tackled him to the ground.

Spinning around, he could each of them attempting to stab him with there machetes. On his back, he reared up and kicked the both of them in the groin. Stopping dead in there tracks, Tristan found a caravan shotgun laying beside him and shot both of them in the chest.

"Major, blow the C4!" He yelled into his walkie-talkie.

Putting his hands over his head, captain Walker braced for the impact. A second later the C4 went off, exploding in a short series of blasts that violently shook the ground. With his ears still ringing from the explosion, Tristan slowly removed his hands from his head and raised his head up. All around them the Caesar's legion lay dead or dying. Standing up, Tristan found his katana and auto pistol laying a few feet away from him.

"Everyone fix bayonets!" He shouted as remaining troopers grabbed there combat knives and put them on the end of their weapons.

"Boone, Veronica! Toss the smoke grenades!"

A few seconds later a series of green smoke grenades went off in the heart of the no man's land and near there front line.

"Sergeant Reyes were beginning our charge now!"

"Yes captain!"

Reloading a fresh ten .45 clip into his auto pistol, Tristan waited for Boone, Cass, Veronica, Manny, and their sniper teams to join them on the front line before raising katana high in the air.

"Charge!"He yelled bringing his blade down and quickly hopped over the sandbag barricade.

Not even looking back once to see if anyone was joining him, Tristan charged down the bloody incline that was no littered with dead bodies and weapons. Running through the green smoke, he knew there was a chance he could hit one of mines that had been placed across between the two separate camps. But despite this fear, he knew it was important to everyone that they see him in the front leading the charge.

With even moments he reached the ditch that the Legion used to launch their assault on Camp Forlorn Hope. Climbing over it, Tristan spotted a Vexillarus and his two guard standing a on time of the first hill that over looked Caesar's territory in the area. Looking through his binoculars, Tristan aimed up and shot him once in the throat.

Turning to aim at his two person guard, Tristan saw both of them drop before they could even raise their hunting rifles to response to his attack. Taking a quick glance behind him, captain Walker could see everyone had made the charge with him.

"Keep going captain!" Shouted colonel Moore who was only about 10 feet away from him.

Bringing his attention forward once more, Tristan rejoined his line and kept going. Climbing over a series of small hills they finally came in contact with the first lookout tower Nelson had on the south side of the town.

"Use the grenade launchers!" Shouted major Politi before he was hit in the side of the head, killing him instantly.

But the major's last command didn't fall on deaf ears as with moments both towers where hit with multiple grenade launchers, blowing them into pieces. By now everyone Legionary inside Nelson knew they were under attack. Racing around the large water tank, Tristan ran inside a large gap that was inside the metal chain link fence.

Spotting a group of legionaries racing for their guns right in front of him, he quickly fired and hit all three of them in the back multiple times. Knowing there was no time to reload, he put his pistol and grabbed a plasma grenade and frag grenade of his belt and tossed them in the direction of the west side entrance.

The combined explosion ripped apart five legionaries who had taken cover behind there sandbag barricades while blowing a huge hole open for colonel Moore's team to come through. With both entrances into the camp now assailable for them, they entered the camp.

Sprinting forward, Tristan was immediately shot in the left forearm, causing him to stumble a bit. Regrouping near a large building, Tristan spotted a two grenades land near his feet. Hopping up on the platform, he dove inside the broken window just when the two grenades went off. The explosion rocked the building and caused captain Walker to fly inside the room and land hard on his back on the wooden floor.

Groaning, captain Walker opened his eyes to see Dead Sea himself staring at him while spinning his unique machete the called Liberator. Feeling around the block glass and wood, he realized that he had lost his katana.

"Get up profligate,"he addressed him in a commanding tone.

Standing up, Tristan could feel the numerous cuts he had on his face and forearms from diving through the broken glass window. Reaching down, he was about to pull out two of his throwing knives when suddenly Dead Sea kicked him machete on the floor.

"What kind of trick is this?"He asked, not sure if this was some kind of trick.

"Trick, no trick. Every day is a struggle. We legion learn only the strongest survive, and now I going to prove my strength against the best the bear has to offer. I know who you are general. And I will not have anything take away my glory when I kill you."

Shaking his head, Tristan knelt down and picked up the machete. Giving the blade a few practice swings he ready himself for his attack. All around them the battle for Nelson was still raging, and at any moment the Legion or NCR could storm the building. But for some reason they neither did, leaving Tristan alone to deal with the head decanus himself.

Without warning Dead Sea charged forward and lunged at him with over head strike. Moving to the right, he dodged the blow and was about to slash him across the back when he spun around and attempted to slit his throat. Leaning his head back at the last moment, Tristan felt his blade cut him slightly under the chin before he pulled back. Responding quickly, he side kicked the decanus in the gut make him stumble back a little. With his other leg he spun around and deliver a roundhouse kick to the man's head, sending him to the ground.

Stepping back, Tristan saw Dead Sea regrouping as he slowly stood up. Spitting some blood on the floor, he suddenly spun around and threw some gun powder at his face. Despite his best efforts he couldn't stop the gun powder from getting into his eyes. Instinctively he brought up his left hand in an attempt to wipe the gun powder out of his eyes. Mean while he flailed widely with his machete trying t to hold the his attack at bay.

The next moment Tristan felt Dead Sea ram his shoulder into his gut, causing him to drop his machete to the ground. Stumbling backwards, he could barely see the blurred image of his enemy charging at him. At the last moment he accidentally tripped over a bucket, which sent him crashing to the ground. Which had saved his life as the decanus had just missed stabbing him in the throat. Fortunately for him, the bucket had some water in it. Quickly flipping over he splashed the water in his eyes, feeling the burning abed away enough that he could see some what.

"So this is the best the NCR has to offer? I am not impressed. After I am done killing you I will slit my own throat so this way your death can never be avenged,"he said in a menacing tone before he started to walk towards him.

Spotting the hammer laying beside his head, he grabbed the tool and waited for his chance to attack. Feeling Dead Sea step on his back, Tristan reared back and hit him right on the knee cap with the back end of the hammer.

Howling in pain, he removed his foot from his back. Swinging his right leg behind him, he tripped up the injured decanus, sending him sprawling to the ground. Reacting fast, Tristan dived on top of him from behind and stopped him from grabbed his machete that had fallen out of his hand.

Wrapping his around Dead Sea's neck from behind, he latched onto his arm with his other hand and flipped them so that his back was laying against his chest. Putting all the strength he had behind the choke hold, Tristan could feel him trying to elbow him in the ribs. But his armor prevented him from landing a blow strong enough to stop him from choking him. Applying even more force, he heard Dead Sea gasp one more time before his body went still in his arms.

Keeping a hold of his choke for another thirty seconds just encase, Tristan finally let go of the now dead Dead Sea. Breathing hard, he slowly stood up just in time to see the a grenade come rolling towards him.

"Shit!" He cursed and dove for the nearby bathroom when the grenade went off and sent him crashing into sink.

* * *

"Would just hold still for a minute Miss Cassidy?" Asked the NCR doctor who was trying to remove the bullet that was still sticking out on her right side.

"Well if you didn't keep missing it wouldn't fucking hurt as much asshole!"

Sighing, the doctor leaned in close and once again went to work in removing the bullet from her ribs. Normally she would have already down at least two bottles of whiskey to help dull the pain, but seeing how a lot more troopers were in worse shape then herself she knew they would need that more than her. So instead she was forced to lay on her chest while the good doctor attempted to remove the stubborn bullet in one piece.

Greeting her teeth, Cass knew there was another reason why she was on edge. After the battle had ended no one seem to be able to tell her where Tristan was, let alone if he was still alive. Instead they made her go back to Camp Forlorn Hope to seek medical treatment despite the fact she said she was fine. Jumping after doctor Hughes attempted to pull the bullet out quickly but missed, she gripped the side of the bed as he continued to tug at the bullet.

"Just fucking pull it out!" She shouted in frustration.

A second later she finally felt the bullet leave her body causing the pain from her wound to subsided. Turning her head, she could see the flatten out bullet that the doctor was holding up with his pair of tweezers.

"Your lucky miss Cassidy,"he said dropping the bullet into a bowl,"it was only a ricochet. Or else it would have down more than just nick your ribs."

After doctor Hughes finished patching her up, she pulled down her long sleeve green shirt that was under her riot gear armor and sat up. "No I was lucky whey this shot only grazed my cheek,"she said pointing to her bullet mark on the right side of her face.

Nodding, the doctor put his hand on your shoulder before making his way over another wounded trooper. Standing up, Cass straighten out her long sleeve shirt and grabbing her riot gear duster off the side of the bed. Putting her hunting shotgun and Tristan's hunting rifle over her shoulders, she made her way towards the exit of the medical tent. It was when she neared the exit she spotted Boone sitting on the edge of a bed. Standing beside him was a worried looking Manny who appeared to be unharmed during the battle.

A female medical assistant was busy wrapping a neck would he had while Boone simply stared down at the ground with a disinterested look on his face.

"How bad is it Craig?"

"Doesn't matter. Somehow I am still alive and I don't know how. I really thought today was the day I was going to die."

"Don't say that Boone."

Letting medical assistant finished her work, the first Recon sniper turned to look at his former friend. "Why are you still here?"

"Because your mine friend, your like a brother too me!"

Staring at him, Boone shook his head. "Not anymore Manny. Just leave me be."

Sighing, Manny looked down at the ground before exiting out of the tent. Staring down at him, Boone turned to look at her.

"What?"

"Nothing. You do what you think it is right Craig, I am not going to judge you. Cause who gives a fuck what others think. They don't know or don't want to understand. So you don't have explain anything to me."

Nodding his head, Boone offered her a rare smile. "Thanks Cass. Hey, I think Veronica said something about seeing your boyfriend."

"Really?" She asked as her voice went a little higher than she would have liked.

"Yep."

"Thank you."

Leaving the medical tent behind, Cass could see the ranger reinforcements that chief Hanlon had sent from camp Golf after the news of there victory at Nelson. Poking her head inside several tents trying to find Tristan's cousin, she finally spotted her helping the wounded near the commander's tent.

"You okay cowgirl?" She asked noticing that she was still holding her right side.

"Yeah, just a nicked my ribs a little."

"That's good,"she said while washing the dry blood of her hands,"after the men and women I have helped treat today...it's nice to have some good news."

"While just make make sure you get some rest tonight chatter box."

Chuckling at her nickname she gave her, Veronica gave her a warm encouraging smile. "Oh Cassidy. I've never met anyone quite like you."

"That's good,"she added with a grin,"I doubt the world could handle another Rose of Sharon Cassidy."

Making the both of them laugh, Cass was about to ask if she had seen Tristan when Veronica answered her.

"I think I saw Tristan talking to colonel Moore inside the quartermaster's tent down the path a bit."

"Thanks Veronica,"she said making her way down the narrow path and took the small wooden bridge in order to reach the quartermaster's tent.

With the colonel Moore's ranger guard standing in front of the tent entrance, Rose knew they weren't going to let her in. But she wasn't about to let two rangers stop her. Walking up to the tent flaps entrance, the African American ranger held out his hand.

"I am sorry ma'am. Colonel Moore has forbade anyone from disturbing her while she and captain Walker are talking."

Looking down at the hand that was still out in front of her, Cass looked up and glared at the ranger. "If you don't remove that fucking hand I will do it for you."

"Now you listen hear you little,"but the ranger never got a chance to finish his sentence as colonel Moore appeared coming out of the tent.

"Stand down ranger Lowe."

"Yes ma'am,"he said in a slightly bitter tone before removing his hand away from her.

Staring down at her, Cass crossed her arms in response. "Captain Walker is expecting you Miss Cassidy."

Turning her ranger guard, Cassandra motioned for them to fallow her towards the command's tent. Opening the tent, she could see her love sitting in front of a table with a tired look on his face. His armor and duster lay on the ground beside him. There was numerous small cuts on his face, and neck along with a bandage wrap around his left forearm and right calf.

"Hey good looking, care to join me?" He asked while sliding out the second chair that was beside him.

Instead of responding, Rose made her way over to him and embracing him. "Easy, on the chest Cass."

"Oh shut up,"she said quickly while slightly lessening her grip on him.

Fighting off the tears that was beginning to form in the corner of her eyes, she pulled back in order to wipe them away. But despite her best efforts her boyfriend had saw her as he reached up and cupped her chin in his hand.

"Hey...I told you I would always come back to you."

Staring into his blue eyes, she nodded her head. "I know and thank you."

"Your welcome sweetheart."

Taking a deep breath, Cass made her way over to the chair that was beside him and sat down. Looking down at his weapons, she noticed a rather unique machete laying next to his katana.

"A battle souvenir?"

"Something like that. I took it from Dead Sea after I choked him to death."

Examining the blade, Rose took her eyes of it to see Tristan was staring intently at her. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. It's just something Dead Sea said before I killed him."

"What's that?"

Taking a deep breath, he reached out and took her hand in his. "He said he knew who I was. And even called me by now nickname, general."

"Okay? I mean why are you so surprised by this. You've been a thorn in the Legion's side for years, so it would make sense they would know who you are."

"I know, it's just that. They are going to be coming after me now. And...and I have already lost the first woman I have ever loved to those bastards. I refuse to lose you too them,"he said squeezing her hand tightly.

It was then Cass realized the same fear she had about losing him to earlier also weighed on his mind just as much as hers. He just had a better way of hiding it then she did.

"Hey,"she said turning his head so that he could look her in the face," I am a big girl. I knew the risk I was taking when I agreed to join your STF team. And besides...if any of those fuckers come looking for me I will more than gladly give them a belly for of lead."

Grinning back at her, Tristan nodded his head. "Oh I have no doubt you will. Its just that...I can't afford to lose you either Cass. It took me a long time to ever find love again. Especially after what happen with Rebecca back in the hub. I guess what I am trying to say is that I don't want to do this alone anymore. I've been there and done that. I hated it."

Cass could feel herself starting to get chocked up as Tristan was spilling his guts to her. Combine the fact that it was her he was talking about was making it even harder for her control her emotions.

"You know no one ever cared about me like the way you did."

"Now I find that hard to believe."

"Its true. Hell you gave a thousand caps only after knowing me for an hour. Back then we were just business partners, let alone friends. And now after all these years I am not afraid to admit to anyone that I love you."

"I love you too Cass."

Smiling, she gently laid her head on his shoulder. Wrapping his arm around her, Tristan leaned down and kissed her on the top of her head. Closing her eyes, Rose allowed her body to finally relax. It was then she finally started to feel tired from everything they had done. While she knew she they couldn't stay here for long, Cass was more than content to allow herself drift off, even it was only few a minutes.

A/N: If you haven't read my Part One story, I recommend you do. As some of the background and characters might not make sense to you then. I welcome reviews and comments about my story. Even if it's to address my poor grammar and spelling. This story will take me a while, but I promise to finish it.


End file.
